It's Only A Life
by Invidie
Summary: Awake, Katrina thought life would be better,but the Sanders' problems were far from over. Nick's feelings finally getting the better of him, Annie's sick obsession with Greg growing, Aaron still stalking, and Brittany has escaped. The end has come. R
1. Another Dream

Greg huffed loudly and shook his head, "Please don't hurt her!"

The dark figure's white teeth grinned largely at Greg as he pushed the muzzle of the pistol harder against Katrina's forehead, "Oh, but it is so much fun to hurt!"

Greg tried to get to his feet, but he legs seemed to be connected to something making him unable to move, "NO! Shoot me, not her!"  
"Oh, I don't think so," The figure giggled and suddenly blonde hair sprout out of the figure and the face of Brittany Kain grinned larger into a wild gleam.

"She's your daughter!" Greg shouted.

"Shut it, pipsqueak," a hand smacked against Greg's head. He looked behind him to see the psychotic stare of Aaron Bates.

"I thought you loved her!" Greg hissed.

"I did, but then again things do change," Aaron chuckled and winked at Katrina.

Greg looked back at Katrina trying to catch her eyes' attention, "Everything will be okay. I promise, Katrina."

"Such lies," Brittany chuckled and smiled at her daughter, "You could've been great." Her finger pulled the trigger and blood covered Greg's sight.

"NO!" Greg shot up in the bed and sucked in a deep breath looking around the dark room. His hair stuck to his forehead and sweat covered his body, he tried to calm his breathing, but the scent of blood stuck in his nose. He looked next to him to see a slim body breathing softly, her blonde hair pinned in a bun. Greg smiled to himself before turning to sit on the edge of the bed; he flicked on the lamp and rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. _It was only a dream, Greggo, calm down. _

"Greg, you okay?" An arm came over Greg's shoulder to rest a hand on his bare chest, the other arm wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Another bad dream," Katrina kissed his back and rested her head against it, "Want to talk about it?"

Greg shook his head, "No," he stood up and walked out of the bedroom towards the room at the end of the hall. He quietly opened the door and looked in smiling faintly. The crib's bars showed small circles every now and then made by the machine playing a soft lullaby. Greg could see the small baby asleep cuddled in the blue blankets, five colored letters hung above the bed reading: Peter. He shut the door softly and turned to see Katrina standing there, "What?"

"Greg, please tell me what's wrong," Katrina whispered.

"It's nothing, it was only a dream," Greg side-stepped to get passed her.

She intercepted him, "Greg, please."

Greg looked at Katrina's pleading eyes and sighed, "I-I dreamt that-that your mother—."

"Shot me," Katrina finished off.

Greg nodded, "Yeah."

"Honey, it's been six years since that night, why do you keep having these dreams?"

"They only started last year when you woke up, they've only gotten worse since Peter was born," Greg looked back at the door leading into his son's room.

Katrina put a hand on his cheek, "Nothing is going to happen, Mom's in prison and Aaron's in jail—."

"Yeah, but he'll be on parole soon. Who says he won't come after us?" Greg asked.

"I'll get a restraining order, we'll do something, but right now," Katrina smiled lightly, "let's go back to bed. Okay?"

"Okay," Greg kissed her gently.

)()()()(

"In the pantry," Katrina muttered, "Yes, because that isn't weird."

"Yeah, I found an unusual amount of semen on the shelves, door and items. To make it even weirder the semen belongs to two different people," Nick held up two fingers and dropped a paper in front of Katrina and Catharine.

"So it's like the city version of Broke Back Mountain?" Katrina muttered.

Catharine snorted and looked up at Nick, "Any matches?"

"Nope," Nick shook his head, but then stopped, "actually we did find blood on the counter."

"Did it match either?" Katrina asked.

"Nope, it belonged to a Katie Verse," Nick handed a picture and report to Catharine, "she's the one that owns the thorn bushes of which where the body was found."

"Huh, did she say anything about the neighbors?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah, she did say that her and her neighbor didn't get along, apparently he was gay…she's-uh-homophobic," Nick said.

"So if we find the neighbor, we could find one of the matches for the semen," Catharine said.

"Yep, but Ms. Verse, doesn't know his name," Nick said.

"So how does her blood end up in his house?" Katrina asked.

Nick shrugged, "We're still working on that."

"Katrina," Katrina turned to see Henry standing in the doorway, "there's someone on the phone for you; Judy has them on hold."

"I'll be right back," Katrina walked out of the room and down the hall towards the front desk; she picked up the phone, "Hello, this is Katrina."

"Katrina, hi," the voice was soft and sweet, "It's your mother-in-law."

"Oh, Jean, I almost didn't recognize your voice," Katrina laughed softly.

"How many times do I have to tell you," she giggled, "call me mom!"

Katrina forced a laugh.

"Anyways, Gary and I were talking and we're thinking about coming down to visit on Saturday."

"Saturday," Katrina let the day ponder in her head, "Shoot."

"What is it?"

"That's the day of Greg's reunion," Katrina smacked her forehead, "That's right I was supposed to see if Wendy could watch Ebony and Peter."

"Nonsense, Gary and I'll watch the kids," Jean said.

"I don't want to bother you with that."

"Katrina, they're my grandkids, I'd love to watch them."

Katrina sighed, "Okay, thank you! Greg's leaving at four and I wont be leaving till six, I'll see you guys at five thirtyish…is that okay?"

"Its fine," Jean laughed softly, "We'll see you then, tell Greg we say hi."

"Okay," Katrina hung up the phone and shook her head sighing, "Every week…why is it every single week she wants to visit."

"Katrina," Riley stood a few feet in front of Katrina holding a bag, "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Katrina glared at Riley, "Aren't you?" She pushed past Riley to head back to Catharine and Nick only to get stopped by Ray, "Hey, Ray."  
"Katrina," Ray looked like he was struggling with someone, "Um, the case I've been working. I gave the samples to Sara when she came in the other day…do you know where they might be now?"

Katrina lifted and eyebrow, "Um, I'd ask Catharine."

Ray sighed, "I was trying to avoid the death glare."  
Katrina laughed, "She's misplaced things too she won't kill you."

"Okay, thank you," He turned to leave, but stopped and looked at her, "Greg is looking for you."

"Thanks," Katrina hurried down the hall towards the DNA Lab; she stopped in the doorway and watched as Greg studied what was under the microscope.

"You know," Greg started, "I've been thinking." He looked up at her and pulled off his gloves, "And I think you're right…"

"About the case?" Katrina asked.

"No," Greg said with a dumbfound look, "About the house."

"Oh," Katrina stared at him confused, but then it hit her, "Are you serious?"  
"Yes," Greg leaned against the counter, "I went through the bills and everything else. I even looked into the house better…and I have come to a decision."

"Which is?" Katrina asked with a large grin.

"That we are officially owners of a two story Victorian," Greg smiled softly.

Katrina let out a squeal and ran at Greg jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck, he leaned back to better support her before putting her down. She kissed him twice and beamed at him, "Oh, thank you, thank you!"  
Greg smiled and shrugged, "We needed more room and that house was in our budget."

"What about our house?"

"The bank bought it," Greg turned around and grabbed a paper out from under a pile and handed it to her, "We start moving things out ASAP."

Katrina kissed him again, "Ebony and Peter will love it!"  
"Yeah, but now that we live in a bigger house she's not going to stop about getting a dog," Greg sighed.

"I'll talk to her," Katrina kissed him again; "I've got to tell Dad. I'll see you around." She turned and left quickly heading towards her office with an enthusiastic step in her walk.

"You are so weak," Hodges said rounding the corner to enter the room; he sat a file on the counter and smirked at Greg, "You bought the house?"

Greg groaned and looked into the microscope, "I was weak to her pleading, besides it _was_ in our budget…well only with the help of Grissom."

"What?" Hodges asked, "Grissom helped pay for it?"

"It was only a thousand, I'm going to pay him back as soon as possible," Greg paused, "It was his idea not to tell Katrina."

"If she finds out, I'll be there to tell you I told you so," Hodges said with chuckle, "Oh; Wendy wanted me to ask if you guys wanted her to pick up Ebony and Peter, because she has to pick up Carter and Elizabeth anyways."

"Ah, yeah," Greg said, "That'd be great."

)()()()(

"Woo!" Greg lifted Peter up above his head then dipped him down making airplane sounds getting baby giggles out of Peter.

"My turn, my turn," Ebony jumped up and down trying to get Greg's attention.

Greg looked down at her then carefully walked Peter over to put him in the playpen. He bent down and picked up Ebony, "Phew, you are getting big!"

"Spin, spin!" Ebony shouted.

Greg spun around making obnoxious sounds in the process; Ebony's little blonde head tossed back sending out loud laughs.

"Greg, put her down, she'll puke up her dinner," Katrina bent down to cuddle Peter against her. She put the bottle to his lips and held him close as he drank it.

Greg stopped short and looked at Katrina, "Yes, ma'am."

"Aw," Ebony crossed her arms and wiggled out of her dad's arms to run to her room.

Greg sighed and walked over to Katrina; he kissed her forehead then looked around at some of the already packed boxes, "This is good."

"It is good," Katrina said then fell silent trying to remember something, "Oh, Greg, this Saturday is your reunion."

"Oh," Greg frowned and looked at her, "It is?"

"Yeah, your mom said she'd be happy to watch the kids."

"I don't know, we don't have to go," Greg said with a pout.

"Why not?"

"Because," Greg gave her a cheeky grin, "instead of sharing you with others, I could have you all to myself. Mom could take the kids and we could have some fun."

Katrina blushed, "Not going to happen; besides I want to meet your so called friends."

Greg groaned, "Fine, but I will not enjoy myself."

The phone rang and Katrina picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Katrina Sanders, is this she?"

"This is she," Katrina answered.

"My name is Debbie Walt, I work at the Trenton, Pennsylvania Police Station, I was told to call you about someone wanting to work DNA," Debbie said.

"Yes," Katrina waited.

"We have sent someone over," Debbie paused, "He should be there in a few days he has to make a couple stops along the way."

"What's his name?" Katrina asked.

"He is a CSI 2, but prefers the lab, his name is Kyle Keppler. His older brother Mike used to be helping your Crime Lab before he was killed."

"Oh," Katrina muttered, "Why does he want to work here?"

"He wants to be with the people who were with his brother last," Debbie sounded annoyed.

"Okay, well then if you could," Katrina started, "contact Catharine Willows at the Vegas Crime Labs, she'll want you to fax over paperwork."

"Thank you," Debbie said then the phone went dead.

"Okay, bye," Katrina hit end and looked at Greg, "We're getting a new DNA guy."

"Finally," Greg sighed and sat down on the couch, "No more crazy hours! So what's his name?"

"Kyle Keppler…"

"Keppler…hey there was a Keppler who used to work at the Lab."

"Yeah, Mike, apparently the brother wants to work with us now."

"Weird," Greg murmured, "but whatever works. I mean we need to be home more often."

"I know and speaking of which," Katrina looked at the clock, "I need to go."

"Yeah," Greg stood up and took Peter. He kissed Katrina, "I'll see you at three in the morning."

"Love you," Katrina smiled and walked out of the door leaving Greg alone with the two kids.

"Okay, Peter, let's get you to bed," Greg walked down the hall to tuck Peter in. Within ten minutes he was done and in Ebony's room tucking her in. After reading Sleeping Beauty two times she was asleep and Greg was left in silence.

He walked back to the living room and looked at the clock: eight o'clock. He sighed and tried to find something else to pack, anything to keep his mind off of the crazy world. He was in the midst of packing a lamp when the phone rang almost making him drop the lamp. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Greg, its Kevin," Kevin's loud voice startled Greg even more.

"Hey, Kevin, what's up?" Greg asked.

"Well, you know that the reunion is Saturday. I was just making sure you were going."

"Yep, the wife and I are definitely going."

"You're married," Kevin boomed a laugh and Greg rolled his eyes, "She's a geek isn't she."

"Yes, but she's a God-damn beautiful one," Greg hissed.

"Hey, no need to be testy," Kevin chuckled, "I'll be the judge of that, see you Saturday."

The phone went silent and Greg took a deep breath, "He never thought I could do better...none of them ever did. Oh, look its Greg the super nerd…the-never-going-to-be-with-a girl—always-going-to-be-a-virgin—afraid-to-take-a-risk-in-life—voted-most-likely-to-become-gay. Wait till they see how great I have become…"


	2. Prostitute Wife?

Katrina smoothed out the dress she wore and examined herself in the mirror. She was clad in a black knee length dress that fit every curve of her body, the top went up into a sleeveless halter top to show off the top of her smooth back, her blonde hair fell in front of her shoulders and tickled her shoulder blades and finally a light shade of make up covered her face.

"They'll be fine," Jean said reassuring Katrina from where she stood in the doorway.

Katrina smiled at Jean and walked past her to get to the front door. She kissed Ebony's cheek and kissed the top of Peter's head from where Gary held him. "I know, I'm just paranoid. Now if you need anything Greg and I both have our cell phones—.  
"Katrina, honey, I was a Mother for a baby before," Jean smiled, "I know what I'm doing."

Katrina forced a smiled and pulled on her jacket then bent down to pull on black strappy heels, "Thank you." Then directed at Ebony, "Be good for Grandma Jean and Grandpa Gary, okay?"

Ebony nodded.

"Good girl," Katrina kissed her cheek once more then walked out the door.

)()()()(

Katrina hugged her arms as a breeze ran through her; someone had taken her jacket at the door saying that the inside was warmer…bullshit. The gym was freezing; she walked towards a table where a smiling redhead and a black haired girl sat giggling over things. She walked closer to the table and cleared her throat getting their attention, they both gave her a confused look but the black haired girl spoke, "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but I don't remember you."

"Oh," Katrina shook her head, "No, I didn't go to school here I was meeting my husband here."

The redhead beamed, "You must be Eric Dane's wife."

Katrina raised an eyebrow, "Uh, no."

"Then you have to be Jordan Smith's." The redhead said.

Katrina shook her head.

"Derek Phillips?" The black haired girl asked.

Katrina shook her head.

"Well, I know you're not Kevin's," the redhead giggled, "right Beth?"

"I hope you're not," Beth smiled then lifted an eyebrow, "So, who are you married to?"

"Wouldn't it have been easier to ask that first?" Katrina asked with a smile.

Beth laughed, "Where's the fun in that?"

"I guess you're right," Katrina smiled bigger; "My name is Katrina, Greg Sander's wife."

Beth's eyes went wide, "Oh my God, no way."

"There's no way," The redhead said, "I need to find John and Kevin."

"Hurry Becky," Beth stood up and walked around the table to take Katrina's arm gently pulling her deeper into the gym, "Okay, so how much did he pay you?"

"Pay me, for what?"  
"To say you're his wife," Beth said.

Katrina stepped dead and pulled her arm from Beth's grasp, "What? He didn't pay me anything, I'm actually his wife…we have two kids!"  
"It must've been a lot of money," Beth muttered, "Wow it's like a Prostitute wife..."

Katrina reached into her bra and pulled out a family picture of her, Greg and the kids, "These are our kids Peter and Ebony. Ebony's six, Peter's two months old; Greg and I have been married for a year. We would've been married longer if I hadn't been in a coma for five years. Greg and I are happily married…I said yes because I love him not for money. Besides I work with him I know how much he makes and I am not a Prostitute."

"Ah-huh," Beth pushed her tongue against the inside of her cheek and looked into the crowd trying to catch a face in the bouncing lights.

"Beth, over here," Katrina looked to see Becky coming towards them with a large, built man and a tall, skinny man; Becky was hanging on the tall one so Katrina assumed that one was John. The other Kevin, Greg's supposed best friend.

"Kevin, Hun, this is Katrina, Greg's wife," Beth said introducing the two.

"Shut up," Kevin said in awe, "You're nerdy Greg's wife!"

Katrina nodded, "Yes, why?"

"There is no way," Kevin said.

"Why doesn't anybody believe me?" Katrina asked.

"It's just Greg is such a nerd and you're hot, sorry Hun," Kevin said.

"It's true though, we are married!" Katrina snapped. She was ready to walk off when a familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"Katrina what took you so long?" Katrina turned to see Greg smiling at her. He wore dress pants, a black shirt and a red tie, his hair spiked in its usual way.

"Sorry, I would've found you earlier, but I was little caught up in Rude Paradise," Katrina hissed glaring at the four behind her. She walked over to Greg and gave him a sad and lonely face.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"She looked so sad," Katrina whispered so only he could here.

Greg chuckled, "So that's what's bugging you, Kat, they'll be fine."

"I know, but she looked so sad," Katrina said.

"That's because you weren't fast enough in leaving," Greg said kissing her forehead.

"Greg," Greg and Katrina looked at Kevin with annoyed faces, "Is she your wife."

"I already told you that!" Katrina snapped.

"Yeah, she is," Greg said, "I told you I had a wife and this is her!"

Kevin brought his hands up in defense, "Sorry, it's just hard to believe."

Katrina rolled her eyes and took Greg's hand pulling him towards the bar set up in the corner. She plopped down on a stool and put the picture back into her bra; she slumped onto the bar and sighed.

"Katrina they were only playing," Greg said.

Katrina looked at him, "They didn't believe me…"

"Of course they didn't," Greg said with a smirk, "I mean because I'm such a sexy-good-looking man who ended up marrying a science geek."

Katrina snorted, "I think you have the roles a little confused, Casanova."

Greg scooped down and captured her lips, "They aren't going to believe you if you sit around sulking like this and ignore your husband."

Katrina gave him a suspicious look, "What are you getting at Mr. Sanders."

"Well, Mrs. Sanders," Greg took her hand and kissed it, "if you truly wish to know…I do know where this closet is." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "If you catch my drift."

Katrina smacked his chest and giggled, "Stop that!"

Greg chuckled and pulled her to her feet; he held both her hands in his and brought them to his lips pulling her closer in the process. He moved his hands quickly to each side of her face and pushed his lips against hers catching her off guard.

She squealed softly, but gripped his shoulders before pushing him away, "Knock it off," she blushed, "You act like we never have alone time."

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him, she kept her hands relaxed on his shoulders as he spoke, "But we don't…the last time we had alone time was driving back from work together."

Katrina was about to protest, but then realized he was right, "It's just so hard…"

Greg chuckled realizing something, "Did you ever notice that before we got married, even before anybody knew about us…we were able to spend more time together."

Katrina smiled lightly, "Yeah, we did, but now we have Ebony and Peter…and we've had to work with our work schedule so it would fit around when they were home not when we were all home."

"Yeah, yeah I know, but I think I see you more at work than I do at home," Greg sighed, "Thank God that new guy is coming in from Trenton."

"I hope he does well, because if he does," Katrina looked at him hopeful, "We might be able to work day shifts instead of the graveyard shifts or both…or whatever. We might actually get time together."

Greg scrunched his face together annoyed.

"What?" Katrina asked.

"To be honest I'm jealous," Greg said softly.

"How could you possibly be jealous?" Katrina giggled.

"Well," Greg cleared his throat, "Peter gets more action than I do."

Katrina tossed her head back and laughed. She looked back at Greg and held up a finger, "Okay first of all remind me to tell you later how completely wrong that sounded," she held up another finger, "two we could call your mom."

"Did I just hear you correctly?" Greg asked, "You want to pawn our children off to my mother for the night?"

"Hey, we do both have the night off," Katrina gave him a devise look, "Besides," she went on her toes whisper in Greg's ear, "I'm little behind on my _physical_ exam." She tugged gently on his earlobe before falling back onto her heels to stare at his dazed look.

"I better only find my fingerprints on that skin of yours," Greg muttered.

"Yours and Peter's," Katrina said, "We do take baths together."

Greg tossed a hand in the air, "See what I mean?"

Katrina giggled, "I was going to take a shower later when we got home," Katrina lifted an eyebrow and gave him a sexy grin, "would you care to join me?"

Greg made a sound in his throat that was a mix between a purr and a growl, "Hell yes."

Katrina smiled and pulled out of his arms, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the middle of the gym floor where everyone was dancing, he pulled him through the crowd and to the corner where it was a bit quieter. She reached into Greg's pocket and pulled his cell phone out, she handed it to him and waited.

He dialed the house and waited, finally his mom answered, "Hey, mom. Yeah, we're having a great time, yes, yes he was. Yeah they didn't believe her. Yes I know they would think she was too good. No, we aren't…that's not why I'm calling. Oh, yeah, oh that's good. Anyways, Mom, I need a favor. Yep, could you possibly take Ebony and Peter home tonight? No, we might be late getting home. Of course not…we're not that desperate. I am not pawning them off. Okay, fine so what we want to be alone…we were going to watch a movie….no that is not a codeword for sex. Why does it matter? Do you really want to know? When this over we are going to go home, take showers, cuddle, and whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears."

Katrina giggled.

Greg rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mother…we will. We're not stupid. I don't want anymore, yes I know you do, but we don't. We will. We will. Now if you don't mind my wife and I are going to find a dark corner. Yes we will see you tomorrow; sure you can take them to church. Yeah, bye." Greg snapped the phone shut and slipped it into his pocket. He looked at his giggling wife, "Next time we want to pawn them off we call your dad and you're talking to him."

"Hell no," Katrina giggled harder, "He'll give me a long speech."

"I think you need one," Greg took Katrina's hand and pulled her back into the dancing lights so he could better see her, he smiled at her and twirled her slowly.

When she came back to face him she grabbed his tie to steady herself, she looked at him, "Thank you again."

"For what, the house?" Greg smiled, "Stop thanking me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just really, really happy," Katrina smiled back.

"I know you are and soon enough we'll be in our brand new house…well it's not actually brand new, but you get the point," Greg shrugged.

"You talk too much," Katrina mumbled.

"That I do, but only when I'm with you," Greg smirked.

"You're such a loser."

"That I am," Greg kissed her nose.

"What are we doing?"

Greg gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Greg, we're at your reunion," Katrina said, "I want you to catch up with old friends and see how they are; besides I wanted to meet them too."

Greg sighed, "Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

"You don't have to be, but think of it this way," Katrina said as Greg pulled her along, "every time somebody says we aren't married I'll give you a very, very passionate kiss."

Greg's face lit up and he looked back at her; he licked his lips, "Yum."

Katrina blushed and moved to walk next to him.

Greg walked towards a group of guys standing in a circle holding drinks. Each looked—well—nerdy, yep these were the friends Katrina was kind of worried about meeting.

"Brad, Tom, Phil, Herb, and Ben," The five turned to look at Greg, "this is my wife Katrina."

"Hi," Katrina smiled at the five and they all stared in awe. She cleared her throat and looked down feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"No, way," the one with red hair smiled and looked at the blond next to him, "You hear that Tom, Greg's got himself a girl?"

"Hey, Herb, don't pick on him," The other blond at the end wearing glasses snapped.

"Yeah, Tom, listen to Ben, I mean he is a husband himself," a greasy black haired man said snickering.

"Katrina these are my old Science Club Friends. This is Herb," he pointed at the redhead, "Tom," the blond with a large nose, "Phil," the greasy black haired, "Ben," the blonde with glasses, "and finally Brad," the guy had brown floppy hair and for some reason reminded Katrina of Greg.

Katrina nodded a smile and looked at Greg with a smile.

"So you two are actually married?" Tom asked.

"Yes, we are," Greg said.

"Eh, I find it hard to believe," Herb said lifting his glass to his lips to take a drink.

"Yeah, I mean c'mon Greg; you really want us to believe that this—probably once was a cheerleader—beautiful Goddess is married to you?"

"Yeah, actually that would be nice," Greg said.

Phil chuckled, "How much is he paying you?"

"My God," Katrina flared, "why does everybody keep asking me that?"  
"Because the probability of you two being married is slim to none," Brad piped out.

Katrina glared at the two and mumbled something to herself, "Not married, I'll show them not married."

"So, who is she really?" Herb asked.

"His wife," Katrina snapped. She turned to face Greg and grabbed his collar pulling him down so their lips could connect. Her hands slowly slipped from his collar to wrap around his neck then to tangle her fingers in his hair.

Greg—being caught off guard—stumbled back running into the wall. He groaned in pain; Katrina went to pull away, but Greg held her there. She didn't object…the last time they shared a kiss this great…they couldn't remember.

Greg hooked her under the thighs and brought her legs up on each side of him making him tilt his head back to kiss her. His mind swirled and everything about the reunion vanished, he didn't care about seeing his old friends…he didn't care…no he only cared about the girl in his arms. He pulled away and looked at her breathing heavily.

"I think we should go home," Greg huffed.

"Agreed," Katrina whispered.

He sat her down and took her hand, he looked back at the five men "We'll see you guys around." He waved then pulled Katrina towards the exit only to be stopped by Kevin, Beth, Becky, John, and some brunette Katrina didn't recognize.

"Hey, Greg," Kevin said, "Leaving already? Look, dude, we didn't mean anything early. We were only messing around."

"Its fine," Greg said quickly, "but we do need to go."

Katrina peered around Greg's shoulder and nodded, "Yeah, uh, Greg's mom called…Ebony isn't, um, feeling well."

"Yeah, so we decided we should go home," Greg grunted and looked at Katrina.

"Oh, come on don't go yet," Beth said, "You guys have to stay for a little longer!"

"Yeah," Becky said, "They're going to announce awards soon."

"That's okay," Greg said, "I don't need to know that I've won award for most unchanged."

"Greg, please don't leave," the brunette pleaded.

"Sorry, Annie, but the family calls," Greg shrugged.

Annie pouted then smiled devilishly, "We could dance then maybe have some fun later."

Katrina's face flushed a crimson red, "Excuse me?"

Annie seemed to finally notice the blonde standing next to Greg, "Oh and you are?"

"Katrina Sanders," Katrina hissed, "Greg's wife."

"Oh," Annie said then looked back at Greg, "So, what do you say, Greg want to party?"

Greg gave Annie a disgusted look, "Did you not just hear her? She's my wife."

"Yeah, so," Annie shrugged.

Greg grabbed Katrina's hand, "C'mon, let's go home."

"Glad to," Katrina turned on her heels and allowed Greg to wrap his arm around her waist pulling her close, he kissed the top of her head and glared back at everyone else.

)()()()(

Katrina pulled Greg down the hall towards their bedroom not saying anything, her heart pounded and she had butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't been this nervous since the first time they were together.

Greg caught up to her and spun her around so that he could connect their lips in a passionate kiss letting their tongues mingle. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her from her lips to her shoulder than back up again.

Katrina's hands fumbled with Greg's shirt buttons until the top three were undone, her hands slipped under his shirt roaming his chest.

Greg flinched at the feel of her clod hands, but didn't disconnect from her lips instead pressed her harder against the wall so they were completely squished together. She moaned in slight pain, but kept her hands on his chest. He pulled away to break for air and was about to go back to kiss her again when the phone rang in his pocket.

Katrina groaned, "Don't answer it."

Greg pulled out the phone and looked at the name, "its Catharine."

"Don't answer it," Katrina repeated.

Greg sighed and went to flip open the phone.

"Greg, don't a—."

"Sanders," Greg said into the phone.

Katrina growled deep in her throat and walked off mumbling something.

Greg watched as she walked away officially regretting that he answered the phone.

Greg sighed and listened as Catharine explained something to him, "Yeah, yeah. That's fine. No I don't care. Oh, Kat, yeah she won't mind. No, nothing. Well, yes, but that's not your business. Okay we'll see you later, bye." He slid the phone back into his pocket and walked into the bedroom to see Katrina already dressed in pants and in the process of pulling on a blouse, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Katrina snapped, "I'm getting ready for work."

"Why?"

"Because we have to go to work," Katrina said.

"No we don't," Greg smirked.

Katrina looked at him, "What?"

"Yeah, Catharine called to say we have the day off tomorrow," Greg smiled, "Seems the new guy came in early."

Katrina's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yep," Greg walked towards her a cheeky grin spreading across his face, "So about that shower…"

Katrina started towards him her shirt dropping to the ground; she grabbed his tie and brought her lips to his only brushing him, "Forget it." Katrina hissed before pushing him back and walking towards the bathroom, he followed right after, but she slammed the door in his face locking the door.

"Katrina, what the hell is wrong?" Greg yelled through the door.

"Why did you answer the phone Greg?"

"What?" Greg stared at the door confused, "I had to!"  
"No you didn't," Katrina snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"We were alone Greg, for the first time in a long time and we were going to spend it like we did six years ago. Then you answered the phone."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard, that doesn't tell me why you're mad!"

"It felt as if you had two options starring you in the face, your job," the door opened and Katrina stood with eyes threatening to drop tears, "or me. And you chose your job."

"Katrina, honey," He reached to touch her face, but she shut the door, "I would never choose my job over you!"

"Not now, Greg," Katrina sniffled through the door, "not now. I-I just want to be left alone."

Greg sighed, "Kat…"

"Just—please," Katrina said.

Greg was about to add something, but decided against it. He turned and walked out of the bedroom taking the battery of his cell phone with.


	3. Some Day Off

"I thought having a day off meant no work," Katrina muttered as she pulled on her vest.

"Clearly you didn't read the brochure fully," Hodges said zipping up his vest.

"There was no brochure," Katrina grumbled.

"And you have no sense of humor," Hodges said.

Katrina looked at him, "How did I get stuck with you?"

Hodges shrugged and gave a crooked smile, "I guess you're just lucky."

Katrina smiled and picked up her kit, "Let's go." She headed out of the locker room with Hodges following right behind holding his own kit. She stopped short almost making Hodges collide with her.

"What are you doing?" Hodges asked.

Katrina looked into the break room to see Nick and Sara talking, "Hey, Sara good to see you again."

Sara smiled at Katrina, "Yeah, you too."

Ever since Katrina found out about Sara and her dad she thought things would have become weird, but to her surprise the two got along way better, "I was going to see if I could steal Nicky, Hodges and I might need some help on this case."

Sara looked at Nick and smiled, "Yeah, he's just being a baby about things."

"Am not," Nick stood up and walked past them, "Let me get my stuff, I'll meet you guys outside."

"Okay, let's go Hodges," Katrina started off towards the exit, but Sara called after her. She stopped and looked at her, "What?"

"I was wondering if you, Greg, and the girls wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night," Sara asked.

"Depends," Katrina smiled, "Who's cooking?"  
"Gil is, don't worry," Sara smiled back, "So we'll see you guys then?"

Katrina nodded, "Yeah, sure. Run it by with Greg the next chance you get."

"Will do," Sara said then walked off, but called back, "Have fun with Mr. I-won't-touch-anything!"

Katrina looked at Hodges with a lifted eyebrow.

"What?" Hodges looked at her, "I already told you all…field work is messy…I prefer the lab."

"Uh-huh," Katrina continued down the hall, "C'mon Mr. Clean."

"I'm going to take that as a complement with you saying I am very masculine," Hodges said following after her.

)()()()(

Brass stared at the three CSIs crouched together, shoulders touching, and personal bubbles being broken. Did he want to look closer, yes he did, but did he want to be that close to someone…eh, no. He would walk around and look at the other side if he could, but he couldn't as of right now there was no way of seeing what was on the other side unless they could get somebody out here with a large crane able to move a house…nobody would being seeing the other half of this DB. He put his hands in his pocket and rocked back on his heels waiting patiently for the three to say something. He brought his right arm up and flicked it so he could see his watch, he sighed beginning to feel bored.

"Captain Brass," Brass turned and looked up to see Dave standing above him, "how do I get down there?"

"Quite easy Dave," Brass shielded his eyes with a hand to better see the Coroner, "you jump."

"I jump," Dave nodded, "yeah…jump. I'll be right down."

Brass nodded and turned to look at the surroundings around him aside from the white house and the half body they stood in what seemed to be a hole cut out of the ground very, very carefully. It had drop off sides that if somebody wasn't paying attention they could get a couple scratches and bruises. In the center was the house, then spreading off from the house was grass…it looked like any ordinary house. The only problem was its in hole, in the middle of the desert, and with a dead body under it.

"Whoa!" Brass looked behind him just in time to see Dave skidding down the side then falling on his back. Brass shook his head and looked back at the three CSIs…they haven't moved, it was starting to freak him out.

"This body…" Nick trailed off.

"Isn't a full body…" Katrina continued.

"It hasn't been for awhile," Hodges finished.

"Which means…" –Nick.

"That somebody put it here…" –Katrina.

"Awhile ago," –Hodges.

"With only one half…" –Nick.

"So the other half…" –Katrina.

"Is missing," –Hodges.

"Now that we've established this are you going to collect things so Dave can take a look at the body?" Brass asked.

The three jumped a little being brought out of their thoughts; they all turned to look at Brass.

"Ah, yeah, sorry Super Dave," Nick stood up then helped Katrina and Hodges to their feet.

"No, it's fine," Dave walked over and knelt down to examine the half body.

"Can you determine the TOD?" Nick asked.

"I could if there was a liver to take the temperature of," Dave looked up at them then grabbed the man's arm and looked at it, "Bruises run up and down the whole arm."

"Defensive wounds most likely," Katrina muttered.

"He has three puncture wounds just below his armpit," Dave added, "looks to be post-mortem."

"Hn," Hodges turned and walked to the door he pushed it open with the tip of his boot. The smell hit him hard and he stumbled back coughing and gagging. He heaved over resting his hands on his knees for balance; he took a deep breath, "Whoa…"

"You okay Hodges?" Nick asked.

Hodges nodded his head then gave a thumbs up, "Yeah, fine." He straightened up, "Phew! That smell is horrible. I did not see that coming."

Nick looked the door then slowly walked towards it, when he hit the doorway the crook of his arm flew to cover his nose and mouth from the smell. He spoke in muffles, "Dan, wha te ell is dat?" He waved his hand in front of him trying to disperse the smell.

Katrina kept her distance starring at the two men trying to regain their sense of smell she turned towards Brass, "Does somebody have a gasmask up there?"

Brass shrugged and put his walkie-talkie to his mouth, "Any of the cars up there have any gasmasks?" He waited for a response and looked up at the edge to see two cops standing there one holding a black bag. Brass waved his hand to have him drop it, the man threw it towards them and Katrina caught it with a grunt.

"Ow," Katrina muttered. She put the bag on the ground and opened it to see seven gasmasks, "Didn't need that many…" She took one out and pulled it on, she grabbed two more and walked over to Hodges, "Here," he took it happily and put it on, "Nicky, take this." Nick turned and Katrina tossed him the mask he caught it with ease and put it on.

Nick pulled a flashlight from his pocket and flicked it on; he led the way into the house cautiously checking each step he took. Katrina and Hodges had pulled their flashlights as well and were shinning them everywhere around the house.

"This place is a dump," Hodges said kicking aside molding box.

"Well it has a body under it," Katrina said, "I'm pretty sure nobody would've cared to clean up if they needed to get the hell out."

"Or maybe whoever lived here is dead," Nick said from somewhere in a hallway.

Katrina walked down the hall and stopped to stare in the room Nick was looking at, "Yeah that is a possibility."

The once white—Katrina was assuming it was once white—bed had brown and yellow stained sheets, the pillows were tore open and feathers were scattered across the room, and it wasn't these things that made them assume the owners were dead…no it was the two bodies lying together hand in hand on the bed. The flesh on each body had begun to decompose and was now a yucky green; the clothes they wore were tattered and showed more of the green skin. Their teeth were showing through lipless mouths and their noses nothing, but green lumps with two holes, the eye sockets were black with a white liquid crusted around the edges, the ears were lumps of flesh, and to dignify weather one was man or woman was hard to say.

"That is gross," Katrina said.

"Yeah," Nick turned and continued down the hall.

Katrina looked to her right to see Hodges starring into the room as well, "This is why I prefer the lab."

"What are you talking about?" Katrina asked, "This is most fun we've had in weeks!"

Hodges looked at her and even though he wore a gasmask she was certain he was giving her a disgusted look, "You people seriously need to get some help." He turned and walked away leaving Katrina to stare at the bodies.

"I guess I'll check out this room," Katrina called out loudly.

"That-a-girl," Nick called from another room.

Katrina rolled her eyes, gulped then entered the room.

)()()()()(

"Now that is a bloody mess," Greg said putting the camera to his eye to snap a picture of the room. He let it fall against his chest then looked at Catharine, "You think it belongs to all one person."

"Hard to say," Catharine sighed and held up the blood soaked sheet, "Is it possible for a human to loose this much blood?"

"Depending on blood pressure, the wound, and/or alcohol level," Ray said standing in the bathroom doorway.

Greg pinched his lips together and looked around the room. The walls were covered in blood and every few feet would one be allowed to see the yellow walls, the carpet was soaked in blood with only one or two spots showing a gray carpet, the bed, the dresser, the mirror, and everything else was cloaked with blood to hide any colors…the room _was a_ bloody mess.

Greg snapped another picture then let it drop again. He carefully stepped on a mat that was laid down for the CSIs to travel freely around the room, he went over to the desk in the corner; he began opening drawers and shuffling through them trying to find anything important.

"No sign of a body," Greg looked up at the doorway he was just standing in to see Riley standing there.

"No body, but a lot of blood," Greg shook his head.

"Cleary this person didn't know how murderers clean up messes around here," Catharine said, "Usual they get rid of the weapon, blood and anything else, but no this guy takes the body…why?"

"Necrophilia…possibly," Greg threw out there.

"Ugh, Greg that is gross," Riley stifled a laugh then walked back down the hall.

"So the weapon—or supposed weapon—is a bat," Catharine said.

Greg nodded and opened the bottom draw to find a pistol resting on papers, "Oh, what do we have here." He took a picture before pulling it out to look at it, "Oh, a .45 Magnum, though it doesn't appear to have been fired in awhile."

"Maybe it has, maybe it hasn't," Catharine sighed, "Bag it anyways."

Greg pulled a bag out of his pocket and dropped the gun in it; he sealed it tight then carefully rested it back in his pocket making sure not to shoot his leg off.

"I'm going to see if Riley needs any help," Ray said crossing the room using the mats then disappearing into the hallway.

"So, Greg," Catharine said, "you're okay with Katrina working with Hodges and Nicky?"

Greg tensed at the words, he hadn't known she was with Nick…he only knew about Hodges, "Uh, yeah fine. Why, do I have a reason to worry?" Greg looked at Catharine.

She shrugged, "I don't see a reason to, but he is a big Texan jock…" She winked at him and turned to dust the window for fingerprints.

Greg knew she was kidding, but the thought had crossed his mind many times, "Yeah, but I'm a skinny geek…I win."

Catharine laughed softly, "That you do, who would've thought a girl as pretty as Katrina would have you pitted as her favorite type…no offense."

"None taken," Lies…he was offended, "She wouldn't have been my first choice either."

"Oh, I find that hard to believe," Catharine said, "I remember the gleam in your eyes the first day you met her."

"I was not interested in her," Greg said.

"No, but I knew you would be eventually," Catharine muttered.

"I only became greatly interested when I kept saving her," Greg smirked, "only then did I pursue her without anybody else's knowledge."

"You two did so well," Catharine turned and smiled at him, "You guys are good for one another."

"Thanks," Greg smiled back.

Catharine turned back to the window, "Now, if I may add…I do think you should watch Nicky carefully…he's been giving her _thee_ eye."

Greg opened his mouth to protest when his phone went off, he pulled it out of the _non-_gun pocket, he flipped it open, "Sanders."

"Hey, Greggo," Oh, lovely, it's Nick.

"Hey, Nicky, what do you need?" Greg asked getting the attention of Catharine.

"I was wondering…"

)()()()()(

Greg walked into the house a little after two and stumbled towards the living room, his mind was groggy and his head was spinning. He felt like he was going to puke, but he was pretty sure he already did that in Archie's car…he'll pay for the cleaning. He dropped his coat on the floor and plopped onto the couch. The light flicked on and he groaned in pain from the sudden attack of brightness.

"Where the hell have you been, Greg?" Katrina asked walking around the couch so he could see her.

He looked at the full length of his wife she wore a silky white night gown that was only two inches past her butt and had a lacey top right above her breasts, her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she smelt like cinnamon and roses. It took him a minute to register what she had asked before he answered, "The guys and me went out for a couple of drinks."

"Greg, you got off work at eight," Katrina said, "It's two."

"Sorry, we just got talking," Greg gave her a goofed up smile, but her anger didn't leave her face.

"I stayed up waiting for a phone call from you or from somebody telling me you were dead," Katrina's anger was spilling off her, "I was worried sick."

"I forgot," Greg muttered.

"You forgot?" Katrina stared at him shocked, "When I put the kids to bed at seven, you want to know what I did?"

Greg waited.

"I made us dinner, the two of us, I bought us some wine," she paused choking on sobs, "I was going to apologize for last night I over exaggerated, but then you didn't come home."

"Honey, I'm sorry," Greg said.

"No, don't 'honey' me;" Katrina glared at him, "I was terrified that something happened to you…I began to feel horrible because the last time I saw you we were fighting. I almost went into shock, but I didn't because our kids needed me."

"Katrina," Greg carefully got to his feet trying to keep his best balance, he walked towards her, but she pushed his hands away when he went to grab her face, but he was persistent. Eventually he held her face in his hands, but she wouldn't meet his eyes, "I am so sorry that I didn't call, I am so sorry I made you worry, and I am so sorry that I haven't been a good Husband."

"No, you've been a great Husband," Katrina said, "I've been a horrible Wife and Mother."

Greg shook his head, "Don't say that."

Katrina brought her eyes to meet his and she held the stare, "We both need work…on parenting and our marriage."

Greg smiled softly, "Yes, and we'll do it together. I promise to have a better way of communicating."

"And I promise I'll stop being so emotional," Katrina muttered.

Greg kissed her then separated to lick his lips, "Tastes like strawberry and alcohol."

"I drank the wine in my worrying," Katrina admitted with a blush.

Greg smiled bigger and kissed her again this time more passionately and tongue twisting. Within minutes the two were tangled in bed sheets wild hands exploring one another, lips moving at rapid paces and hearts racing, their feelings for each other flying off fast with every touch. In between kiss after kiss they'll whisper 'I love you' and hold each other waiting for sleep to consume them taking them to another day.


	4. Shift Switch

Katrina looked into the eyeholes of the microscope then back at her paper to write something; she continued to switch on and off between the two before being interrupted.

"Hi," Katrina looked up to see a man smiling large at her. His blonde hair was short and brushed back to show his pale skin and large gray eyes, "I'm Kyle."

Katrina extended her hand and he took it, "I'm Katrina."

He beamed larger at her, "So, you're my superior?"

Katrina smiled back, "You could say that." She released his hand to look back into the holes.

"That's odd."

"Why?"

"Well," he cleared his throat, "A beautiful woman, such as yourself, shouldn't be working in such a cruel place."

Katrina smirked at him, "I'm all about cruel."

Kyle smirked back at her, "We have something in common then."

Katrina laughed softly trying to push aside the need to eye roll, _he is such a flirt_.

"I guess we do," Katrina turned to lean her back against the island, "which will be helpful since we'll being seeing a lot of each other."

"Yeah," Kyle gave a soft chuckle, "I was wondering, since it would be better to get to know each other, if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight."

Katrina put a finger on her chin, "I'll have to check with Greg first."

"Greg," Kyle raised an eyebrow, "the other guy who works in DNA."

Katrina nodded.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Well, Greg is—," Katrina was cut off by the man of whom was she was speaking off.

"Hello, gorgeous," he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing his lips against her then lifting her up off the ground. He released her lips and put her back down.

"My husband," Katrina finished then smiled at Kyle.

Kyle's cool features faded to an awkward stare.

"What about me?" Greg asked smiling at Katrina then at Greg, "Oh, you must be Kyle Keppler, I'm Greg Sanders…I see you've already met the lovely Mrs. Sanders."

"Uh, yes," Kyle looked down at the ground trying to hide a blush.

Greg looked at Katrina confused, but she only smiled and kissed his chin before turning around to _try_ to finish her work.

"Well, there were three reasons I came in here," Greg said walking to the printer.

"Was one to interrupt your wife while she's working?" Katrina muttered.

"No, besides he did that already," Greg said, "anyways, the first reason was for this piece of paper. Two was to come and give my wife a kiss not to interrupt her, then three was tell said wife that she and her very sexy husband were needed in Catharine's office."

Katrina sighed and turned to look at her cheeky grinned husband, "So you did come to interrupt me."

Greg nodded slowly, "Pretty much…if you put it that way."

"You're such a pain," Katrina pulled her gloves off and tossed them in the garbage.

"That I am, but I am your pain," Greg grabbed her hands and pulled her closer so he could kiss her, completely forgetting the fact that Kyle was still there.

Kyle cleared his throat pulling the two away from their kiss.

"Oh, right," Katrina blushed lightly, "Not used to there being three people; so, um, Kyle if you could just finish up or whatever needs to be done."

"Sure," Kyle gave a nod then turned away from the two.

"Let's go," Greg held Katrina's hand pulling her into the hallway and towards Catharine's office, "has he tried hitting on you yet?"

"Maybe," Katrina said.

Greg looked at her, "Great, now I have to kick his ass."

"No," Katrina said, "besides you came in at a great time."

"I _do_ have great timing," Greg smiled and pulled her into the open door of Catharine's office.

"There you two are," Catharine stood up with a large grin, "I have good news!"

Katrina floated lightly on her feet to take a seat in front of Catharine's desk, "Riley quit?"

Catharine looked at her with a smirk, "No, sorry."

"Well, then there is no good news," Katrina leaned back in the chair.

Greg came up behind Katrina to rub her shoulders, "So, what is it?"

"The Banquet is coming up," Catharine started, "and the CSI team of the Las Vegas Crime Labs has been invited by the big guys themselves. So, we all get to go for free, no pay, no anything, but our happy selves. Its next month the second Saturday and Grissom will be giving a speech on behalf of the governor."

Katrina blinked twice before letting a smile slide across her face, "Free?"

Catharine nodded.

"Even the food?" Greg asked.

Catharine nodded again and stood up, "I already sent back a letter saying we'd _all _be attending."

"We will be for sure," Katrina stood up, "Is that it?"

"Actually no," Catharine frowned, "Ecklie wanted me to speak with you."

Greg sighed, "Great, what did we do now?"

"Well, that's the thing," Catharine sighed, "Just recently did Ecklie find out you two were married."

"Excuse me?" Katrina asked falling back into the chair, "How is he didn't know?"

Catharine shrugged, "He came to me yesterday saying that he saw you two in the DNA lab cooing about something then kissed. I told him you two have been married for a year now…he demanded why he didn't know. I told him he was invited to the wedding."

"He was," Greg said, "wait what about Wendy and Hodges."

"Same for them," Catharine said leaning on her desk.

"So what happens now?" Katrina asked.

"Shifts, that's what happens now," Catharine walked back around to look at a piece of paper, "starting tomorrow I will be taking over the night shift. My team will consist of Riley, Hodges, Katrina, and Nicky. The day shift will be under the supervision of Ecklie, his team is Ray, Wendy, Greg, and Sara whenever she is here."

Greg stared at Catharine, "Day shift?"

Catharine nodded, "It wasn't my decision to make, I'm sorry."

Greg sighed, "Its fine…I guess its fair being as it is a rule."

"Brass will be with my team, and Vartann will be with Ecklie's team. So better get your things together, because everything changes tomorrow." Catharine sat down and waited till the two were out of her office before she spoke again, "This is going to bad…"

Katrina leaned back to lie on Greg's chest; the two lied stretched out on the couch in their office trying to figure out how this was going to work.

"I guess, it's a little better, Greg," Katrina paused, "I mean if I don't go till night I can get the kids off to school and daycare, clean a little then rest. I'll wake up about an hour before the kids have to get picked up, I'll pick them up feed them then wait till you get home."

Greg groaned and put a hand over his face, "Yeah, I know, but do you have any idea how hard it'll be to see each other now?"

Katrina closed her eyes and took Greg's hand that was lounging on the back of the couch, she squeezed it and spoke softly, "We'll have to find away."

Greg kissed the top of her head, "Yeah…"

"Sanders squared," the two Sanders looked up at Nick feeling suddenly angry for the interruption, "time to work out everything for tomorrow."

)()()()(

Nick Stokes looked up from the papers in his hands and watched down the hall as the sweet, sweet sound of heels clicked closer. He dropped his head to make it look like he was reading what the papers said, but instead his eyes watched the hall leading to his office. A second later a tall, pale, perfect bodied blonde rounded the corner. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders in a golden waterfall and her suede blue eyes glittered with curiosity and integrity. She was clad in black heels, a white pencil skirted dress that went into a short sleeved V-cut blouse with a black belt wrapped tightly around her stomach. The waves of blonde bounced off her shoulders and haloed around her angelic face.

Nick licked his lips and controlled the need to run to her; instead he whispered to himself, "She's my best friend's girl." Nick allowed himself to look at her fully before adding, "And she used to be mine."

He stood up and grabbed his leather jacket off his chair. He looked at his watch, "Should probably see if Catharine needs me for anything."

"Hey Nicky," His breath caught and he looked up at her.

"Hey Kat, what's up?" Nick smiled at her.

"We need to go get that car from impound," Katrina rested a hand on her hip and smiled softly, "But I need to change first."

Nick smiled back, "'Kay, I'll meet you out in the ramp."

Katrina nodded and disappeared down the hall.

Nick released a held breath and leaned against the wall feeling suddenly very weak. Ever since Ecklie changed the shifts a month ago, Nick was ready to work and go about his business like any other day, but…oh God. Every time he's gone out on the field he's been with Katrina or if he was in the lab he was with her. He was completely fine working with her before shift change, but why is it so difficult to control himself all of a sudden? No, Greg…there's no Greg around keeping a protective watch over his wife, no Greg to keep Nick in reality, no Greg to remind Nick what he lost.

The car was warmer than the churning weather outside the truck, but the quiet was thick in the air. Nick looked at Katrina in the corner of his eye and licked his lips trying to find something to say, "Which car?"

Katrina jumped a little getting pulled away from her thoughts, "Oh, um," she reached into the back grabbing a file off the seat; she came back to sit up straight and flip through it, "A green 2007 4-door Sedan, it was registered to Jacob Carl."

"The victim," Nick squinted his eyes trying to look through the pouring rain and racing windshield wipers, "Where was it found?"

"It's been parked out on Jones Boulevard for the past three days before somebody actually called it in," Katrina snapped the file shut and sighed, "When will this weather let up?"

"Not till the morning," Nick replied sitting back and readjusting his eyes, "Why don't like the rain?"

"Rain in the desert, ha, no," Katrina looked out the window, "It can only mean bad news."

"That I can't disagree with," Nick smiled at her.

A phone rang somewhere from Katrina's side of the car she retrieved it from her coat pocket and put it to her ear, "Sanders."

Nick froze for a second and grimaced at the name she used to answer the phone, _his _name…_Greg's_ name. There was a time when he wished that he could hear her sweet voice answer the phone with a 'Stokes', but that chance is gone.

"Uh, no," Katrina said into the phone then opening the file again, "I think so…no it doesn't, sorry. Did you ask Hodges?"

There was a pause of silence.

"Oh, well then I don't know. He might, but I doubt it. Riley, no, of course she's not. I can't stand her…yeah I know, but that's not my problem. No, we can't. We're already on West Charleston."

Nick tapped his thumb on the steering wheel making a steady beat.

"My office, but if it's not on my desk it's on—."

She fell silent, but Nick continued to tap his thumb.

"Kyle was the last one to have it, yeah," Katrina's hand was on top of Nick's in a swift movement stopping the tapping.

Nick's breath caught and his heart raced faster.

"You could, but he's sleeping. We will, alright, yep, bye," Katrina sighed and snapped the phone shut, she looked at Nick then their connected hands "Are you done?"

Nick nodded and she removed his hand, "What was that about?"

"Catharine was asking where the 9 mm was, then she wanted to know if Riley was with us, I said no, she asked if we could come and get her, ha, no. So then she wanted to know where the results for the blood on the clothes were, so yeah, that's what happened."

Nick snorted, "I love this job."

"Yes, it's just glorious," Katrina smiled and looked out the window.

"So, how's Ebony and Peter?" Nick asked.

"Good, Ebony is doing great in her class."

"Isn't she in first grade?"

"Yep, best reader there."

"What about Peter?"

"He likes to do experiments with food and how far they can travel if thrown across the room," Katrina sighed, "So far he's accomplished the Living room window."

Nick laughed, "That's what you get when two nerds have kids."

Katrina looked at him and smiled, "So, Nicky, when are you going to settle down and have kids of your own?"

Nick paled at the question, "Nobody special yet, so probably not for awhile."

Katrina frowned, "Nicky, you need to get out more. There has to be somebody out there you like."

_Yeah, and she's my best friend's girl_, Nick sighed and looked at her, "In time maybe, but as of right now Buck and I are just fine."

"Buck?" Katrina raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my Border collie," Nick pulled the truck to a stop and turned off the engine.

"God, don't tell Ebony," Katrina pleaded, "She'll want one."

"Maybe I should then," Nick smirked.

Katrina grabbed the black bag off the ground and shoved it at Nick, "Just for that you can get the car."

)()()(

Greg rested his elbows on his knees and placed his face in his hands, it was 2:45 and he still hadn't gotten any sleep. He looked at the untouched empty half of the bed and shivered, damn it he hated this new shift shit. He stood up and walked over to the dresser; he pulled on a plain white t-shirt to go with his boxers (to help some what keep him warmer) and padded with bare feet softly out of his room to check on his kids. Both sound asleep and neither aware of the absence of their mother. With sleep trying to pull him down he forced himself to go downstairs, carefully avoiding boxes, and get something to drink. He sat down at the large oak table and sipped a bottle of water. He glanced around the large kitchen feeling the ghostly presence of years and years of family's eating supper together. When they moved in they had plans of having family dinners all the time and having family nights, but with this shift change it wasn't going so well.

"We need to get away from here," Greg said to himself. A vacation would be nice, but a vacation to where and with what money? All their money was put into this house. He dropped his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose he had to think of something, but what? There was nothing he could do as of right now except wait for retirement…


	5. Not Anymore

Ebony bounded down the flight of stairs in quick strides trying to get away from her chaser, "Daddy!" Her shriek ran throughout the large house waking her slumbering father. He jumped to his feet just in time to catch his daughter in his arms; he picked her up and looked at her confused, "What's wrong?"

Ebony buried her face in her dad's shoulder and muttered, "It's trying to eat me."

Greg chuckled and walked towards the stairs, "There's nothing there."

Ebony peered at the empty steps, "It's in my room." She looked at her dad and tears brimmed her eyelids, "It's going to get me." She wiggled out of his arms and ran into the kitchen to duck under the table.

"I'll go check then," he slowly made the fateful climb to his possible death if something is trying to eat Ebony. He turned right at the top and walked into the pink room, "Ebony I don't see anything!"

"Under my bed!" She yelled.

Greg went to the bed and got on his hands and knees to look under the small bed, his heart skipped a beat and he felt a chuckle rise into his throat. The deadly-man-eating-creature let out a small 'mew'. He reached under the bed and scooped up the small gray kitten, "Ebony, C'mere."

"No!"

"Ebony, it's not going to eat you," Greg walked back into the hall almost colliding with Katrina.

"Greg," Katrina looked at him then at the small cat, "What is that?"

"You're home, I thought you worked late," Greg shifted the cat in his arms and gave a crooked grin.

"Yeah, I got off early," Katrina lifted an eyebrow and licked her lips, "so, what's with the cat?"

"Oh, right, funny story actually," Greg smiled and scratched the kitten's head while telling Katrina about how Ebony was convinced it was a killer.

"I see," Katrina looked at her grinning husband and saw a gleam in his eyes; her eyes grew wide, "No."

"Why not?" Greg whined.

"Because I said so," Katrina turned and went down the stairs with Greg towing behind.

"But, honey—."

"No, buts, Greg, I said no and I mean it," Katrina walked into the kitchen and held her arms out so that Ebony could run into them. Katrina hefted her up and looked back at Greg.

"Look at him," Greg held the cat against his face and gave Katrina a puppy dog look while the cat's yellow eyes grew big make him look bugged out, "he's so cute."

"How did he even get inside?" Katrina asked.

Greg shrugged and put the cat down, "Beats me."

Katrina watched as the cat ran towards the stairs, "You let it go."

"Yeah, so," Greg smirked, "it's our cat."

"I said no," Katrina hissed.

"Yeah, but you would've gave in eventually," Greg kept his smirk strong before walking off.

Katrina looked at her blonde daughter and shook her head, "What are we going to do with him?"

"Give him the boot," Ebony smiled.

Katrina laughed softly, "He's not that bad yet, maybe we'll just have ice cream without him…how's that sound?"

"Good," Ebony beamed at her mom hugging her tightly.

)()(

"Greg, I've been thinking," Katrina said as Greg shut Ebony's bedroom door.

"About what?" He softly clapped his hands together and walked towards where she leaned on the wall.

"Us," Katrina said stopping Greg short, he straightened up frowned.

"What do you mean?" Greg felt a heavy weight push on his shoulders and his breathing was the only thing he could hear.

Katrina saw the thoughts and horrors race across his face, "Oh God Greg no! I didn't mean that, I would've never ever done that to you and the kids." Katrina walked towards him and held his face in her hands, "You stupid idiot, you didn't let me finish."

Greg stared into her eyes waiting for her to continue.

"I meant us, the kids, work, the house, everything," Katrina sighed, "It's way too much too handle."

"Well, there's nothing we can do at the moment," Greg muttered.

"Shush," Katrina hissed, "I'm not done."

Greg rolled his eyes.

"I might have a solution to all of this," Katrina let Greg's face go and walked towards their bedroom, "Greg, I'm going to quit."

Greg quickly followed after her catching her hand, "What, but I thought that job was something you wanted for so long."

"It is," she looked down at the connected hands, "but that was before I had you."

Greg stared at the top of her head.

"Greg, I thought it about this for a long time and I realized I never see the one thing I truly wanted," Katrina met his stare, "you, I want to be with you. I don't get to be with you anymore, I don't get to be with the kids that much, I want my family."

"What about money?" Greg asked.

"What about it?" Katrina asked, "Maybe I can strike a deal with Ecklie…you know like coming in every so often."

Greg sighed, "Are you sure?"

Katrina nodded, "Yes, I'm positive."

Greg smiled and kissed her soft lips before turning to look down the long hall, "Can we keep the cat?"

Katrina laughed, "Yeah, sure why not. It's probably better than a dog."

Greg did a silent fist pump before kissing her again, "God, I love you."

"I know," Katrina tapped his nose and walked past him, but stopped short as her phone went off in her pocket, "Sanders."

"We're swamped," Catharine sighed out.

"We'll be right in," Katrina snapped the phone shut and looked at Greg, "As of right now I'm still a full CSI, we need to go."

Greg nodded and walked towards Ebony's room, "You get Peter."

)()()(

"Mommy," Ebony murmured half awake.

"Sh," Katrina stroked Ebony's cheek and kissed her forehead before covering her up with the blanket that hung on the back of the couch.

Peter lied nestled in a portable play pen near the couch. Greg had just finished covering him with a light blue blanket.

"Greg, Katrina," Catharine whispered from their open office door, "I'm really sorry that both of you had to come in."

"Its fine," Katrina plugged in the baby monitor and handed two portable speakers to Greg to turn on.

He hooked one on his jean pocket then hooked one onto Katrina's belt, "I think we work better together anyways."

Catharine smiled, "Yeah, okay let's get to work."

Katrina followed Catharine out of the office and paused long enough for Greg to shut the door and walk next to her.

"Okay, we've got three dead bodies and all right now going under autopsy," Catharine sighed and rounded a corner quickly, "all the labs are covered in samples from this one case and two others. Ecklie is home with the flu so he's of no help; we've got both day and night shift here. So in other words there's a lot to be done and there will be many people going through the halls. We're in so deep we even have some of the cadets up here helping." She stopped and faced the two with a wary smile, "So can you handle it?"

Greg and Katrina smiled, "Yeah."

"Alright good luck," Catharine walked away almost colliding with Wendy.

Wendy spotted them and hurried towards them, "Okay, Kyle and I are running DNA tests on the clothes and sheets. You two are going to the garage to look over the big blue ford."

"Fun," Katrina started off taking Greg's hand pulling him along.

)(

"Since when did the department switch over to white and baby blue walkies?" Greg looked up from the rim he was swabbing to see Brass picking up one of the speakers.

"They didn't," Katrina said jumping down from the bed of the truck; she pulled her gloves off and walked over to take it from his hands, "this is so we can hear if one of our kids wakes up."

Brass looked at her a little surprised, "I heard a Sanders was here, but I didn't hear both of you were here." He shook his head, "Oh well, so the kids, they under super vision."

"Sort of," Greg muttered, "They're locked in our office."

"Nice parents," Brass huffed then turned to look down the hall, "I need one of you."

"I'll go," Katrina said quickly.

"You don't even know what it is yet," Brass raised an eyebrow, she only shrugged he sighed, "Alright then, Junior, you, Nick and me are going to a warehouse out on Harmon Avenue, Bomb Squad was just there someone stumbled upon it and thought it was explosive chemicals. It's not, but they want us out there to do our thing."

"Fun," Katrina hurried over to Greg, he slowly stood up and wiped the back of his gloved hand across his forehead leaving a black streak. Katrina snorted and grabbed onto his coveralls collar, "Make sure you listen for my babies."

"They're _our_ babies, I helped," Greg smirked and kissed her lightly, "Hurry back."

"Why you've got this covered," Katrina beamed.

"Trust me by the time you get back I'll still be in this garage," Greg looked ran a finger down Katrina's nose leaving a streak of grease, she gasped and he laughed.

"You didn't," Katrina's gaped mouth snapped shut as she glared at him, "Just for that you don't get a good-bye kiss." She released his collar and turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm pulling her back wrapping his arms around her waist. He locked lips with her and moved them passionately as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Brass groaned and rolled his eyes, "I'll be in the meeting room."

The two stayed glued together a moment longer their lips playing with one another as a tear rolled down Katrina's cheek. Greg felt the wetness mix with their kiss and he pulled away instantly to see tears slowly leaking from her blue eyes. He whipped his gloves off quickly and held her face as her arms slipped from his neck to rest her hands on his chest, "Katrina, honey, what's wrong?"

Katrina sniffled and shook her head, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Greg stared into her eyes trying to find an answer.

"Something," –inhale– "something doesn't feel right, I don't feel right."

"About what…us?" Greg hushed nervously.

"No, God, I already talked to you about this," Katrina sighed, "Ever since the reunion something just isn't right. I have a bad feeling about things and I don't know why."

"Well try not to think about it, try to think about the life we have, the kids, the house, the new little kitten," Greg smiled.

Katrina snorted, "I guess, well I should go. I'll be back soon." She kissed him one more time before walking out of the garage towards the meeting room, stripping off her coveralls in the process.

Greg smiled to himself and crouched down to keep swabbing.

Katrina walked into the large room and smiled at Brass, "Ready."

"Are you sure? Because I really don't think you two kissed each other enough," Brass smirked and Katrina sneered, "Okay you two, let's go."

)()(

"Are you sure none of these are explosive?" Katrina asked starring at the bottles of chemicals lining the wall.

"Positive," Brass said putting his cell phone to his ear and walking out.

"This could take awhile," Katrina muttered, she bent down and grabbed a piece of broken glass with a fingerprint sticking out, "Or not."

"We probably won't be done till two this morning," Nick added, "I should've ate dinner."

Katrina smiled as she picked up another piece of glass, "You should take better care of yourself, Nicky."

"I do," Nick stepped somewhere sending off a crunch of glass, "Shit."

"Smooth," Katrina looked over her shoulder to see him bending down to look at the damage, "If you can recover those pieces, get more evidence and finish by two. I'll treat you to breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan," Nick smiled and popped on orange glasses and took out the UV light, "Want to know something about Greg?"

"Sure," Katrina opened an evidence bag and carefully put pieces of black stained glass in it.

"Before he met you he was the Casanova of his dreams," Nick chuckled, "He always seemed to be looking at a girl when on a case. When we were at this Wedding case the groom's mom was murdered and we lost the evidence so we were recalling what happened. Greg's story included wonder bras and girls trying to make him feel weak. He was something else, always trying to hit on girls, but you changed him…how?"

Katrina had stopped what she was doing frozen in place, "I'm not sure…I never thought he was like that."

"Greg, yeah he was," Nick smiled, "He still blast metal and stuff?"

"Music, yeah all the time, I don't mind, I listened to that too when I was in college," Katrina forced a small smile as she continued to collect pieces.

"He used to have this huge thing for Sara," There was beep of the UV being turned off, "But when he saw you…I think he changed all over."

Katrina didn't answer.

"You changed him Katrina, you made him realize that as fun as the world is when single the world would be better if there was only one to share it with," Nick fell silent as he swabbed a wall.

Katrina kept quiet not wanting to answer, what if Greg still liked to have fun like that. What if he still was a Casanova, "No, he's not." Katrina forced a smile as she allowed her thoughts to bring memories of when they were a secret, but they were quickly interrupted by her phone going off, "Sanders."

"Hey honey," Greg huffed, "I have to go out on a call with Catharine and Hodges, but Sara was just here she took the kids home with her, but I wanted you to know so that you wouldn't have a panic attack when you got back."

"Okay, thanks for the heads up," Katrina stood up and grabbed a bottle off a shelf, "Be careful, Greg."

"I'm done getting hurt on the job," Greg chuckled and sighed, "I'll see you later."

"I love you," Katrina said quickly.

"I love you too," the line went dead and Katrina pocketed her phone, she looked over at Nick, but his eyes were glued on the opposing wall from her

Katrina stood up and walked towards Nick, her foot kicked something on the ground and she bent down to pick it up, "A wallet?" She flipped it open and instantly the pictures caught her attention, the first was of Warrick with his arm draped on Nick's shoulder laughing about something as Nick gave him a dumbfound look. The next was Nick and his parents at his home ranch in Texas, the third of his Border collie licking his cheek. Katrina smiled to herself and flipped to the next and felt a laugh fill her throat it had Nick and Greg in it, each holding a beer bottle, each dressed in a tux with silver ties. The picture was from the Sanders's wedding; Nick had been Greg's best man and this picture was taken at the reception. The two were smiling at the camera clutching the beer tight with happy eyes; the next picture was them again, but this time they had removed their jackets to show the silver vests underneath. Nick was holding a smiling pink gowned Ebony with curly hair; she had wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and was kissing his cheek Nick was in mid laugh from the kiss. Greg had a little boy sitting on his shoulders resting his arms and chin on Greg's head, the little boy was of course Carter with his dark hair and same silver vest. Katrina laughed quietly and flipped to the last picture, Greg looked at the camera with a big goofy grin as Katrina kissed his cheek and Nick on the other side of him kissing his other cheek trying to contain laughter.

"My favorite pictures go in my wallet," Nick said startling Katrina.

She snapped the wallet shut and held it out to him, "Sorry, I thought it was evidence at first, then I got distracted by pictures."

"It's okay," Nick took the wallet and put it in his pocket.

"You and Greg look so handsome in those tuxes," Katrina said.

Nick chuckled, "Why thank you. Now let's get this over with I'm starving."

"Okay," Katrina turned back to her wall of chemicals leaving Nick to his wall of stains.

)()(

"This is a good hamburger," Nick said in a mouthful.

Katrina ate a fry and sipped her soda, "Glad to hear."

"So, what's been on your mind?" Nick asked, "I know for a fact that something is bugging you."

"Aaron's getting out," Katrina muttered.

"Oh," Nick put his hamburger down and wiped his hands on his napkin. He sighed and reached across the table to hold her hands in his, "Katrina look at me."

Katrina looked up at him with worried eyes.

"He can't hurt you anymore," Nick squeezed her hand, "We won't let him. You've got all of us to protect you and the kids. Once he does get out you can get a restraining order, you can even make sure he goes to court to move somewhere else."

"Can you do that?" Katrina asked.

"I'm not sure," Nick said, "but if you can't I'll make sure that he does move somewhere away from here. I can promise you that none of us will let him near you. Grissom will strangle him if he does, Catharine will shoot him, Sara will kick his ass, Warrick will haunt him, I'll beat him into a pulp, and Greg will make sure you're always safe…as well as the kids."

Katrina smiled lightly, "Thank you, Nicky."

Nick smiled back, "Anytime."

Katrina leaned across the table to kiss his forehead, "You're a good friend." She leaned against her seat and sighed. She pulled her hands free from his and wiped at her eyes trying to prevent tears, but before she could say another thing her cell phone _and_ Nick's went off. Both had their phones to their ears.

"Sanders."

"Stokes."

"Katrina," Sara said breathless.

"Nicky," Catharine sounded out of breath.

"It's Greg," Sara was quick and desperate.

"It's Greg," Catharine huffed.

"What happened?" Katrina and Nick stood quickly.

Katrina's phone beeped and died, "No, no, no, no. Please don't!"

"Okay, I'll bring her over," Nick snapped the phone shut and dropped forty bucks on the table, "Let's go." Nick started for the door and was the first to his truck, Katrina climbed in and clutched his arm, he looked at her and the panic in her eyes rose.

Nick made sure he hit the highway before actually taking full note of her nails digging into his skin.

"Nick, what happened to him?" Katrina asked.

"He, he was badly hurt," Nick whispered.

"What, how badly?" Katrina's hands slipped to her armrest.

Nick grabbed one of her hands, "Very badly, he was attacked."

"By who?" Katrina asked.

"I'm not sure," Nick said softly.

Katrina's hand squeezed Nick's and her heart thudded loudly, "Please hurry."

"We're almost there," Nick stroked the back of Katrina's hand with his thumb. He always imagined himself holding her hand and doing this, but never in this situation. Never had he seen her worried so much as of right now, Nick knew that she was afraid of what she would see at the hospital, he couldn't blame her. The last time he remembered Greg in the hospital was after the mob incident, he wasn't sure Katrina should see him in a situation like that.

The hospital had cars going in and out, but Nick parked quickly and got to the other side to grab Katrina's hand, the last thing he wanted was for her to run in there all hysterical. He pulled her along and reached the receptionist desk, "We're here to see Greg Sanders."

The red haired girl typed away at her computer before looking up, "I'm sorry, but only family is allowed up to see him at the moment."

Nick groaned and looked at Katrina her eyes were dark and clouded over, "Katrina, I can't go up there."

Katrina, snapping out of it, looked at him, "Why not?"

"Only family is allowed right now," Nick released her hand and allowed her to walk in front of him to talk to the lady.

"Which room is he in?" Katrina asked.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but just as I told your husband here only family is allowed up there," the lady looked at her screen.

Katrina closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again, "This is not my husband, my husband is in the room you aren't letting me go to!"

"Oh, who are you looking for then?" The lady looked at Katrina.

Katrina's face flared and she ran a hand through her blonde hair, "I am looking for Greg Sanders."

"Uh-huh, and you are?" The lady smiled.

Katrina bit her tongue holding back the urge to scream at the lady, "My name is Katrina Sanders; I am the wife of Greg Sanders who as of right now does not have his wife by him!"

The lady snorted a laugh and went back to her computer.

"Are you listening to me?" Katrina slammed her hands on the counter getting the lady's attention again, "I just told you I'm his wife! I want to see him now!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you and your husband are going to have to wait over there in the waiting room," the lady glared at her, "I do not approve of you lying."

"Lying! I am not lying to you! I am Mrs. Sanders! The one and only Mrs. Greg Sanders! Now you are going to let me see my husband or so help me God I will break your God-damn neck!" Katrina was almost leaning over the counter.

Nick grabbed Katrina's shoulders as he saw the receptionist start for her phone, "No need to call Security ma'am I work with the police."

"I do too," Nick looked over his shoulder to see Brass walking towards them, "What seems to be the problem Nick?"

"The problem," Katrina started towards Brass, "this bitch won't let me see my husband!"

Brass put his hands up in defense and Nick grabbed Katrina's arms from behind pulling her back, "Why not?"

"She thinks Katrina's my wife and that she's pulling a joke," Nick said.

Brass raised an eyebrow and walked over to the redhead, "I can personally tell you that, that is Greg Sanders wife."

Katrina pulled her ID tag out of her pocket and held it out to the lady, "See, it says Sanders not Stokes!" Katrina put it away and grabbed a small thin leather square that had a flap; she flipped it open to show a picture of her, Greg, and the kids. The lady took it and shook her head.

"The kids were brought upstairs by a nurse," the lady handed it back, "to be with their father and _mother_."


	6. Grissom's Family

"The kids were brought upstairs by a nurse," the lady handed it back, "to be with their father and _mother_."

"Mother? I am their mother! WHO THE HELL IS UP THERE WITH MY KIDS!" Katrina screamed dragging attention towards her and pulling people out of the waiting room, people she knew including her dad.

"Katrina," Grissom walked the distance towards his daughter, "I thought you were upstairs already."

"No, I'm not clearly," Katrina hissed.

"They said you were up there when the nurse took the kids up there," Grissom looked at Nick and Brass then back at the others.

"Why doesn't she believe me?" Katrina snapped.

"I'm not sure," Grissom muttered he was about to add something else, but was cut off by the sound of a woman entering the room.

"Where's my son?" Katrina felt relief flood over her at the sight of Jean and Gary Sanders. Jean caught sight of Katrina and tears drenched the two women's faces, "Katrina."

Katrina jogged towards her and allowed the older woman to hug her, Gary walked to the receptionist "My wife and I are here to see our son, Greg Sanders. My names Gary Sanders and that's my wife. Jean."

"Katrina why aren't you up there already?" Jean whispered.

"She said his wife is already up there," Katrina sobbed.

Gary looked at his wife and daughter-in-law then at the redhead.

"Okay, Mr. Sanders would your wife and you please follow this nurse to your son's room?" The lady stood up, but Gary didn't move, "Sir is something wrong?"

"Why isn't my daughter-in-law up there, Ms. Cole?" Gary asked scratching his chin.

Ms. Cole looked around him at Katrina and Jean, "Your daughter-in-law is already up there sir."

"No she is not," Gary slammed his fist down, "I was at my son's wedding, I stood up in my son's wedding and I know for a fact that, that beautiful blonde there married my son." Gary stared at her, "What does this so-called daughter-in-law of mine look like?"

"She was tall, brunette and had green eyes," Ms. Cole blinked at the confused, "said she was Mr. Sanders's wife for the past five years."

"Annie," Jean said.

"Annie," Katrina echoed and memories of Greg's reunion flooded her, "Brass I'm going to need you and a few others up there as witnesses and to hold me back."

Brass sighed and looked at the others, "Catharine, Nick, Sara, and Grissom you four come with me." Brass looked at Ms. Cole, "What room is he in?"

"Three-twenty-eight," Ms. Cole sat back down with wide eyes, "I am so sorry."

Katrina wiggled out of Jean's arms and took off running.

"Kat, wait!" Grissom yelled after, but she didn't hear him. She slammed the door open to the stairs and ran up as fast as she could go, she reached the third level and ran down the hall pushing people aside. She could hear the others behind her apologizing to the people she knocked aside. She was on the last turn when she saw her kids, "Mommy!" Ebony ran towards her, but Katrina walked past allowing Sara or Grissom to grab the little girl and Peter who sat in his stroller. She stopped outside the door and turned the knob, but the knob wouldn't budge it was locked. Katrina stood back took a deep breath and kicked the door, it twitched, she kicked it again, and this time it swung open. Katrina stepped in to see Annie sitting by Greg's side holding his hand; she saw Greg's face, the bruises, the cuts, and the bandage wrapped around his forehead with a strip running across his nose and instantly panic filled her. She ran towards Greg forgetting Annie was there, she gently touched Greg's face, "Greg, honey, can you hear me?"

Greg's eyes fluttered open and he looked at her, but didn't speak.

Katrina's hands shook wildly, "It's going to be okay. I'm here now." She kept a hand on his cheek and put the other on the side of his head; she kissed his lips softly and felt her tears mingle with it. She pulled away and looked at his closed eyes, "Greg, please don't leave me."

"Who is this woman, Annie?" Katrina looked over her shoulder to see a dark haired older woman and a man with gray hair. The woman, who had spoken, was staring at Katrina in disgust.

"I'm his wife," Katrina hissed.

Annie laughed, "Only in her dreams, Mom, I've had issues with her stalking Greg in the past."

"Excuse me," Katrina stood up and glared at Annie then at her hand on Greg's, "Get your hands of my husband."

"Little missy, I think you need to leave," Annie's dad said standing up.

Katrina glared at him, "Shut the hell up." She looked back at Annie, "If you don't remove your hands in the next five seconds I will personally remove them myself."

"Now, I mean it," Annie's dad touched her shoulder and tugged.

Katrina looked at him, "Let go of me!"

He grabbed her other shoulder and started to pull her out of the room, but was stopped by a voice in the door frame.

"Get you hands off my daughter," the man let go and Grissom pushed past him to stand in front of Katrina, "Who are you?"

"I'm Daniel Green, and that's my wife Betty Green," he grunted, "our daughter Annie was just trying to visit her husband when this psycho bitch busted in."

Grissom crossed his arms, "My daughter isn't psychotic."

"Then why is she acting like that?" Daniel puffed his chest out.

Katrina ignored the two and walked around to stand by Annie.

Annie looked up at her, "Get out."

Katrina was done talking her left hand balled into a fist and buried into Annie's nose sending the girl into the wall.

Annie got to her feet, "You bi—."

Katrina punched her in the nose once more this time sending the girl against the window, and again Katrina's fist met the girls face drawing blood from a broken nose.

"Katrina, that's enough!" Grissom snapped.

Katrina's ready fist flew at Annie again, but stopped short and fell limp, "Get the hell away from us."

Annie stared at Katrina wide eyed and held her nose, "At least I was with him right away and not holding hands with another guy exchanging kisses!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katrina snapped.

"I saw you at that restaurant," Annie said nodding her head, "with him," she pointed at Nick, "I saw you two talking, I saw you hold hands then I saw you kiss him."

"You followed me?" Katrina said breathless.

"Not even going to say anything about it!" Annie shrieked, "You cheating bitch!"

"I'll admit to it all, I'll admit to holding Nicky's hands, he was comforting me," Katrina hissed, "That's what friends do, he held my hands, I kissed his forehead as a thank you! I love Greg with all my life I would never ever do that to him!"

Annie stayed quiet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Green," Brass spoke in sighs, "I'm going to be taking your daughter in for impersonating a CSI and faking a marriage she was never apart of."

Daniel looked at his daughter, but said nothing as he grabbed Betty's hand and walked out of the room.

Annie looked at the room full of CSIs and felt anger rise, "I could have been the best wife he ever had! I could have been everything to him! Then you had to go and get kidnapped! I am going to kill you, Blondie! I am going to kill you slowly and painfully! Then, then I can have Greg all to myself."

"Okay, I think it's time for you to go," Brass walked around grabbing Annie's arm. He pulled her out of the room in the process of reading her rights.

Katrina's adrenaline was still running on high and she wanted nothing more then to hit Annie again, but her energy faded in an instant when a hand lightly brushed the back of her thigh, the feeling came again in a slow stroke. Katrina slowly turned around to see Greg's arm stretched towards her; the arm was purple and a sick yellow, his hand was wrapped in bandages that seemed to be staining red with each move. Katrina grabbed his hand gently and looked towards his face. His brown eyes met hers and tears streaked down her face, "I'm sorry…" her whisper got movement from the hand she held and she carefully brought it back to the bed so he could rest it on the flimsy blue cloth. Katrina put a hand on top of his head and the other stroked his bandaged hand.

"Katrina, we'll be downstairs," Grissom said softly.

Katrina nodded and felt Jean carefully pull at Katrina's jacket till she moved to get it off, "Thank you," Katrina paused, "Mom."

The side of Jean's eyes crinkled when she smiled, "You're welcome."

The other's walked out of the room taking the kids with leaving Katrina and Greg, "You told me you were done getting hurt Mr. Sanders."

The corner of Greg's mouth twitched, but then relaxed as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth a bit, but nothing came out.

Katrina kissed Greg's cheek and kept her lips pressed against him muttering words.

"Mrs. Sanders," Katrina looked up to see a gray haired doctor.

"Yes," Katrina sniffled and stood up she wiped at her eyes.

The doctor walked towards her and held out his hands, "I'm Richard Cards, your husband's Doctor."

Katrina shook his hand, "Nice to meet you." She slid her hands in her back pockets and looked over her shoulder at her sleeping husband, "What happened?"

"Well," Dr. Cards looked at Greg then grabbed Katrina's arm pulling her out of the room, "Mrs. Sanders, your husband was brutally attacked by someone. He has—had—internal bleeding, we were able to stop it. He also had his nose broken, his left knee cap shattered, right shoulder cracked, two broken ribs, internal and external bruising, his right hand is mildly cut up, his other hand was badly cut up, and one of the broken ribs nearly punctured his lungs."

Katrina's mouth was hung open and tears were threatening, she brought a hand to her mouth, "Who could do such a thing?"

"Mrs. Sanders," Dr. Cards grabbed a clipboard out of the basket next to Greg's door and flipped to a page, he turned it over to show a picture of Greg with a bruised face and his head wrapped up, "Do you know about this?"

Katrina choked on a sob and shook her head, "No."

"I don't find that surprising," Dr. Cards sighed, "It happened when you were in your coma, he had saw a group of men beating another man. He was spotted and one started running towards him, he accelerated for a brief second and the man fell to the ground and later died in the hospital. After the hit the group turned and came at your husband…they broke the back window then his window and dragged him out of his car from the window. There they continued to beat him…he had become their new target. He was, like the picture showed, badly bruised—."

"Please stop," Katrina stepped back running into the wall. She slipped down to the ground and wrapped her arms around her jeaned legs.

"Mrs. Sanders," Dr. Cards squatted down next to her, "your husband is lucky to be alive…what happened to him was worse than what happened years ago. We are doing everything in our power to help him and keep him comfortable…the police also dispatched a team of CSIs to find out who did it, but until your husband can talk we might never know."

Katrina shook her head, "What day is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"What day is it?" Katrina looked at him.

"November third," Dr. Cards answered.

Katrina's breath caught and burst into choking sobs, "I-I-I, know-know who did it."

Dr. Cards rested a hand on her arm, "Who?"

"Aaron Bates," Katrina answered in a whisper, "he tried to kill me a few years ago…now he's tried to kill Greg."

"You can't be sure of that," Dr. Cards said.

"Once the teams done it'll be there, all the proof they need to put him back in prison where he belongs," Katrina muttered.

"Mrs. Sanders, let's get you back inside by your husband, okay?" Dr. Cards helped Katrina to her feet and brought her to a chair next to Greg's bed, "Do you need anything?"

Katrina shook her head and watched as the doctor left shutting the door behind him, even with a broken latch. Katrina sat quietly not touching Greg as she listened to his deep breathing and moans of pain as he slept in a dreamless world. Her heart was breaking with each bruise or bandage she discovered on his body. Katrina had been staring at the floor, but when she finally looked up at him he was staring at her intently without saying a word…he just stared at her. Katrina waited for something to come out of his mouth, but nothing did, instead he turned his head back to look at the ceiling and closed his eyes. She couldn't take it anymore she got to her feet and ran out of the room shutting the door behind her, she slid down the door and rested her head on it waiting for the tears to stop, the fear to go away, and the pain of not knowing to vanish, but nothing happened and nothing changed. She hugged her knees again and kept her head tilted back to look at the ceilings, "This can't be happening…it should all be over."

"Katrina," the voice was soothing to her breaking heart. She let arms wrap around her as she climbed over a leg to sit between their legs, her legs curled up next to her and her head rested on the man's chest, tears staining his shirt.

"Why is this happening, Dad?" Katrina asked.

Grissom held his daughter tight and looked straight ahead as her head fit into the groove of his neck he was careful not to move so that his chin wouldn't jab into the top of her head, "I don't know, honey, I don't know."

"It was him wasn't it?" Katrina asked.

"I can't say for sure," Grissom answered.

"Find out, okay, Daddy? Find out for me please," Katrina clutched his shirt and pushed her face harder against his chest as screams threatened to explode.

"I will," Grissom kissed the top of her head, "I promise, I will do everything I can to find out who did this. I won't rest till I do. Someone hurt my little girl and I'm going to find out whom." Grissom took a deep breath and put his forehead against Katrina's head. How could he let this happen to her? He was her father it was his job to protect her and keep her out of harms way. He wasn't there when she was a child and he sure as hell wasn't going to miss the rest of her life. He was here and he needed to help her. His baby needed him and he was going to help. Her shaking body broke his heart into a million pieces and her loud sobs were needle points to his own tear ducts, "Everything's going to be okay…all okay…"

Through her shaking sobs he heard her whisper words that he hadn't heard in awhile, "I love you, Dad…"

Grissom's tears threatened to fall and he finally felt one streak the side of his face, "I love you too, Katrina." Grissom turned his head to see Sara, Catharine, Nick, Hodges, Wendy, Brass, and for a flickering second he was sure he saw Warrick standing there. He knew from them still standing there that he knew he could protect his daughter, his wife, and his family that he had made over the years. Catharine was the first to move, she reached Grissom and Katrina with a frail smile, "You've got room for more?" Grissom gave the same small smile before putting an arm out for Catharine to lean against his shoulder and stroke Katrina's blonde hair. Sara was next, she sat down on the other side of Grissom, she rested her head on his shoulder and held his arm as her other hand found Katrina's to hold. Wendy sat down with her knees pulled to her chin and scooted forward till her legs were touching Katrina's legs on the ground, Wendy's hand rested on Katrina's knee in reassurance. Grissom looked at the three who still stood a few feet away, Nick was leaning against the wall watching them with a small smile, Hodges was leaning on the opposite wall with a similar smile, Brass had his hands in his pockets and gave a shrug before a smile, and once again Grissom swore he saw Warrick standing by Brass with his arms folded, smiling and nodding before he was gone again.

Grissom looked at the four girls by him and how much the changed Katrina's life, Sara had become one of Katrina's most trusted friends, Wendy had been a sister to Katrina ever since they met, and Catharine had been almost like a mother to Katrina always worrying and making sure she was okay. Grissom was glad Katrina had them; with the life she had she needed a good friend, growing up alone she needed a sister to share secrets with, and having the mother she had she needed a woman to look up to and look to for help. He had never realized how much they impacted her life, even the guys had been there for her. Hodges was a friend that she could talk to about Greg, Katrina had mentioned one time how Brass was like an Uncle she always wanted, Nick was the best friend of her and Greg, and then there was Warrick the one that Katrina loved to go out on a scene with: he was her big brother. There were times when he had even heard Warrick call her little sister, it always made him smile. Katrina had this whole family to help her and they wouldn't stop till she could sleep in peace at night. Grissom had this idea that Greg being with his daughter would be bad for her, but on the day of her wedding. The day he walked her down that long red aisle to a new future, he remembered looking at Greg and seeing his face. He was smiling a smile Grissom never saw before, a smile that Grissom only thought existed in books, Greg's eyes only looked at Katrina and the whole time they seemed to glow with emotions that Grissom couldn't begin to explain. When he finally reached the end of that aisle he looked at his daughter and tears slipped out of his eyes, she was beautiful, he kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Daddy," that's what she had whispered and that's what made him realize she was happier than she had ever been. He had turned to Greg, but even though the happy groom was walking towards Grissom he was looking at Katrina. Finally when Greg looked at Grissom and took his hand shaking it, "Greg, keep my baby safe." Greg smiled and squeezed Grissom's hand, "She is my whole life, and I'll keep her safe no matter what…" After they released hands Grissom remembered Greg taking Katrina's hand and whispering, "I love you."

That day was one Grissom had feared, but after hearing those three words he knew that his daughter could never be safer. Now whenever he laid eyes on Greg he couldn't help feeling relief that this man loved his daughter. He knew Greg, he knew that Greg was a kid and liked to fool around he talked about it all the time. After the wedding he could tell Greg had eyes for his daughter and no one else. He couldn't be happier to call Greg his son.

Nobody knew how long they sat there and nobody cared, but it wasn't till the sound of sobbing stopped that they dared move. Sara reached over and brushed a piece of hair out of Katrina's face, "She's asleep." Sara stood up slowly then helped Wendy to her feet. Catharine gave Katrina's hair one last stroke before standing up and waving Nick over. Nick didn't need to be told to pick Katrina up, he picked her up and waited for Grissom to stand, "Where do you want take her?"

Grissom sighed, "Sara and I are taking the kids so I think she'd rather stay here."

"'Kay," Nick shifted her a little bit and nodded at the door, "Could someone?"

"Right," Wendy pushed the door open and Nick carried Katrina in he looked around the room trying to decide where to put her, but there was no room.

"Where should I put her?" Nick asked.

Grissom walked in behind him and looked around before pointing at the bed, "Put her by Greg."

"Is that a good idea?" Sara asked.

"She won't hurt him," Catharine whispered. She walked over to carefully move Greg's arm onto his stomach.

Nick shrugged, but put Katrina down next to Greg so that a hand rested on his chest and the other gently touched his shoulder, her head moved to rest against the top of her hand that was on his shoulder. She took a deep breath and seemed to relax in front of everyone.

Nobody moved for a moment, but finally Grissom stood alone on the side Greg was on he didn't move he didn't know what to do. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. His thoughts though were interrupted by a hand touching his own hand; Grissom looked to see Greg staring at him, once Greg knew had his attention he brought his hand back to rest on Katrina's. The hand was wrapped in a bandage that covered all his fingers, small slits of red were appearing as he touched Katrina's hand and Grissom watched carefully as Greg forced his hand to curl over Katrina's holding it in his weak hand.

"Greg," Greg looked up at Grissom his eyes empty, Grissom didn't continue so Greg looked back at his and Katrina's hands. Slowly Greg's hand pulled Katrina's to his lips as if to kiss the tips to make sure she was there, and then he moved their hands back to its original place.

"Greg," Grissom swallowed and continued, "son."

Greg's little moments froze and he looked at Grissom with shocked eyes.

"Thank you," Grissom whispered, "I never got to tell you that, I never got to thank you for changing my little girl's life and making it better. So, Greg, this is me asking, no begging you to recover. She needs you, we need you, I need you, Greg. I don't think I could have ever imagined her with anybody else."

Greg didn't answer instead he looked at the ceiling.  
"Do you truly love her Greg?" Grissom asked.

Greg's eyes switched back to Grissom and his mouth opened in a small parted slit, but only air came out so instead Greg gave a slight nod, but not without making himself wince.

Grissom closed his eyes, "I have nothing else to say…so good night and keep her safe." Grissom turned to leave turning the lights off so that only a small lamp emitted light, he stopped at the door, but didn't look at Greg, "Get better, Son."

"I," it was gravely and forced, "love," a hiss of pain and finally, "her," there was a huff then a deep breath intake.

Grissom didn't look back he shut the door then spoke in an empty hall, "I know."


	7. The Markings

Katrina slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head off her hand. She shifted her head to look a little further up the pillow, but from the angle she couldn't tell if he was asleep. She sat up and twisted around so her feet hung off the bed and she could move to lean over Greg a hand on each side of his head, she ducked her head down and kissed Greg's bandaged forehead, the side of his eye, his cheek, his jaw, his chin, and then his lip. Her lips pulled away slowly then came back down to lock lips; she stayed still not wanting to hurt him, but as she was about to pull away hands gently caressed her face and the once unmoving lips under hers moved to kiss her back. She pulled away and brought one of her hands up to hold Greg's hand on her cheek, "Hi."

Greg smiled at her as best he could, his free hand dropped to his chest and he took a deep breath, "Hey."

Katrina smiled and turned into his bandage hand kissing it gently, "I was so scared."

Greg turned his hand in hers and held it, "Me…too."

Katrina looked at him, "Who did this to you?"

Greg closed his eyes and took another deep breath, "…don't…know."

"Okay," she nodded holding back tears, "okay."

"Annie…where…" Greg whispered.

"Brass took her in," Katrina sighed, "I should've been here sooner…" Her eyes went wide, "Did she kiss you?"

Greg looked at her with warm brown eyes, "No."

And that's when she remembered Annie talking about Nick, "Greg, I swear nothing happened between Nicky and me."

Greg shook his head slightly, "I…know," Greg smiled, "I…heard."

"Knock, knock," Katrina looked at the door to see Grissom, Sara and the kids. Grissom smiled and spoke again, "We woke up to the sound of Ebony singing about how she wanted Daddy to be better."

"So, after a quick breakfast we decided to come down here," Sara bounced Peter in her arm so she could get a better grip.

Grissom held Ebony's hand above her head so that she could squeeze through the two adults and walk over to her parents.

"Hey…honey," Greg smiled and switched hands so that Katrina could hold his other hand so he could reach towards Ebony. The little girl didn't move instead she pushed against Grissom, "It's…okay, Ebony. It's…me…Daddy."

Ebony looked up at Grissom then at Katrina, the little girl's eyes welded with tears before she turned into Grissom not looking back.

Grissom looked up at Greg with a shocked expression and mouthed, "Sorry."

Katrina looked at Greg, but if he seemed hurt he didn't show it.

Sara sat down in a chair by the bed and put Peter down next to Greg and instantly the little boy crawled towards Greg's head to wrap his tiny arms around his daddy's neck.

Katrina stroked the top of Peter's head and smiled; she got of the bed and walked over to Ebony. She crouched down and touched her daughter's hair, "Ebony, honey, what's wrong?"

"Daddy doesn't look like Daddy," Ebony muttered.

Katrina looked over at Greg then back, "What are you talking about, I think he looks better than he ever has."

A smile pulled at Ebony's lips and Katrina knew that she was going to be alright, "Go give Daddy a hug."

Ebony ran over to the bed and climbed up on the side Katrina had been on to kiss Greg on the cheek.

Katrina straightened and crossed her arms; she looked at Grissom, "Thank you."

"For what?" Grissom folded his arms and looked at where Ebony was rambling about something at school.

Katrina smiled and looked at Ebony as well, "You finally called him son."

Grissom looked at her, "But how did you?"

"I wasn't asleep," Katrina answered simply.

"We brought chocolate," Wendy's voice sang from the doorway and she walked over to hug Katrina before putting a basket of assorted chocolate on the table.

"Uncle Greg!" Carter came stumbling in tripping over an untied shoelace, but he caught himself on the end of the bed and crawled up next to Ebony, "Did you die?"

Greg laughed then hissed in pain and shook his head, "No…not…ready…to…die."

"Good," Carter let out an exaggerated sigh, "I was worried."

"Honey, honey," Hodges entered the room with Elizabeth pulling at his ear, "Help."

Wendy rolled her eyes and grabbed Elizabeth immediately the little girl hugged Wendy's neck and rested her small head on her mom's shoulder, "Don't be such a baby, David."

"I wasn't," Hodges rubbed at his ear as he walked over to sit in the chair behind Carter just incase the enthused child fell back.

Sara grabbed Peter away from Greg as the baby started to crawl onto his chest, "Not so fast little guy." She bounced the small child in her arms and looked at Katrina, "Um, I think we're going to have more visitors today."

"Who are more visitors?" Katrina held her arms out for Peter and Sara handed him over.

"Nick and Catharine are going to stop by," Grissom crossed the room to sit in the chair Sara had been sitting in; she looked at him, but rolled her eyes and sat on the arm rest. Wendy did the same sitting to the chair Hodges was sitting in.

Katrina tickled Peter's tummy getting a high giggle just as two people entered the room.

"There should definitely be a limit to how many people can be in one room," Catharine walked in followed by Nick, she looked at Greg and smiled, "How you doing?"

"Better," Greg answered as Ebony and Carter sat counting bruises on Greg's face and arms.

"Glad to hear," Catharine looked around the room, "Ecklie is not going to be happy when he finds out all his CSIs are at the hospital."

"He'll get over it," Nick chuckled and waved at Greg, "Hey Greggo."

"Hey," Greg replied.

"Mrs. Sanders," Dr. Cards stopped short as he looked up from his clipboard, "and company, I'm just checking up on Mr. Sanders here." He walked over to Greg and looked at the two little kids, "I need you to get down for a moment okay?"

Ebony and Carter crawled off the bed; both quickly sat down on Hodge's lap and started whispering to each other.

"Good morning Mr. Sanders," Dr. Cards put his clipboard down on the bed and took out a pen with a light attached, he shined it into Greg's eyes then wrote something down on the paper, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Greg muttered.

"Good," Dr. Cards picked up Greg's wrist and looked at his own watch, then wrote something down again, "Did you sleep well?"

"Pretty…much," Greg answered.

Dr. Cards looked at Katrina then back at Greg, "Good."

Katrina resituated Peter so that he rested on her hip; her arm wrapped around him and her other hand holding his tiny one playing with it as she bounced him a little.

"Let's take a look at those bandages," Dr. Cards picked up Greg's hands and turned them over carefully, he relaxed them back on the bed then inspected the bandages on Greg's head, "Okay, how's that shoulder?"

"Fine," Greg huffed.

"Good," he rolled back the blankets a bit to look at Greg's shoulder closer. He moved the blankets so he could look at Greg's chest, but bandages covered his whole chest, each strip already stained red, "Everything seems fine, but I'll get a nurse in here to change those bandages for you.

"Thank…you," Greg said before closing his eyes.

"Mrs. Sanders, there was something I wanted to talk to you about," Dr. Cards started walking towards Katrina, but she brushed past him to sand over Greg.

Her hand gently touched Greg's bandaged chest, she looked at Sara and Grissom. Instantly Sara grabbed Peter so that Katrina's hands could find the beginning of the bandages. Slowly she peels back the first strip and stopped, but Catharine and Nick came around pulling Hodges's chair back. Nick put his hands underneath Greg, Grissom did the same and together the two lifted Greg carefully up.

"You can't do that," Dr. Cards said.

"They're coming off anyways aren't they?" Catharine asked.

"Well, yes, but," Dr. Cards fell silent as more and more strips came off his patient.

Eventually Katrina and Catharine had pulled off all the bandages on Greg's chest. The two men lowered Greg down and the four looked at Greg's chest.

"Get the kids out of here," Catharine snapped.

Wendy walked around to grab Peter and walked out holding the two babies as Hodges pulled Carter and Ebony out of the room.

Katrina brought a hand to her mouth trying to hold back a scream, but no effort could stop her. The sound that escaped her throat was high, loud, and blood curdling she fell to her knees letting her screams ring out in hysterics, Grissom grabbed her wrists and tried to calm her, but nothing worked. Catharine ran around the bed to pull Katrina into a hug as the girl screamed and cried into Catharine's leather jacket. Catharine ran a hand over Katrina's hair hushing her as the woman's screams seemed to mix with moans and loud sobs.

"Gil," Sara didn't take her eyes of Greg's chest as the older man got off the ground.

Right in the middle of Greg's chest was an 'X' that had scratches coming off the top and bottom, but the scratches all changed to names. Above Greg's heart Katrina was written deep into his skin, across from her name on his other bicep was his name, and below Greg's name coming off the bottom left of the 'X' was Peter, across from his name was Ebony. There were cuts that were slit under each rib on each side, but it wasn't the names or the scars it was what it said over the 'X'. Grissom read it out loud, "Death is not a punishment, it is a reward." Grissom swallowed and looked under Greg's name, "Not deserving." Under each name something was written, Grissom sighed, "Under Katrina and the kids' names it says 'Deserving', while Greg's doesn't."

"Who did this?" Sara asked.

Nick put his hands under Greg again and lifted him up to look at his back, "She's back."

"What?" Grissom asked.

"It says: 'She's back'," Nick repeated as he gently put Greg back down.

"Those scars will all fade in no time," Dr. Cards said.

"That's the least of our worries!" Grissom snapped.

"Gil, does it mean Brittney?" Sara asked.

"Who else would it mean?" Nick said.

Nobody had even noticed that Greg had passed out since he talked to Dr. Cards.

Katrina who had finally calmed down let out another scream this time waking Greg up, his eyes snapped open and he sat up causing himself to flinch violently, "What's…happening?"

Katrina got to her knees and leaned on the bed, "She's back, Greg, she's back…and she's going to kill me…she's going to kill our babies."

Greg stared at her wide eyed before stretching as far as he could to hook her under her arms, he pulled as hard as he could, but finally Katrina got to her feet and sat on the bed. She curled into her husband's slashed up chest and cried. Greg wrapped his arms around her and winced, "Everything is going…to be…okay." Greg felt something tearing on his back then feeling of warm liquid running down it and then the feeling hit his chest, he hissed in pain.

Katrina looked at his chest and tried to get away, but Greg held her tight, "No, Greg! Stop you're hurting yourself! Let me go, oh my God, please let me go!"

Greg felt the pain ripple through his body, but the next pain he felt came from his arms that felt like ten sharp knives digging into his skin, he let out a shout of pain and his arms fell from Katrina as he fell back to clutch at new blood seeping through his arms.

Nobody moved as Greg hissed in pain, blood seeped through his clenched hands drawing more blood.

"Greg, I'm so sorry," Katrina put her hand out towards him.

"Don't," Greg hissed, "touch me."

Katrina's hand froze and her body shook, "Greg, I didn't mean to hurt you…I was trying to get away so I wouldn't hurt you, I'm sorry."

Greg's shaking body seized and his grip loosened on his arm, he touched his chest and closed his eyes "It all…" he took a breath, "happened so fast."

No one answered as Greg spoke.

"So fast…" Greg moved a hand to find the remote to move the bed up, he held down the arrow until he was brought to a sitting position. He looked at all the eyes staring at him, but the ones that he locked with were Katrina's, "I panicked."

Katrina kept his stare long enough to realize that he was just as sorry, she moved to sit on the bed placing a hand on each of his shoulders, and rested her head against his chest.

Greg carefully kissed the top of her head and wrapped one arm around her, "I'm sorry."

"Greg, what happened?" Grissom folded his arms across his chest.

Greg carefully rubbed Katrina's back as he forced words out, "I…was…working the scene," he gulped, "with Catharine and Hodges. I…walked…away…to look at…something else." He closed his eyes and tried to calm shakes that were threatening to consume him, "It all…happened…so fast. One moment…I was swabbing…the next thing it went black…I woke up…in…in…"

"Where Greg?" Sara asked.

Greg took a deep breath and a tear rolled down his face, he stared at the others, but didn't answer.

Katrina lifted her head and looked at him, "They took you back…didn't they?"

Greg gave a slow nod; he closed his eyes and hiccupped on a sob before opening them again, "The blood…it's…still…all…there."

"Where did they take him, Kat?" Nick asked.

Katrina looked at Nick, "The same place I was shot."

Catharine gasped, "I thought that place was locked up."

"It was…all…still…there," Greg brought hand up to rest on Katrina's cheek his thumb wiping away a dried tear, "the blood…your blood…they…they…made-made…me…lie in it."

"Greg what happened after you woke up in that place?" Grissom asked.

"The blood pool…it was…by…my mouth," he took a deep breath, "and at first…I thought…it…was…mine, but then…that voice…that voice…I can never forget it."

"I don't think it's a good idea for him to be talking this much," Dr. Cards interrupted.

"It sounded far…but I knew…it…was-was above me…it said," Greg's chest jumped and his hand slid from Katrina's face, his eyes slowly rolled to the top of his head.

Katrina grabbed Greg's face, "Greg, Greg!" She looked back at the doctor, "What's happening!"

Grissom grabbed Katrina pulling her off the bed as Dr. Cards ran to Greg, "He's having a seizure! I need everybody to get out of the room now!"

"No!" Katrina screamed, but Grissom clutched his daughter's arms and dragged her out of the room. Outside in the hall she looked around the hall, "Where are my kids?"

"Are you Mrs. Sanders?" Katrina looked to her left to see a graying nurse, Katrina nodded and the nurse continued, "I think her name was Wendy, yeah her husband David and she took them home. They said to have you call once you were out of the room."

Katrina nodded, "Thank you."

The nurse smiled and walked away leaving the bunch to stand in silence.

"It's them," Katrina muttered.

"Katrina, what are you talking about?" Catharine asked.

"It's them!" She shrieked, "It's that damn fucker who tried to kill me and my baby! IT'S THAT PHSYCHO BITCH WHO CALLS HERSELF MY MOTHER! It's them and they're trying to kill my family!"

"Not necessarily," Sara stated seeming unfazed by her shrieks, "The scarring on his chest clearly shows that he doesn't deserve death…this was a sign, a foreshadowing, a warning. I think we need to contact Brass and get a couple officers out to the Hodges residents."

Katrina's eyes went wide, "Not my babies. No, not them, they did nothing wrong! NO! I need to protect my babies!"

Grissom had kept his grip on Katrina and turned her around to face him, "No, you are going to stay here! We will take of the kids I need you to stay with Greg! You need to find out what happened! Understood?"

Katrina stared at her dad, but finally nodded, "Okay."

"Good," Grissom let her arms go and looked at the three others, "Catharine, Sara let's head out and see what we can do. I think we need to pay an old crime scene a visit."

"What about me?" Nick asked.

"Nick, stay with Greg and Katrina," Grissom looked at the Texan and didn't bother for response as he hugged his daughter, "It's going to be okay." He released her and led the two women out leaving Katrina and Nick in the hall.

)()()(

At one point in their hours of waiting Nick and Katrina had moved to sit on the floor as Nurses walked by handing them coffee and food, but neither left each other side unless it was to go to the bathroom.

"Nicky, what time is it?" Katrina had her head resting on Nick's shoulder as her hands held a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

Nick flicked his arm so he could see his watch, "It's almost nine at night."

"How is that possible?" Katrina asked, "It feels just like morning an hour ago."

"I know," Nick sipped his coffee and stared at the door leading to Greg's room, "but maybe its better that it went by that fast."

"I guess, but we still don't know anything," Katrina muttered looked at the brown liquid giving off steam to nothing cold.

"Yeah," Nick put his coffee between his legs and put a hand on Katrina's stretched out leg, "He'll be okay."

"I hope so," Katrina's eyes shifted to look at Nick as best she could, "You okay?"

Nick looked at her, "Yeah," he looked back at the door, "yeah, fine."

Katrina lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him, "No you're not."

Nick looked at her, "Yeah, I am."

She pinched her lips together and rested her head on the wall, "Fine…if you don't want to tell me, that's okay."

Nick sighed and folded his hands in front of him, "Alright, there's been something that I needed to get off of my chest." He looked at towards Katrina and was met with her eyes.

"Yeah," Katrina whispered.

"The truth is," Nick paused, "I never actually got over it."

Katrina stared into his eyes not answering.

"Katrina," Nick's hand came up to touch Katrina's face brushing hair off her cheek, "I'm still in love with you."

Katrina's eyes stayed calm as if the news didn't shock, but in reality she was trying to find words to say.

Nick leaned closer to her ready to touch her lips.

She couldn't move she was shocked, she needed an outside source to stop this, she needed…

The door knob turned and the door opened with a creak, making Katrina jump to her feet. She refused to look at Nick, his sad face, his rejected aura.

"Mrs. Sanders," Dr. Cards padded his forehead with a rag, "I'm sorry it took so long to tell you what's going on. It seems that your husband had a chemical in his system that was causing his body to go into shock if there was too much movement. We were able to drain it from his system, but he is still weak…though he does keep muttering your name."

"Can I see him?" Katrina asked.

Dr. Cards nodded, "Of course, but I can only allow you in there."

Katrina nodded, "That's fine." She pushed past the doctor and entered the room shutting the door behind her.

Nick stood up slowly and took another drink of his coffee, "How's he looking, Doc?"

Dr. Cards sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I think he needs rest and to be left alone, but from a look at their medical history neither seems to take it easy on the job."

Nick chuckled, "No they don't."

"I'm pretty sure he'll make a full recovery in no time," Dr. Cards looked at his watch, "I have to go, but I'll make sure I have a doctor ready if anything happens. Now if you'll excuse me."

Nick nodded at him and watched as the doctor disappeared down the hall. He sighed and leaned against the wall, _What the hell are you doing Nicky? You just tried to kiss her, you just tried to kiss her…_Nick cussed and looked up at the fluorescent lights. What he pulled there probably killed any chance of a normal friendship between the two; he had to talk to her. He had to apologize, but would she listen. What if she tells Greg? Nick shook his head and put his coffee on the ground he was about to find some food when his cell phone went off, "Stokes," Nick's phone was quick to his ear and he rubbed at his eyes.

"Nicholas Parker Stokes how dare you not call me in months!"

"Momma?" Nick gulped.


	8. Doctor Who

"Momma?" Nick gulped and licked his lips.

"Yes, it's your mother," Jillian Stokes seemed to be radiating anger from the phone, "I haven't heard from you since your birthday and it's already almost Thanksgiving! I was afraid something might've happened to you! I was worried sick."

"Jillian, calm down, the boy can handle himself," Nick recognized the voice of Judge Bill Stokes.

"Well, I'm a worried Mother and my poor baby didn't call me in awhile," Jillian replied.

"You have six more to worry on," Bill grunted.

"Oh, hush," Jillian hissed then her voice directed back at Nick, "Why haven't you called?"

"Well," Nick sighed, "I've just been really busy, look, Mom, this isn't a good time…can I call you back?"

"Why isn't this a good time?" Jillian asked.

"It just isn't," Nick said quickly, but before he could say anything else the door opened and Katrina walked out.

"Nicky, could grab this please?" Katrina held two empty cups out to Nick and he took them.

"Nick, who is that talking?" Nick could feel his mom squeezing her phone.

"Oh my God," Katrina said in a gasp as she looked at the floor, "How did that happen?"

Nick looked down at the floor to see her spilt coffee, "Probably when you stood up quickly, I was going to grab it, but you got in the way."

"Oh," Katrina muttered.

"Nicholas, answer me. Who is that woman and what are you two doing!" Jillian almost shrieked.

"Honey, the boy is probably making love and you are ruddily interrupting," Bill chuckled.

Katrina raised an eyebrow, "Who are you talking to?"

Nick held a finger up to Katrina, "Momma, I ain't doing anything calm down. I'm at the hospital right now—" wrong choice of words.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm here with somebody else," Nick said.

"Is that girl pregnant?"

"Excuse me?" Nick asked.

"Is that girl pregnant? Nick so help me if that girl is pregnant and you aren't married I will take a paddle to your ass," Jillian stated.

Nick's eyes widened, "She's not pregnant I don't even know what you're talking about. I'm at the hospital to help a friend who was badly hurt."

Katrina stared at Nick and he couldn't tell if she was feeling awkward in the silence as he talked to his mom, but what surprised him was Katrina's hand reaching out to take the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello," Nick's mom's voice spiked in confusion, "Who is this?"

"My name is Katrina," Katrina looked at Nick and his shocked eyes made her smile with muse.

"Katrina," the woman pondered the name, "very pretty name. Are you married to my son?"

Katrina snorted and felt herself forcing back laughs.

"Now listen here Missy, I asked you a question," she took a deep breath, "are you married to my son?"

Katrina stopped laughing suddenly realizing the woman was serious, "Excuse me for a moment…" she handed the phone back to Nick and walked back into the room.

"Hey Momma," Nick sighed.

"Nick, what happened to that Katrina girl?" Jillian asked.

"She isn't feeling well," Nick replied.

"So is somebody going to answer my question…" the older woman paused figuring things out, "this is why you haven't talked to us in awhile! You got married and haven't told us, but why would you do that?"

Nick felt annoyance build in him and just wanted to hang up the phone so he said the first thing that came to mind, "Yes, Momma, that's what happened, I got married to a girl I've been seeing for six years a few months ago after she gave birth to my son." _Shit._

Jillian let out a shriek that would've woke the dead.

"Dear Lord Almighty, Jillian what are you trying to do give me a heart attack!" Bill yelled.

"Bill, Bill our Nicky got married and has a son!" Jillian yelled.

"Seven out of seven, it's about time," Bill muttered.

Jillian still too happy to remember she wasn't invited to the wedding spoke again, "Nick, I want you, your wife, and the boy to come down here this weekend…okay?"

"I don't know," Nick muttered.

"Hey, I wasn't at that wedding so I want to meet her! You are coming this weekend or I'm bringing everyone up there to stay with you! Understood?"

"Yes, Momma," Nick said reluctantly.

"Okay, I love you, see you Friday," the phone went dead and Nick put his phone in his pocket. What the hell was he going to do now?

)()(

Katrina held Greg's hand in hers lightly tracing the lines of bandages with her fingers, "Doctor said that you should be ready to leave by the end of the week."

"Good," Greg whispered, "Which means…I should…be strong enough."

"Strong enough for what?" Katrina asked.

"To stay on top," Greg turned his head towards her with a smirk as her cheeks turned pink.

"You horn-dog," Katrina giggled.

"The last time," Greg inhaled a laugh, "you called…me that…was on…that double…date."

"What can I say, you just are," Katrina leaned out of her chair to kiss him gently, "I love you."

"I love you too," Greg put a hand to her cheek and returned a kiss that was more deepened; she pulled away, "It doesn't hurt."

"Are you sure?" Katrina's blue eyes shined in the low light of the lamp, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You're hurting me by not trusting me when I say it doesn't," the corner of his mouth went up in a slight smile as he allowed his other hand to grab her face and pull her back for a kiss. His mouth moved hers for a moment as she tried to figure out if he was going to yelp in pain, but when he didn't she returned the kiss with as much love.

Katrina carefully climbed onto the bed placing a knee on each side Greg's hip, her arms outstretched to hold onto the top of the bed, her body dipped low just brushing Greg's chest. His hands found her sides and his tongue found her parted lips and twisted with her tongue.

Katrina rocked back onto her knees and pulled her green blouse off tossing it on the ground, she came back down to kiss Greg's neck as her body again lowered. She brought her mouth to his ear, "I hope you don't mind the bottom this one time."

Greg made a sound in his throat that was a mix between a purr and a growl, "Not at all."

Katrina smiled and kissed just below his ear, she brought her lips to his earlobe and flicked it with her tongue. Her teeth gently tugged at it getting a twitch from Greg, she stopped and looked at him, but craned his neck to kiss her breast bone, "I'm fine."

Bandaged hands found her back and unclipped the pink bra, sending it sliding down her arms; she let it slide to the floor before bringing her mouth to Greg's, but when she pulled away he was staring at her with an arched eyebrow, "What?"

"I think you're still…a little more…dressed than…I…am, Mrs. Sanders," Greg forced out.

Truth is she was, with still her pants, boots, and panties on she had more than the hospital slacks he only wore, "Technically speaking Mr. Sanders you are more covered."

"Bandages…don't…count," Greg muttered with a smile.

Katrina giggled and climbed off Greg to pull her boots off, she reached to pull her black dress pants off when she froze, "What if someone walks in?"

"There's…a…lock," Greg sighed.

"Is that allowed?" Katrina asked.

"When…a…lover…visits…that's…why it's…there," Greg answered.

Katrina got to the door and turned the lock on it, when she heard the click of it she finally turned back to Greg as his patient eyes watched her half naked body walk back towards him. Her pants slipped down her legs and she stepped out of them to crawl onto the bed; she lifted the cover and got under. She lowered her lips to his chin and looked into his eyes, "They didn't hurt your friend did they?"

Greg chuckled carefully, "No…thank…God."

Katrina smirked and covered herself in the blankets completely hiding from Greg's view. He felt her hands working carefully at his slacks making sure not to hurt him, but pain was the farthest from his mind he just wanted her at that moment. The thin material landed on the ground next to her clothes, she brought herself out of the covers and kissed his wrapped stomach all the way up to his lips. She waited as his slow hands reached for the last piece of clothing on her, but his hands could only get them so far before Katrina had to move them to the floor herself.

Katrina's eyes glazed with excitement, but Greg pulled her lips to his to quiet her pleasure. Bandages and scars, love and lust, kissing and sex, screams and whispers, but never fear or pain.

)(

Nick heard the door click and he didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know what was happening. He couldn't help, but smile a little at the thought of doing it in a hospital. He chuckled, but allowed reality to sink in. How the hell was he going to get a wife and a son by the end of the week? It was impossible unless he knew…_oh…right._ Nick looked at the closed door, "It's a long shot especially with what you tried to play, Nicky-boy."

He stood there for God knows how long trying to figure out how to word it, but never could he finally decide how to ask Greg to borrow his wife and son…the words just weren't right…they were weird. He paced the few feet by the door making sure not to walk too far away.

"Mr. Stokes, correct?" Nick looked up to see Dr. Cards.

"Uh, yes sir," Nick nodded and waited for the doctor to say something else.

"I was on my way out when I remembered I needed to give this to Mrs. Sanders," Dr. Cards cleared his throat, "Is she in there with him?"

"Yeah," Nick looked at the door, "but if I were you doctor," Nick smiled and looked back at him, "I wouldn't go in there."

"Oh, I see," Dr. Cards was holding back a smile, "well could you give this to her?"

Nick looked at the folded paper being handed to him and took it, "Yeah, sure."

"Thank you, Mr. Stokes," Dr. Cards gave one last smile before walking down the hall.

Nick slowly unfolded the paper and read what it said, his eyes grew wide and he ran at the door slamming his fist on it, "Katrina! Open the door!"

A minute passed, but eventually the door opened to show Katrina wrapped in a sheet, "What?"

Nick pushed the door open and shut it behind him. He walked over to Greg and pulled IV lines out of his arm.

"Nick, what the…hell…are you doing?" Greg looked at the man trying to sit up.

"Are you attached to anything else?" Nick asked.

"No, but thank…you for taking…those out, I can…truly feel…the pain now!" Greg snapped.

"Nick what is going on?" Katrina appeared next to Nick clutching the sheet to her chest.

Nick avoided looking at Katrina as he walked to the window now realizing both the Sanders privacy had been interrupted, "Please get dressed first."

"Fine," there was shuffling before the bed squeaked and Greg groaned in pain, "Sorry, Greggy."

"Its…fine," Greg muttered.

Nick waited a moment longer before he dared turned around, Katrina sat on the edge of Greg's bed closet to the window. His hand in hers as she stroked it gently, "Okay, Nicky what's wrong?"

Nick stayed quiet as he crossed over to the closet, he opened the door and immediately started taking out Greg's belongings, "Get Greg out of that bed."

Katrina was about to object, but thought better of it. She stood up and looked at Greg, "I can't."

Nick turned around to see Katrina staring at Greg realizing that she wasn't capable of moving Greg at all, "Fine, finish getting his stuff." Katrina didn't move so Nick had to give her a little push, "Now." Nick wrapped his arms carefully around Greg's thighs and pulled them off the edge of the bed, "Greg, I'm going to need your help here." Nick put a hand on Greg's back and the other behind his head, he waited as Greg's arms hugged Nick's neck before pulling him to a sitting position, "Katrina, I need a shirt."

"Here," Nick let go of Greg's back to grab the shirt Katrina was holding out.

"G," Nick held onto Greg's forearms carefully, "look at me man."

Greg's head lulled backwards, but swiveled back to look at Nick, "Nicky…what's going on?"

Nick didn't answer as he slowly slipped the green button down on Greg, "Did you make sure you two were color coordinated today?"

Katrina felt a smile tug at her lips, "No, besides he wasn't originally wearing green today." She paused, "Do you want to put him in normal pants too?"

"If we want to get him out of here, yeah," Nick waited as a pair of dark jeans was thrown at him, "I'm going to need help."

"Sorry," Katrina skidded over and looked at Nick as she clutched red plaid in her hands, "He's going to need these."

"Oh, right," Nick looked up at the ceiling as Katrina worked the slacks off and moved the boxers up to Greg's knees.

"Nick, lift, please," Nick did as he was told, but not without getting a moan out of Greg, "Sorry, man."

"Yeah," Greg muttered.

Katrina's fluid hands carefully got Greg's feet through the pant legs, "Set him down Nick," he did. Katrina pulled Greg's jeans up as she stood, she came up between Greg and Nick, she buttoned, and zipped then kissed Greg getting a small smile as his eyes closed, she unraveled the bandages on his head, fixed his hair then spun around to look at Nick, "Socks, shoes then you tell us what's going on."

"Fine," Nick leaned towards a chair grabbed a black suit jacket to put on Greg, "Hey, G, stay with us here."

"I'm…trying," Greg whispered.

"Try harder," Nick ordered.

"There," Katrina appeared between the two again startling Nick, "now tell me what's wrong."

"We need to get out of here first," Nick sat Greg on the bed and found two crutches, "this is going to cause some pain, but you need to at least walk."

"Okay," Greg felt Nick put a crutch under each of his arms. He pushed on them till he was on his feat, "There…better…be a…good explanation…for…this."

"There is," Nick was the first to the door, he looked down the hall and reached back to make sure his gun was still there, "C'mon."

Nick lead the way, looking back every now and then to make sure the two were still following. Down the elevator and to the sliding doors was too easy, but once outside it was when people noticed.

"Sir," the voice was Ms. Cole's, "He's not allowed to leave."

"Well he is," Nick bee lined it to his Tahoe and unlocked the back doors. He tossed boxes over the seats and laid a blanket down, "Katrina you'll have to sit back here with Greg."

"'Kay," Katrina climbed into the back and helped as best she could as Nick got Greg into the back. Greg instantly fell onto his back and hissed in pain. Katrina crawled behind his head and lifted it to rest it on her lap, "Greg, are you okay?"

"No," Greg said through clenched teeth, his face was turning red from clenching his body trying to subdue pains.

"Nicky!" Katrina yelled.

The driver's door slammed shut and the Tahoe roared to life. A piece of crumpled paper flew at Katrina, "Read that."

Katrina grabbed the paper, "Why?"

"Just do it," Nick snapped. He pulled out his cell phone, "Yeah, Brass, its Nick."

Katrina gently untangled the mess of corners before finally reaching words, "It's a death certificate for Richard Dean Cards…"

"Cards…that's…my…doctor's name," Greg said.

"It says he died two months ago in New York at a Doctor's convention in a hit and run incident," Katrina's hands began to shake.

"That man wasn't your doctor Greg," Nick sighed loudly as they came to a red light, "your doctor was killed."

"Then who the hell was that!" Katrina shrieked.

"I don't know," Nick slammed on the gas jerking the car, "but what I do know is that it isn't safe for you guys here in Las Vegas."

"Nicky," Katrina had turned the paper over, "did you see the back?"

"No, what's it say?" Nick asked.

"It says: _I'd keep a better eye on your children if I were you._" Katrina's panic rose, "Nicky, I need my babies now!"

"I know, we're almost to Grissom's house," Nick said quickly, "Then we have two more stops to make and we're going somewhere. I already talked to Brass he's contacting everybody…"

"Where are we going to go?" Katrina asked.

"Texas," Nick answered.

)(

"Do you have everything?" Katrina asked as Ebony walked out of the Grissom household rubbing her eyes, she looked up at her mom the chocolate browns glazed with sleep.

"Uh-huh," Ebony muttered.

"Okay say bye to Grandpa and," Katrina looked at Sara not knowing whether to call her Grandma or Auntie.

Sara saw the struggle in Katrina's eyes, "We decided on Nana."

Katrina smiled softly, "Say bye to them honey."

Ebony hugged Sara's legs, "Bye Nana."

"Bye honey," Sara bent down to kiss the little girl's head, "When you get back we'll go the fair, okay?"

"Alright," Ebony smiled weakly and walked over to Grissom. The older man got on one knee and hugged his granddaughter.

"Bye Grandpa," Ebony whispered.

"Take care sweetie," Grissom stood up then looked down at her, "I'll keep an eye on your ant farm."

"Thank you," Ebony turned back around and hung on her mom's arm forcing her little eyes to stay open.

Nick jogged up behind Katrina, "Peter is all buckled in and ready to go, I got their suitcases in…do you want me to get Ebony in?"

Katrina nodded and waited till they were gone to speak, "We'll be okay."

"I'm not worried," Grissom smiled and pulled Katrina into a hug, "You can take care of yourself and your family."

When he let go Katrina said a quick good-bye to Sara. She crawled into the back by Greg and spoke, "We'll stop at my house first."

"Alright," Nick sighed, "You didn't tell them where we were going…did you?"

"No," Katrina replied, "nobody will know."

"Good," Nick whispered, "We should be in Dallas by morning once we pick up clothes."

"Thanks Nicky," Katrina paused, "If there's anything you need, anything at all…Greg and I'll be there for you."

Nick swallowed and took a deep breath, "Well…there is one thing…"


	9. The Lie

**A/N: On behalf of this glorious day I present the ninth chapter! I am bestowing this piece to fanfiction as recognition for mine and Grissom's birthday! August 17****th****! Happy Birthday to us!**

"I don't know, Katrina," Greg leaned against the back door as he watched his wife change her clothes, "I don't like the idea of it."

"Greg," Katrina pulled her green blouse above her head and tossed it in a suitcase, "I don't like it either, but it's the least we can do. And if it comes down to this to keep our family safe I have to do it."

Greg sighed and looked out tinted windows at people gassing up their vehicles, "I don't like it."

Katrina was inspecting a shirt when she let her arms drop, "Greg," he didn't look at her, "Greg," she crawled over to him and grabbed his hands, and in one swift movement his bandaged hands where on her breasts getting his attention.

"What the hell are you doing?" Greg tried to pull his hands away, but she held them there.

"These are yours," Katrina looked him in the eye, "not anyone else's." She moved his hands to her butt, "This is yours…not anyone else's. Do you get the idea?"

"I'm not sure that I do, quite yet," Greg gave a sly smile.

Katrina smirked and kissed him, "I'm glad you understand."

Greg straightened himself up and kept his eyes on Katrina, "Do I get to change?"

"No," Katrina decided on a light blue 'V'-neck shirt that buttoned down the center with sleeves that came down to her elbows.

Greg shook his head, "I thought you said those were mine."

"I did," Katrina pulled her hair out of the back of her shirt and shook her head loosening her hair, "I never said anything about the cleavage though."

"Tushay," Greg gave a nod and continued to watch her, "Does my watching bother you?"

Katrina shook her head, "Nope, it's no different than a Saturday night."

Greg chuckled.

Katrina pulled her boots off then her pants, "God, I hate changing in cars."

"Do you do it often?" Greg asked.

"I think I liked you better when you could barely talk," Katrina muttered.

Greg gave a cocky grin, "What can I say your love heals me."

Katrina pulled out a knee length pencil skirt and slipped it on followed by dark pantyhose, and finally put her black knee high boots back on, "How do I look?"

"Like a wife and mother," Greg answered.

Katrina leaned over and kissed him one more time before opening the back door to get out, she turned around and waited as Greg moved his legs to hang off the back of the Tahoe.

"It's time to sit in a normal seat," Katrina grabbed his arms and pulled him out, but once his feet hit the ground he fell forward giving Katrina just a little time to catch her balance and hug him so he wouldn't fall.

"Sorry about that," Greg huffed.

"It's okay," Katrina turned herself so she could put an arm around his waist and he could put one around her shoulders, "Let's get you back in the truck."

"Sounds…fun," Greg stuttered out.

Katrina got to the side of the truck and pulled open the door, she doesn't really recall how she got him in the truck she was only happy she was able to. She went back around to shut the back door before coming back to help Greg buckle, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Greg smiled.

Katrina leaned across him to poke Peter in the stomach.

The little baby let out a high pitch giggle.

"You keep an eye on Daddy now, okay Petey?" Katrina tickled his tummy again before retreating back to kiss Greg lovingly, "I love you Greg."

"I love you too," Greg kissed her again.

"Hey," Katrina turned to see Nick walking towards them Ebony already bounding ahead to get in on the other side.

"Hey yourself," Katrina replied, "Ready?"

"Yep," Nick walked around the Tahoe and climbed into the driver seat waiting patiently.

Katrina gave her true husband one last passionate filled kiss, before shutting the door and getting in the passenger seat to be by her fake husband.

)(

"Mommy," Ebony whined, "Peter keeps pulling my hair."

"Ebony, honey, you're the big sister," Katrina turned in her seat to look at the two, "so be the big sister."

"Now, sunshine," Greg began, "when we get to Uncle Nick's house you can't call Mommy, Mommy…okay?"

Ebony nodded her round face, but stopped as Peter pulled her hair, "Ow." The little boy giggled loudly getting a smile out of all three of the adults in the truck.

"Here we are," Nick announced.

"Stokes Family Ranch," Greg chuckled, "very creative."

"Got any better ideas city boy?" Nick asked.

"Nope," Greg said without hesitation.

"Didn't think so," Nick smiled and pulled the car to a stop just a few yards from a large three story white ranch house, he shut it off and waited for sound.

"Wow," Katrina breathed.

"It's not much," Nick opened his door and went around to open Ebony's door, the pink dressed girl jumped down and walked over to a wooden fence where she climbed up to look out at a vast field.

Katrina was next out of the car, hugging herself as she looked up at the house.

"Shit," Katrina looked to her side to see Greg standing there balanced on his crutches.

"I know," Katrina said.

"Kat, do you want to get Peter so I can get the bags?" Nick called out.

"Yeah," Katrina touched Greg's arm then went back to the truck, she went around on the side Ebony had gotten out of and climbed half way in unbuckling Peter, "Hi sweetie, are you ready to get out and see the big house."

The baby clapped his tiny hands twice before trying to put one of his fists in his mouth as he looked at his mom, "Wa."

"Don't put your hand in your mouth," Katrina smiled and Peter giggled. She carefully maneuvered Peter out of his seat and all the way out of the car. She adjusted him onto her hip and held one of his tiny hands as she bounced lightly.

"Dad," Ebony shouted, "There's horses!"

"Ebony, get down from there!" Katrina yelled. "Help Uncle Nick with the bags."

Ebony groaned, but did as she was told.

Katrina walked back around the truck with Peter pressing his cheek on her arm so he could see behind them.

"Nicholas!" Every head snapped towards the porch where a tall thin woman with dark brown hair streaking gray stood waving. She practically jumped the three steps to come running out.

"Hey Momma," Nick walked past Greg and Katrina to allow his mom hugging access.

"I didn't think you were coming till Friday!" She held her son's face and smiled big, "Wait till your daddy knows you're here. Oh, and the grandkids will be thrilled, your sister Beth has been worried sick."

"Beth?" Nick grabbed his mom's wrists and pushed them down, "Is the whole lot here?"

"Yes," Mrs. Stokes nodded eccentrically.

"Great," Nick sighed and looked over his shoulder, "Um, Momma, this is my colleague and best friend Greg Sanders he was recently in accident, we've been looking after him so he tagged along, this little cutie is his daughter Ebony and this," Nick put a hand out for Katrina to walk up next to him, "is my wife Katrina and our boy Peter." Greg looked at Katrina, "This is my mom Jillian Stokes."

"Pleasure to meet you," Katrina held out a free hand, but Jillian wrapped her arms around the woman and the baby.

"Oh, you are so much prettier than I imagined," She looked at Peter, "and he is adorable. May I?"

"Um, sure," Katrina allowed Jillian to take Peter.

The older woman cooed at Peter, "What's his whole name?"

"Peter Gilbert Sa-Stokes," Katrina caught herself.

"Gilbert?" Jillian looked at Katrina.

"Yes, it's my father's name," Katrina smiled.

"Cute," Jillian looked back at Peter, "Let's go inside and meet the others." She turned and started toward the house.

"Ebony and I'll get the bags," Nick said, "You help Greg get tackle those stairs."

"Thanks buddy," Greg smiled and moved the crutches carefully with each step as Katrina rested a hand on his back.

They could hear Jillian's voice shouting through the house, "Where is everybody! Nick's here!"

Katrina got Greg to the top of the stairs and couldn't help, but smile at her husband's brave attempt not to wince in pain.

"Its okay honey," Katrina whispered, "show the pain."

"Hell no," Greg muttered.

Nick walked past Katrina and entered the house with Ebony in tow, the sounds of bags dropping followed by shouts of joy and hellos, Ebony quickly ran back outside, "I got scared."

The two chuckled and Greg moved closer to Ebony so she could hold his wrist, "Let's go into together, Princess."

"I'm not a Princess," Ebony stomped her foot and glared at her dad.

"Well, excuse me," Greg smiled and allowed Ebony to help him inside; Katrina took a deep breath and entered.

"…and this is Katrina, Nick's wife," Katrina looked over at Jillian just as the woman finished. Her attention snapped back to packed full foyer, "Katrina dear, I'd like you to meet the family."

Katrina's smile faltered at the idea of remembering all the names. The first person to approach her was a black haired woman with brilliant green eyes, "Hi my names Beth, this is my husband Dean and our boy Teddy." Both the father and son had blond hair and hazel eyes.

This is how it went on and eventually Katrina compiled a list in her head:

-**Beth** had black hair and married to Dean who has blond hair as well as their son Teddy.

-**Katie** had dark brown hair and was married to John (black hair) and their twins Kyle and Don each had black hair.

-**Tory** had dark brown hair; married to the curly brunette Tom, they have a daughter named Carter with brunette hair.

-**Jane** had deep crimson hair; married to a bald Frank, they had two girls: Alisha and Ashleigh (twins) each with brown hair (probably Jane's original hair color).

-**Gina **had black hair (was Beth's twin), and was married to Herb with vibrant orange hair, they had three kids, Heidi, Julie, and Jake (all with vibrant orange hair).

-And finally **Max** with black hair, married to Mandy with blonde hair and one kid Jimmy with black hair.

Weirdest thing all the kids were the same age aside from Julie and Heidi who were only four.

"It's nice to meet you all," Katrina said quickly then looked around for Nick.

"So, do you work with Nick?" Tory asked.

"Uh, yes, I do actually," Katrina smiled at her, "in fact my dad used to be his supervisor…so his boss."

"No way!" Max boomed from the staircase, "Nick, you were having sex with the boss's daughter!"

"Maxwell!" Jillian snapped, "Watch your mouth."

Katrina felt tension rise in her back as eyes burrowed into it, "Actually, my dad retired before any of it." Lies.

"Okay, I want everybody outside, it is way to damn crowded for all of us!" The voice came from down the hall and instantly Katrina recognized him as Judge Bill Stokes.

Outside was a big backyard that stretched further to a field then a barn, the yard was huge and wide giving room for kids to run and play.

Once the whole lot was outside the kids ran to the yard and tackled each other followed by Fathers trying to ease the fighting.

"Hey, Nicky, up for a game of old family football," Max came up behind Nick patting him on the back.

"I don't know man," Nick said, "The last time we played I kicked your ass and you cried."

"I did not!" Max padded out further onto the yard, "You and me Nick, we're captains! You pick 'em first."

"Let the kids play too boys!" Jillian yelled as she found her way to the closet table.

"Same teams as last just to make it easier," Nick asked.

Max nodded, "Hell yeah."

"Alright let's do this!" Tom jumped the rail on the porch and ran towards the opening grabbing a football of the ground.

"Tom, be careful!" Tory yelled.

"Tory, don't fret yourself he's fine," Katie giggled and sat down at the table closest to the back porch.

Katrina stayed glued to her spot by the stairs as she watched Nick's sisters, Max's wife, and Jillian all sit at the table; little Peter still in the woman's arms.

Katrina looked at the end of the porch just in time to see Ebony plop down at a circle table while Greg took the seat next to her, he set a little pink case on the table and immediately Ebony ripped it open to get paper and crayons. Katrina longed to walk over there and join them, but she knew she should sit with the Stokes family…her legs didn't move.

"Katrina, dear, why don't you come and join us?" Jillian waved at Katrina.

Katrina nodded and slowly went down the stairs to get to a free chair in between Jillian and Gina. Right as she sat down Peter started stretching towards her; she reached out and took the small boy. Katrina cradled Peter in her arms and looked out at the on going football game.

"So, Katrina," Jillian rested her arms on the table, "where do your parents live?"

"My dad lives in Las Vegas with his wife, and my mom," Katrina paused, "hasn't been a mom to me for the past ten years…so I don't know where she is."

"Well, you have me now sweetie," Jillian smiled and looked over at the porch just as Bill was descending the stairs, "Honey, why don't you go and ref the game…I don't trust those boys."

"Already on it," Bill walked towards the new made field, he brought a silver object to his lips and a loud whistle rang out halting the game, "How we doing this game?"

"Shirts vs. Skins," Max shouted.

"Okay," Bill looked at the two teams, "Nicky your team is skins, just because Max has the girls on his team."

"Alright, Coach," Nick pulled off his shirt and tossed it off to the side; his sculpted chest drew Katrina's attention and as much as she tried to look away she couldn't. With every movement his muscles pushed at his skin showing how much more masculine he was compared to the other boys.

"You make it look like you've never seen his chest," Katie giggled.

Katrina blushed and looked down at Peter, "Uh, yeah, well it catches me off guard each time."

"So," Tori started, she leaned closer to Katrina, "how's the sex life?"

"Tori Ann," Jillian snapped, "Don't be asking such things."

"What?" Tori asked innocently.

"Well, we have Peter don't we?" Katrina forced a smile.

"That you do," Jane agreed.

"And if I do say so he is so adorable," Beth cooed.

"Thank you," Katrina said.

Katie was about to ask a question, but stopped short as a hand tugged on Katrina's shirt, "What do you want sweetie?"

Katrina looked down to see Ebony, "What's wrong?"

Ebony looked up at Katrina and pulled at her pigtails, "Daddy's hands are bleeding."

"What?" Katrina looked over at the porch to see Greg starring at his white wrapped hands with confused eyes, "Um, Beth…can you take Peter?"

"Absolutely," Beth immediately took her "nephew" without hesitation as Katrina started for the porch.

"Do you need help?" Jillian yelled after her.

"No, I'm fine," Katrina walked over to Greg and grabbed his arm gently pulling him out of the chair, "C'mon Greg."

"I'm fine," Greg muttered.

"No you're not," Katrina handed him his crutches and helped him into the house; Ebony was right behind, "Ebony, honey why don't you go and draw your daddy a picture."

"Okay," the little girl quickly retreated out the back door leaving the two.

Katrina led Greg down a hall till she found a large bathroom, "Sit on the counter."

"Easy for you to say," Greg said.

Katrina left the bathroom and ventured towards the front door where the bags still sat. She dug into Greg's and found new bandages; she quickly went back to the bathroom and sat the supplies on the counter.

Greg held up a hand, "So, does he have a better chest than I do?"

Katrina pushed up his jacket sleeve and rolled up his shirt sleeve, "You know the answer to that."

"So, yes?" Greg smirked.

Katrina looked at him then back at what she was doing, "No, you know I think you have the sexiest chest," she slowly started to unravel the bandages, "What were you doing?"

"I wasn't doing anything," Greg sighed, "I was just sitting there watching Ebony color, listening as she told me some jokes, want to hear my favorite?"

"Sure," Katrina smiled and peeled back the last strip.

"Knock, knock," Greg started.

"Who's there?" Katrina smiled and grabbed a damp cloth.

"Owls," Greg watched her delicate hands.

"Owls who?" Katrina asked.

"That's right owls hoo," Greg chuckled and looked up at his smiling wife, "I remember laughing then my hands started to bleed. She is so cute; you should've heard how high and mighty she sounded when she said the last line."

"I'd believe it," Katrina padded at his hand lightly trying to stop the bleeding.

"Kat," Greg whispered.

"Hm?" She slowly began wrapped the new bandages around starting with his fingers.

"I don't think staying here is a good idea," he looked at his hand.

"It's the only idea we have, it's the best we can do to keep our babies safe," Katrina finished off his fingers and began wrapping his hand.

"Yeah, I know, but I'd rather you be Mrs. Sanders than Mrs. Stokes," Greg lifted his left hand where a slight bulge on his ring finger showed, "I mean how do I explain this if anybody sees?"

"Your wife fell into a coma six years ago," Katrina looked at him, "I mean it's not completely a lie."

"Yeah," Greg sighed.

"Greg, I'm not going to kiss him," Katrina giggled, "If that's what you're worried about."

"No, I'm also concerned about tonight and sleeping," Greg looked at his freshly bandaged hand and held out the other one, "What I mean is Peter, and tonight…what if he doesn't stop?"

Katrina looked at him, "I thought about that too. I'll figure something out."

"Okay, I hope so," Greg closed his eyes and fell silent.

"Katrina! Katrina, honey, where are you?" Jillian's voice rang through the empty house.

"In here!" Katrina shouted.

Jillian's figure appeared in the door, "Oh, honey, I was just talking with the other girls and we've decided to go out tonight."

"Oh, fun," Katrina smiled, but didn't look up as she finished pulling off the bandage, "Where to?"

"Well, there's a place it's very high class and Bill is having a business something or another there and we decided to bring the whole lot to go. You're coming right?"

"Yep," Katrina smiled and looked at Jillian, "What about the kids?"

"Oh, well Gina and Herb are staying behind," Jillian beamed, "They have their own business and have some things to go over so they're going to watch over the kids. And Greg, we'd love if you joined us."

"I don't know," Greg looked at the woman, "I don't want to intrude on family time."

"Nonsense," Jillian giggled, "You're coming," hers eyes veered to the gold ring on Greg's hand that had just been blotted clean, "You're married?"

Greg looked at the ring, "Yep, almost two years."

"Where's your wife?"

"She fell into a coma six years ago, she woke up two years ago long enough for me to purpose and get married to me, but she became sick again and fell straight back into it."

Jillian's lit up eyes fell dark with sadness, "Oh dear that is so sad. Is she Ebony's mother?"

Greg nodded, "Yep, we visit her four times a week and every Sunday, but as of right now her dad is watching over her."

"Well," Jillian began to change the subject, "we're leaving at three, and it's eleven so we have some time to get you all unpacked."

"Great," Katrina finished up with Greg's hand and rolled his sleeves back down. She handed him his crutches and he got to his feet slowly.

"Well, Katrina," Jillian began, "you and Nicky are going to be up in his old room, while Greg you get the guest room across from them, how are stairs for you?"

"Not too bad, but once I'm up, I'm up," Greg smiled.

Jillian laughed, "I'll have one of the boys bring your stuff up for you."

"Thanks."

Jillian beamed one last time before exiting to go back outside.

"We should go back outside," Greg sighed.

"Yeah," Katrina let Greg go by first before following after.


	10. It Begins

It rang three times before an answer was actually made, "Sanders." Greg slowly sat down on the bed and tried to remove his suit jacket.

"_Greg, it's me Ril_ey," her voice was full of relief.

"Oh hey Riley," Greg managed to get it halfway off, "What's up?"

"_I was calling to see how you were doing_," Riley muttered.

"I'm doing great, a lot better than a few days ago," Greg huffed as he pulled the rest of the jacket off.

"_Well you see_," Riley paused, "_there's something I need to ask you."_

"Alright ask away," Greg looked out the open door as people buzzed by with dresses and jackets in hand.

"_When Katrina was in her coma, when we started working together…I was certain that there was something between us,_" She took a deep breath and Greg knew where it was going.

"Riley, please don't do this," Greg muttered.

"_Greg, I think I'm in love with you," _Riley sighed out happily.

"Riley, don't," Greg licked his lips.

"_No, you felt it too, I know you did,_" Riley's voice filled with hope.

"Riley, I don't love you!" Greg snapped.

"_No, you're lying_," Her tone changed to anger; "_I know you love me! All the flirting you did with me when she wasn't around!"_

"Stop it!" Greg got to his feet, but his knee buckled and he yelped in pain as he fell face first to the ground, the phone slid across the wooden floor, but the sound of shouting could still be heard from it.

"_Greg, you have to love me! You have to!"_

Greg tried to push himself up, but the pain from his hands shot through his arms and to his shoulders making him fall back again, bashing his nose on the wood, "Shit…" Greg turned his head and looked towards his cell phone as it beeped in protest from a dying battery within a second the phone went silent and Greg sighed in relief, "Thank God."

"Greg, oh my God," Greg's eyes could only see black heels, but as he slowly started to turn his head farther to gaze up at long legs, they soon became cut off at the thigh by red fabric. The silk clung to her hips and her sides before showing off a petite figure. She bent down quickly hooking her arms under his armpits; slowly she got him back to the bed, "Are you okay?"

Greg looked at the gorgeous blonde with a smile, "Fine just fine."

"How did you end up on the floor?" Katrina sat down on the bed next to him and started to unbutton the green shirt.

"Well, I was on the phone, I got angry, stood up, forgot about the knee, and became best friends with the floor," Greg smirked at her.

Katrina finished the last button and pulled the shirt off, she went to his suitcase on the dresser and dug through it, "Who were you talking to?"

"Riley," Greg confessed as he watched Katrina tense up and freeze.

"What did she want?" Katrina growled. She pulled a white button down out and walked over to help Greg put it on.

"Nothing, she's insane," Greg sighed and looked down at his bare chest the scars of his family's names haunting him, "None of you deserve it."

Katrina looked at his chest as well and gently touched her own name, "Does it hurt?"

Greg looked at her hand, "No, I don't remember it ever hurting,"

She removed her hand and bit her lower lip, "Why you?"

"Why am I the one who got kidnapped?" Greg asked.

Katrina nodded.

"Because…they get their message across without needing to kill me," Greg looked at her watery eyes and cupped her chin, "a message that I won't let happen."

"I put you all in danger," Katrina said, "I should've left you alone after I broke Nicky's nose. I should've left Vegas and never returned."

"No," Greg kept a hold on her chin, "that would've accomplished nothing. You were pregnant…with _my_ baby. _My_ child. Ebony, she's _my_ responsibility too. How were you to know that your mother was going to kidnap you? You stayed in Vegas…you stayed because you knew you had to…and because of it," he put his other hand on her cheek, "you gave me the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen…and not to mention Peter. You literally made my dream come true, Katrina, those children are my life…you are my life. If you left…I would've found you."

Katrina looked away from him and started buttoning his shirt, "Was it the right thing?"

"I think it was," Greg smiled and dropped his hands onto the bed, "If you didn't…would we have Peter?"

Katrina smiled up at him as she buttoned the last button, "I guess you're right…" She took a deep breath as she walked over to the closet pulling out a black suit jacket, "He has your eyes...so does Ebony."

Greg chuckled, "Yeah, but Ebony has that beautiful blonde hair and Peter has the same cute nose. Also Ebony has the classic Grissom look to her when she figures something out!"

Katrina laughed and walked back over to Greg, "I guess staying was good…Peter and Ebony…I wish we could just tell them…"

"Yeah, but why break the lie now," Greg sighed and allowed Katrina to help him with the jacket…both completely unaware of the person listening a few feet from the door.

)(

Max listened in silence at the words coming out of the mouths of the people in the room, _Ebony is Katrina's daughter…and Peter is Greg's son…that cheating whore. I bet Nick has no idea! I knew something was wrong with the way those two acted around each other._

He pushed off the wall and hurried down the hall till he reached Jane's room, "Jane, I have something to tell you."

The door opened to show Jane cooing at Peter and immediately Max's anger rose.

"What?" Jane asked with a smile, but it quickly changed as she registered her brother's anger at the moment.

"That baby," Max hissed, "it's not Nick's son."

"What are you talking about?" Jane looked at the little boy in her arms.

"It's his friend, Greg's son," Max looked down the hall and licked his lips.

Jane gasped, "Are you sure?"

"Sure as hell, I was listening to them talk as she was helping him change shirts," Max cussed, "I bet Nick doesn't even know about it!"

Jane looked at the baby and felt disgust overwhelm her, "That bitch, I was actually starting to like her!"

"We need to tell Nick," Max turned to do so.

"No," Jane grabbed his large arm, "don't."

"Why not?" Max asked.

"Because, they make him happy, do you want to crush him by telling him that Peter isn't his son?" Jane whispered and looked back at Peter, "Besides we don't need the drama."

"Did I mention that Ebony is _her_ daughter?" Max's nose flared.

"Momma said his wife was in a coma," Jane shifted Peter in her arms.

"Yeah, he's probably lying, I mean after hearing that…she does look a lot like Katrina," Max folded his arms and was about to talk again when his cell phone went off, "I'll be back." He walked away and pulled the phone out of his pocket, the number was Restricted, "Hello?"

"_Hello, Maxwell_," the voice sounded robotic as if it were being filtered through something.

"Who is this?" Max walked further down the hall.

"_It doesn't matter who I am, what matters is that you have discovered something…haven't you?_" The voice asked.

Max looked over his shoulder, "Maybe."

"_You have,_" the voice giggled, "_Oh, joyous news that is! Does it make you angry?_"

Max didn't want to succumb to the voice, but he did, "It pisses me off."

"_Good, good. Then do something about it. Be angry take your anger out on the person who lied to your family. Hurt the person that is going to hurt your brother._"

Max took a deep breath as the words burned into him, "I'm going to make him wish he never came here."

_"No!_" The voice shrieked, "_He doesn't deserve the pain you wish to inflict! He was seduced by her! Take care of her!_"

Max squeezed his eyes shut, "Who the hells is this?"

"_How rude of me not to tell you who I am…I'm Katrina's mom…so now Maxwell end it,_" the line went dead and Max stared at his phone.

He pocketed his phone and walked down the hall just as Greg and Katrina were walking out laughing about something.

"Oh, Max, hi," Katrina smiled at the man, but didn't stop walking till he was hovering over her.

"I know everything," Max hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Katrina raised an eyebrow.

"I'll get you for it," Max hit her shoulder with her arm and went down the stairs leaving the two in confusion.

Greg turned towards the stairs on his crutches, "What's his problem?"

"I'm not sure," Katrina looked at Greg and patted his tie down gently, "We should go downstairs."

"Yeah," Greg whispered.

)()()(

_Three hours later…_

The laughter boomed again once they had stepped inside the house, but Katrina was already on her way upstairs to one of the five nurseries where Peter and Ebony were. She pulled off her heels and tossed them in her and Nick's room. Slowly she opened the door to see Ebony curled up in a twin bed under a huge pink quilt, Peter was in a crib staring up at the mobile as is spun around with dogs and cats.

"Hi honey," Katrina walked over to him and stroked the top of his head, "what are you still doing up?"

Peter made a gaggle of quiet sounds before grabbing his feet in their footy pajamas. He dropped them and stretched his arms up at the mobile reaching for the animals.

"Go to sleep honey," Katrina kissed his forehead and left the room walking into her room. She shut the door and quickly stripped down into shorts and a tank top; she put her hair into a braid and climbed onto the large bed.

"Is it comfortable?" Katrina looked up to see Nick shutting the door behind him.

"Yes, it is," Katrina reached over and flicked on the bedside lamp and closed her eyes trying to think of anything, but Greg.

"Good, I can sleep on the floor if you don't want to sleep in the same bed as me," The sound of drawers opening came next.

"No, its fine," Katrina sighed, "I'm sleeping by you…not with you…I think it'll be okay."

Nick chuckled and took of his jacket, shirt and pants finding sweatpants to put on "Are you okay, Kat? I mean, during supper you seemed anxious."

"Yeah," Katrina opened her eyes and looked at Nick. He walked into the bathroom and Katrina climbed out of bed to follow. She found her toothbrush and looked at him, "I'm fine."

Nick eyes Katrina in the mirror watching her brush her teeth, he did the same before speaking again, "Did Max say something to you?"

Katrina looked at Nick, "No, why?"

"Because you kept staring at him nervously as well," Nick brushed past her to get into bed.

Katrina turned off the bathroom light and climbed onto the bed. She sat on her legs and placed her hands on her knees, "He…" she stopped, "It's nothing…I'm just paranoid that's all."

Nick watched her for awhile longer, "Listen, Kat if something's wrong would you tell me?"

Katrina looked at him, "I don't know…" she looked over her shoulder, "I should go and see if Greg needs help."

"Okay," Nick sighed and waited till she was gone before getting out of bed and leaving the room to go to Max's room. He knocked on it.

"Who is it?"

"Nick," the door opened and Nick stared up at his brother, "Did you say something to Kat?"

Max leaned on the doorsill and folded his arms, "No. Why do you ask?"

"Because she seems awfully nervous around you all of a sudden," Nick kept his stare.

Max laughed and stood up straight, "She's paranoid." He shut the door leaving Nick in the hall.

"Nicky, what are you doing?" Nick turned to see Katrina standing outside of Greg's room.

"Nothing," Nick smiled and retreated back to their room.

"What's wrong with Nick?" Greg asked from the bed.

"I don't know," Katrina shrugged and went back to Greg with a smile.

"When did you get those shorts?" Greg pushed on his elbows to sit up a bit.

"Awhile ago," Katrina stood by the bedside, "why do you like them?"

Greg smiled, "Yes, I do."

"I'll remember that when we're home," she leaned down and gave him a lusty kiss before leaving and shutting the door.

)()()(

_Three A.M….._

"Daddy," Greg slowly pried open his eyes to see Ebony in a pink night gown clutching a teddy bear.

"Honey, what are you doing in here?" Greg stretched his arm to turn on the lamp and almost screamed at the sight of Peter sitting on the floor too playing with a blue blanket, "How…how did he get in here?"

"I brought him in," Ebony bent down and put her hands under Peter's arms and pulled him gently closer to the bed. She brought him up on his little feet and waited patiently for Greg to take him. Once her father did she climbed onto the bed as well, "We couldn't sleep."

Greg looked at the door and wetted his lips, "What about Mommy?"

"What about me?" Greg jumped at the sound of the voice by his ear, the sudden feeling of a presence next to him sending chills down his body. Her hot breath hit his neck and he turned to meet her eyes.

"What, what are you doing in here?" Greg, now being completely confused and terrified that someone was going to walk in, turned the light off covering the room in darkness.

"I couldn't sleep either," Katrina muttered as Peter grabbed her shoulder and made a loud chirp.

"Peter, no," Ebony hissed, "You have to be quiet."

Katrina giggled softly, "Its okay honey."

Peter pushed off Katrina's shoulder to stand on his feet and wiggled while giggling.

"Okay, okay," Greg reached over grabbing Peter, "C'mon little guy."

Peter clapped his little hands and tugged his blanket onto Greg's chest as he laid his head down.

"Are we going to get in trouble?" Ebony whispered.

"No we aren't," Katrina hugged Ebony pulling her close, "It'll be fine."

"Yeah little girl listen to your _mommy_," the light flicked on and instantly Katrina and Greg sat up…Greg with a little more energy. Ebony pulled Peter towards her so he wouldn't be rolling around.

"Max, what the hell are you doing in here?" Katrina asked.

"I could ask you the same," Max crossed his large arms and stared at the two.

"I was bringing Ebony to Greg," Katrina said without hesitation.

"Then why are you in the bed?" Max lifted an eyebrow.

"I, well, um," Katrina didn't have an answer.

"That's what I thought," Max stepped into the room and immediately Katrina had jumped over Greg and was standing in front of him, "Get out of my way." He shoved her hard sending her against the wall, she bounced back hitting her head on the dresser. She groaned and stood up going back towards Max, but the large man shoved her again this time making her collide with the lamp table sending the lamp crashing to the ground.

"Katrina!"

"Mommy!" Ebony's shriek was the loudest and the room knew that everybody else was awake.

Max walked over to Greg grabbing his night shirt and pulling him out of bed not caring about pain it was inflicting, "You've got some real nerves coming along!" Max pressed Greg up against the wall and buried his fist into Greg's stomach. Greg heaved over, but Max pushed him back making Greg slam his head. He was tossed on the floor then picked back up again only to be punched in the stomach again.

"Max! Stop it!" It was Beth she was the first to the door.

"No, I'm going to kill him," Max moved his fist to punch Greg in the ribs letting the feel of broken ribs bring a smile to his face, "He slept with Nick's wife! Peter isn't Nick's baby!"

Beth gasped and didn't move until she was Katrina slowly trying to get off the ground, her arm bleeding "Is it true?"

Katrina looked at Beth, but said only one thing, "Get the kids out of here."

Beth had no hesitation in grabbing Ebony and Peter and pulling them out of the room.

Greg's head dropped as blood dripped from his mouth, Max delivered another blow, "You know she told me to kill Katrina, but I know Nick really does love her…so here I am killing you."

"Who…told…you?" Katrina finally stabled herself and watched as Max stopped hitting Greg to answer.

"Your mother," Max grinned at her before punching Greg again.

Katrina's anger swelled up and she ran at Max grabbing his arm just before he punched again, "Stop it!"

"Get off of me you cheating bitch!" Max swung his arm fast bringing Katrina down hard, her temple hitting the corner of the lamp table. She rolled onto her back and became unmoving. Max let go of Greg and stared down at her, "That was easy."

"Katrina!" Greg looked at his wife as blood began to pool from the cut on her head, "No, damn it no!" Greg reached his hand till he found his crutch he got a firm hold on it before bringing it up and slamming the end of it against Max's head. The large man toppled over onto the bed knocked out. Greg slid to the floor and held his stomach, "Katrina…"

"What the hell is going—," Jillian Stokes fell silent in the doorway. First she saw Max, "What did you do to my baby!"

"He's fine," Greg coughed and blood splattered the floor.

Then she saw Katrina, "Oh my God, Bill call 911!"

Greg finally reached Katrina and took her head in his hands, "Katrina, c'mon don't do this."

Her eyes opened, but they rolled to the back of her head and she began gasping for air.

Greg held his hand hard against the side of her head, he watched as his own blood dripped from his mouth onto her cheek, "Katrina, answer me."  
Her gasping subsided and her eyes became glossed over, shallow breaths escaped her lips, "Gr-Gr-Greg…"

"I'm right here," Greg felt her warm blood seep through the bandages on his hand, "I'm not going anywhere."

"An ambulance will be here in five minutes," Bill said from the door.

"Greg," Nick knelt down next to them and rested his hand on Greg's shoulder.

Greg looked at Nick with too many emotions, "She knew…she knew…Brittany knew we were here! She called your brother!"

Nick's eyes went wide, "How?"

"I don't know!" Greg snapped, he was about to add something when a scream broke in.

"NO!" Beth shrieked from downstairs, "Ebony!"

"DADDY, HELP ME!" Ebony's scream burrowed into Greg's ears.

"Ebony," Greg went to get up, but the moment he moved blood hit the floor and he stopped.

Nick jumped to his feet, "Stay here!" He grabbed his gun from the back of his sweats and ran down the stairs his brother-in-laws in tow, "Ebony!"

Beth lay on the ground clutching Peter, blood covered her leg and Peter was crying.

Dean dropped to the floor and cradled his wife and Peter, "Bethie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she hissed, "Ebony, get Ebony."

Nick ran out the front door and jumped the porch just in time to see Ebony being shoved into a car. The man turned in time with a grin and Nick gasped at the sight of Dr. Cards.

"Cards!"

He wiggled his finger, "Try again, Nicky-boy." He reached to his face and began peeling off fake skin till his true face showed.

"Aaron," Nick's shoulders slumped, but he brought the pistol back up, "Let her go!"

"Nah, I don't think so," Aaron grinned and leaned on the car door.

"I'm warning you Aaron," Nick started to pull the trigger, but stopped just as the barrel of a gun landed on his shoulder.

"Now, now is that any way to treat an old friend?" The female voice giggled, "Now drop the gun and don't move."

Nick did so and watched as the person circled. Her blonde hair bounced on black covered shoulders and she smiled big, "Thank you! Now, if you don't mind we have somewhere to be. Tell me daughter she should learn who she trusts." Brittany Kain wiggled her fingers at Nick and climbed into the car, Aaron got into the back with Ebony tossing out the teddy bear. Once the car was gone Nick ran over grabbing the bear, "Shit!"

)(

Nick walked into the house holding the bear staring at it, but before he could walk up the stairs. Four paramedics rushed in, one dropped next to Beth while the other two ran upstairs. Nick walked back outside and stood by the door waiting. Ten minutes later Katrina and Greg were both carried out on stretchers. When Greg passed her grabbed Nick's arm stopping the medics, "Sir, we need to get you and your wife to the hospital."

"Hold on," Greg looked at Nick and the bear, "Nick…where's my daughter?"

Nick met Greg's eyes and removed Greg's hand wrapping it around the bear, "I'm sorry."

Greg stared at him confused, but then it sunk in and he tightened his grip on the bear, "No…no…oh God no! Why her! Why the hell did they take her! She's just a little girl!"

"I'm sorry, Greg, I tried. I seriously tried…but they, they had a gun," Nick looked away from his friend not wanting to look at him. He heard the medics walk away and it went quiet, but the next sound he heard was a scream he never thought could exist.

Katrina screamed again and again, the medics tried quieting her saying she needs to relax to help stop the bleeding, but she kept screaming, "No, no, no. Not my little girl!" Finally they went quiet meaning she was given knock out gas, but Greg's voice was subtle and auditable, "We'll find her, Kat, I promise."

Tory walked out by Nick holding Peter, "We're not mad, Nick. We just have one favor to ask of you…"

"What is that?" Nick asked.

Tory handed him Peter, "Find their little girl and bring her home to them."

"I will," Nick looked at Peter…the child to little to understand anything. Instead Nick went to his truck and strapped Peter in. He drove the rest of the night till he reached the labs were by then everybody had heard about Greg and Kat in the hospital…but none knew it all.

"Nick!" Catharine met him at the door with Sara; Sara took Peter and they led Nick back to the others.

"Nick, the Doctors say they'll be okay," Grissom said reassuringly.

Nick looked up at Grissom and felt tears threaten, "Grissom…"

"What, what's wrong?" Grissom frowned and his body tensed.

"It's about Ebony…"


	11. Day One

**A/N: I am so sorry that this has taken so long, but school has been a very, very big problem for me. And this past week I lost another friend to suicide and my friends and I have been trying to get through it. So please, please allow me some time to get the rest up. And I'm sorry again that it took so long. Thank you for staying a fan and reading though.**

"Okay it's been twenty-four hours since Ebony Sanders was taken from the Stokes Ranch in Texas by Aaron Bates and Brittany Kain", Brass sighed and paced the length of the meeting room "We've put an APB out on the green Sedan, but haven't got anything. We have every unit out there searching for her and or information on her whereabouts. Greg and Katrina Sanders are both in the hospital and are not capable of joining the search for some time."

"What of their son?" An officer asked.

"He is in the care of Sara and Gil Grissom," Brass clasped his hands behind his back, "I need an update every hour on the hour of where everyone is and what is going on. I don't want anybody slacking or doing a half ass job! Do we understand?"

Nods went around the room before people dispersed. Brass looked at the five remaining in the room and sighed, "I'm sorry guys, and we're trying everything we can."

"We know," Catharine stood up rubbing Nick's shoulder, "And we are too."

"It's been a day, once we hit—," Brass started.

"Let's worry about it when it comes, as of right now Greg and Katrina need every light of hope they can receive," Ray said.

"Yeah, Gil said that Greg is staying quiet and barely speaking while Katrina is…" Catharine looked down, "Katrina isn't doing good at all. She wakes up screaming in the middle of the night sometimes crying, her heart is being crushed and there's nothing that can be done. She keeps asking for Greg, but they won't let him be in the same room as her."

"Why the hell not?" Hodges asked.

"Because they think she's not completely out of whatever it is, and they're afraid she might hurt him," Catharine looked up.

"But I know, we know, she wouldn't dare hurt him," Wendy protested.

Catharine nodded, "Yes, but the doctors don't think so."

"They will within in the hour," Ray pulled his key out of his pockets, "Catharine would you come along?"

"Yes," She looked at Nick, "Nicky you keep looking, I'll bring you over later."

"'Kay," Nick nodded and looked at Brass, "Can I tag along with you."

"Just keep up," Brass gave a small smile and left the room.

)(

Ray slammed his fist on the counter, "I need to speak with Dr. Simms this instant."

"Sir, I've already told you that he is out for lunch," the receptionist scowled.

"Well, when will he be back?" Ray asked.

"I'm not sure," her eyes left Ray as she looked at the doors behind them.

Ray and Catharine swiveled around to see a man walking into a door, "Come on Catharine, I need you there as a witness."

Catharine gave a weary smile before following after Ray.

"Sir, you can't go back there!" The receptionist stood, but fell back as the two vanished behind the door.

Ray hurried his pace sticking his cane out quickly to stop Dr. Simms office door from shutting, he pushed it open and walked in, "Dr. Simms, correct?"

Dr. Simms slowly sat down staring at the two, "Yes, but I don't remember having an appointment."

"We're not here for an appointment," Catharine crossed her arms, "My name is Catharine Willows and this is Ray Langston, we're from the Las Vegas Crime Labs."

"Oh, well," he folded his hands on the desk, "Please sit down, if there's anything I know I'll gladly be of help."

"Thank you doctor," Ray slowly sat down, "Now the reason we are here has nothing to do with a case, but that of a patient you have here."

Catharine crossed her legs and held her knee waiting to throw a few words in.

"I see," Dr. Simms stiffened in his seat, "What about he or she?"

"She," Ray stated, "Her name is Katrina Sanders."

Dr. Simms swallowed, "Is this about me not letting her see her husband?"

"Yes," Catharine intervened, "Look, Doctor, no disrespect, but we are quite certain that she is stable enough to see him. She's going insane by not seeing him."

"Miss Willows, you work for a crime lab, I'm a doctor," Dr. Simms reached for his phone, but Ray spoke.

"As am I, and I have the ability to become Mister and Missus Sanders' legal doctor,"  
Ray leaned forward, "Now if you don't want to loose two patients I suggest you listen to what I have to say."

Dr. Simms sat back dropping his hands to his sides, "Proceed then."

"Thank you," Ray sat back and took a deep breath, "Dr. Simms I am completely aware of Mrs. Sanders' mental status and that of her husband's. Being a friend to the family _and_ a doctor I know that she will not hurt him. Her mind at the moment is being twisted into disaster from her daughter's kidnapping and that of her not being able to see her husband, if you keep this up any longer she will lose a great amount of her sanity. Allow them to see each other for I know that quite possibly Mr. Sanders has been asking for his wife too, correct?"

Dr. Simms nodded.

"Now, if you are unsure about letting them see each other then supervise, but do not keep this up," Ray stood up followed by Catharine, "So, Dr. Simms are the Sanders in walking condition."

"Uh, yes, but Mr. Sanders is still having some issues from his last incident," Dr. Simms stood slowly, "Dr. Langston I would like to extend an apology for earlier I was unaware of your status."

"Even if I wasn't a doctor, I believe you would've agreed anyhow," Ray walked to the door opening it for Catharine, "Catharine and I will attend to the Sanders and watch over them…if that is okay?"

"Why of course," Dr. Simms cleared his throat, "Take them to the garden…I'll send a message out to other staff members so they are aware."

)(

Catharine brushed Katrina's bangs back gently and smiled as her blue eyes opened, "Hi there Kat."

"Hi," Katrina's voice was dry and crackly as she gave a smile.

"Are you doing okay?" Catharine grabbed the water from the side table and helped Katrina with the straw.

Katrina said a thanks after a drink then said, "Better, but Catharine…I can't stay like this."

"I know sweetheart," Catharine smiled bigger, "Now let's get you into some comfortable clothes and take walk."

"Really?" Katrina sat up some.

"Yep, Dr. Simms said it's alright for you to go for a walk through the gardens," Catharine pushed the button on the side of the bed and it slowly moved up, "Where are some clothes for you?"

"Bathroom," Katrina carefully swung her legs off the bed, "I have black yoga pants, flats and a white turtleneck."

"Okay, wait right here," Catharine walked to the bathroom trying to find the clothes.

)(

Greg inhaled the fresh scent of flowers and looked up at Ray with a small smile, "Thanks for doing this for me."

"No problem, besides I did a little more than pull strings for just you," Ray smiled and looked down the path.

"What are you talking about?" Greg shifted his weight onto the one crutch and watched as two blondes rounded the corner, "Katrina…Ray, you did this?"

"Yes, I convinced Dr. Simms to allow her to see you," Ray lifted an arm, "Catharine!"

The two turned their attention down the path and immediately Katrina was moving as fast as her body could allow down the path towards Greg. She came to a halt in front of him sliding her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. He hugged her around the waist kissing her head, "Kat, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Katrina felt her body going limp in his arms and her knees wobbled. Greg, with pain, slowly moved to sit on the ground cradling his crying wife, "We'll find her."

Katrina's sad blue eyes found his, "Greg…what if we don't…what if we don't find her?"

"Don't say that," Greg wiped at her tears, "We will find her…I know we will."

"It's not fair," Katrina looked up at Catharine, "it's not fair that I'm stuck here and my baby is missing. I can't stay here any longer."

"I know," Catharine folded her arms, "but you still aren't allowed to leave…I'm sorry."

"Well when can we?" Katrina asked.

"I'm not sure," Ray sighed and bent down carefully, "but I'll see what we can do, but from what I see you two still need at least a week in the hospital."

"But I feel fine!" Katrina shrieked her eyes going wide, "I feel fine, I can walk I can move I don't have to be here anymore."

"Katrina, honey," Greg hushed, "look at me."

Katrina obeyed turning her head.

"You might feel fine and be able to walk, but that doesn't mean you are ready to go out and look for her, I want to find her just as much as you do, but I know that we aren't ready for that, so please stay here just a little bit longer," Greg whispered.

Katrina stared at him with silence before nodding, "Okay."

"Thank you," Greg kissed her forehead.

)()(

Katrina pulled her legs up onto the chair and rested her chin on her knees as she watched Greg sleep soundlessly. She closed her eyes letting silent tears fall her whole chest ached and her head pounded, but she didn't move she opened her eyes again and wiped away the tears. She took a deep breath and matched her breathing with Greg's before reaching over and taking hold of the hospital phone she dialed a number waiting for the comfort, "Hello?"

"Dad," Katrina cleared her throat, "how's Peter?"

"Katrina, sweetie it's one o'clock, he's sleeping in his crib by Sara, is everything okay?" Grissom's voice dragged, but slowly came back to normal.

"Yeah, fine, I just wanted to make sure," Katrina looked at Greg before rubbing at her eyes.

"He's fine honey; I won't let anything happen to him, okay?"

"I know Dad."

"Is Greg okay?" There was another voice in background, Sara.

"Yeah, fine just in pain," Katrina closed her eyes.

There was a click then Sara's voice, "Kat, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Katrina felt herself relax some, "I just needed to hear a friendly voice."

"We're always here," Sara said.

"Anytime you need to talk," Grissom added.

"Thank you," Katrina whispered.

"Is there anything else you need Hun?" Sara asked.

"No, not anymore," Katrina smiled softly, "I think I'm going to get some sleep now."

"Okay good night, Kit-Kat," Grissom said.

"Good night," Katrina hung the phone up and hugged her knees closing her eyes.

"Kat, c'mere," her eyes snapped open to see Greg with an arm stretched out. Slowly she let her legs go and stood up; she walked over to Greg carefully laying her head on his chest and curling up next to him. He pulled the blanket over her and kissed the top of her head, "Get some sleep."

"I don't think I can," Katrina muttered.

"Try…"

)()(

Catharine looked up from her papers just as Nick walked past, "Nick!"

Nick came to a halt and walked backwards stopping her doorway, "Yeah?"

"You doing okay?' She folded her hands on her desk and waited as he slowly came into the room sitting down. She watched as his face fell into his hands taking deep breaths, his whole body heaved and he looked up at her with red eyes ready to drop tears.

"How could I let this happen, Cat?" Nick stared at her before dropping his head and wrapping his hands behind his neck.

"Nicky," Catharine got out of her chair and walked around the desk and behind Nick rubbing his back.

"I brought them their thinking they'd be safe, but I was wrong, I was so wrong," Nick held his forehead and slapped his other hand onto his thigh balling it into a fist, "How did they find us!"

"I'm not sure, Nicky," Catharine sat down in the chair next to him and reached out taking his hand, "but you cannot, cannot blame yourself."

Nick looked at her, "But it was my brother! My brother that became a part of this evil and tried to kill Greg! Cat, he tried to kill my best friend and his wife! Then their child get's kidnapped because of my brother!"

Catharine didn't respond, but looked down at her lap sighing, "Nicky, please…"

Nick sniffled and sat up straight looking at the wall before standing sharply and leaving the room.

Catharine turned her head slowly just in time to see Nick turn a corner, "Oh, Nicky…"

)(

The knife fell to the ground clattering loudly getting the attention of the man in the next room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He stopped in the doorway looking at the little girl standing on a stool; her hands plunged into a large bowl. Her face was covered in white powder and her pink sundress matching, "What are you doing?"

"Um…I was trying to make cupcakes," she smiled faintly bringing a white powdered hand to her face touching her cheek adding more to the mess.

He chuckled, "Okay, well it's really late. Why aren't you in bed?"

She shrugged and looked back at the bowl; she reached over grabbing in egg dropping it into the mixture "I'm not sleepy."

"The rule book says that children under the age of ten should be in bed by eight thirty, it is now," he glanced at the clock on the stove, "not staying up till two in the morning."

"I was hungry," she looked at him.

"Okay, come on let's get you cleaned up," he picked her up gently, "Brittany!"

A moment later Brittany was in the kitchen clad in sweats, baggy t-shirt, and slippers, "What is she still doing up?"

"She was hungry," Aaron sighed, "She was trying to make cupcakes."

"Oh, Ebony," Brittany held her arms out taking the child, "We'll make cupcakes tomorrow, but right now it's bed time."

"But I'm not," Ebony let out a long yawn, "tired…"

"Uh-huh, okay my dear, how about Grandma get's you all clean then reads you a story?" Brittany grinned.

"Alright, but tomorrow," she yawned again, "can I call mommy and daddy."

Brittany glanced at Aaron, but he was avoiding them grabbing the bowl, she looked back at Ebony forcing a smile, "O-of course, honey."

)(

Greg inhaled deeply sitting up quickly, his body covered in sweat and breaths shallow. He swallowed loudly and looked around the room; he looked down at his chest and brought a hand to it feeling his racing heartbeat.


	12. A Child's Letter

Greg unlocked the door to the Sanders' household and entered in silence he shut the door behind him and walked up the stairs dragging himself most of the way. At the top of the stairs he entered his daughters room and stood in the doorway looking ahead in silence, Dennis (Ebony had named the cat) slithered around his legs before disappearing under Ebony's bed. Arms wrapped around his waist and a head fell onto his back, "Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is this happening to us?" Katrina asked.

Greg didn't have an answer so he stayed quiet staring into the room.

Katrina noticed he wasn't going to say anything and let her arms fall from his waist; she turned around going towards their room where she sat down at the edge of the bed. She had been home for three days now, but Greg had to stay for the whole remainder of the week. Peter was still with her father and Sara, but Ebony was still missing…even after a week they have no idea where she is. She put a hand on her heart as she felt it tighten in pain at the thought of her being gone. She heard movement come from the door and looked up to see Greg in the doorway looking blanker than ever before. The expression brought tears to her eyes and she held her face crying into them.

Greg blinked and looked over at her suddenly taking notice to his hurting wife; he crossed the room and went around to the other side of the bed. He crawled across it carefully to sit behind Katrina. He let his legs dangle off the bed and brought his chest to her back hugging her waist kissing her neck.

Katrina cried silently into her hands as Greg continued to pepper her neck in soft kisses the feeling comforting her slowly. After a while she stopped crying and dropped her hands onto Greg's legs leaning into him.

)()()()(

Brass looked down at the letter in front of him with shocked eyes, this was it…this was what they needed and now they had it. And he had already called a team to be ready, but he was still sitting in shock from what was in front of him. It was solid proof that Ebony was where they started their search now. She hadn't been there from the beginning, but now she was, she was there!

The letter was written up by an officer who had taken a lady's statement after she came in reporting to have seen the three people described in the news driving on a back road leading to the desert.

He got up quickly leaving his office and going to the main garage where two squads sat waiting for him. He got into his car and flicked the light on peeling out of the PD heading towards the bunker that now housed the world of hell.

)()()()(

Ebony skipped down the hall of the bunker stopping at a room that was left open she walked in and plopped down on a chair waiting for her Grandma and Uncle Aaron to walk in. When they did Aaron placed a piece of paper and green crayon down on the table she eyed them closely.

"We want you to write a letter to your mommy and daddy," Brittany said softly.

"Really?" Ebony asked.

"Yep, then we will give it to them," Brittany grinned.

"Really?" Ebony said again.

"Of course," Brittany looked over at Aaron who stood watching the girl with menacing eyes, "Aaron why don't you and get things ready."

"Yeah, okay," Aaron left without delay leaving the two girls to be.

)()()()(

Grissom stared at the Ant Farm in front of him in silence deciding what to do next; the little insects inside the glass carried on with jobs completely unaware of the happenings going on outside their safe haven. He wished they could move on as easy as they did when they lost someone, but ants were less complicated than people and that's why life was far more interesting. He stood up from his chair and walked into the living to see Peter sitting on the floor playing with blocks trying to put them in their respective slots, but without success. He walked over and sat down on the floor next to the little boy and held up the circle.

Peter took the block trying to shove it in the triangle spot, he whined in frustration. Grissom took the block gently and made sure Peter was watching before placing it in its designated home.

Peter blinked at the move and took the circle block, he looked at it, Grissom then at the slots before putting it in the circle hole. He clapped with delight and looked at Grissom who gave a faint smile.

"Gil," Sara said from the doorway.

He looked up at her, "Yes."

"Brass is wants us down at the station," she said softly watching her husband's eyes widen with eagerness.

)()()()(

Nick covered his mouth and looked at Brass with wide eyes.

Grissom spoke, "No."

"I'm sorry, Gil," Brass looked down.

"It can't," Grissom tried.

"I'm sorry," Brass repeated.

Sara turned into Grissom gripping his shirt tightly.

Catherine lowered herself into a chair gaping.

"They're monsters," Wendy growled as Hodges hugged her staring at Brass.

"I'm coming with," Grissom said flatly.

"I know," Brass swallowed and left the room, Grissom kissed the top of Sara's head before following after.

)()()()(

Katrina opened the door to see Brass and Grissom standing there, "What?"

"Katrina," Grissom said softly.

"What?" Katrina asked again. She felt the presence of Greg appear behind her and she opened the door fully for him to look out as well.

"We," Brass inhaled, "We found Ebony."

Katrina's eyes widened, "You did?" A smile started to creep on her face, "Oh thank god, oh thank god, my baby she's safe."

Brass looked down then back up to notice Greg starting to pull Katrina towards him already understanding more than his wife.

"Kit-Kat," Grissom stepped forward giving her a somber expression.

Katrina's smile slipped as she finally noticed Greg pulling her against him turning her away from Brass and her father, she kept her eyes locked on them as she pulled out of Greg's hold, "Where is she?"

"Katrina, Ebony was," Brass closed his eyes fighting back emotions then opened them to make eye contact, "Ebony was found in the bunker out in the desert…she had a single gunshot wound to the head. I'm so sorry."

"No," Katrina started to shake her head, "No, no, not my baby…NO!" Greg grabbed her quickly with strong force as she tried to fight him, but finally he worked his arms around her and she started to pull him to the floor grabbing his arms. He stood strong catching her as she slid and allowed her body to full lean on him. He kissed the top of her head listening to her screams.

Grissom looked away from the two covering his eyes with a hand as Brass continued to talk.

"There was a letter found with her body it was written by her…" Brass held out the bagged letter and Greg took it reading the uneven crayon words:

_Dear Mommy and Daddy,_

_Grandma says that she is going to be sending me somewhere nice and pretty. I can't wait to go there; she said that Mommy and Peter will be coming too. But why aren't you coming Daddy? I asked her, but she didn't tell me. She said that I will like this place. That there are no bad people there and no one can hurt me. I have to stop writing now. Tell Peter I love him and will see him soon. I love you Mommy and Daddy._

_With lots of loves,_

_Ebony_

Katrina had turned her head to read the note which erupted a whole new load of tears and screams.

Greg handed back the letter and slammed the door shut with more force than necessary. He walked backwards till he found the stairs to sit on; Katrina sat on the sat below him still clutching his arms crying harder into his chest. Greg rested the side of his head on top of hers closing his eyes, "They won't get away with this, Katrina. I won't let them. I promise you that."

)()()()(

Brittany watched silently from the window of her newly purchased house as her daughter collapsed into her husband screaming loudly. Delight streaked through her eyes as the letter was handed over and laughter escaped her lips as the door was slammed shut.

"Aaron, it seems that the good news was given," Brittany said happily, she turned to look at Aaron, but his brow was furrowed and his features dark, "Are you still mopping about killing the girl?"

"We killed a child Brittany," Aaron looked up at her.

"Your point?"

"She was only a kid! She was no danger to us!" He answered.

"No, but she made a very good use as a message," Brittany looked back out the window then shut the blinds, "now they know how serious we are."

"They already knew that!" Aaron snapped.

"Stop being such a child or you can join the girl at the Morgue," Brittany hissed. The doorbell ring and he she looked at Aaron.

"Who the hell is that?" Aarons stood quickly, "It better not be the police or we're fucked."

"It's not," Brittany walked over to the door and opened it without checking, "I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Sorry, I got distracted by the screaming," the girl gave a shark like grin before stepping into the house, she smiled at Aaron, "So you're the one who fucked up Katrina."

"Aaron Bates," Aaron said.

"No hello, fine," she held her hand out, "Annie Green."

"The psychotic bitch who stalks Sanders?" Aaron lifted an eyebrow.

"No, the psychotic bitch you and I are going to work with to get Katrina out of the equation, isn't that right Annie?" Brittany looked at the other woman.

"I'd complain about the use of the words directed towards me, but I won't because I have every attention of being just that to kill the fucking whore who took my Greg," Annie said.

"I like your attitude," Brittany looked at Aaron, "Maybe he can learn a thing or two from you."

Aaron looked down at the gun his hand feeling the mental weight of the one bullet missing from it.

**A/N: I am so sorry, so very, very sorry that this has taken so long to get up, but I get easily distracted by new ideas…please forgive me! I had to put this up though so as to let you all know it's not a dead end. I know it's a short chapter, but it's all I got for you as of right now. Once again I am so sorry and I will try to get the next one up quickly.**


	13. Video Message

Greg sat silently staring at the cup of coffee placed in front of him as steam rose off it in hot waves. It was late, early in the morning to be exact…like three after midnight. He didn't want to be here answering stupid pointless questions that would do nothing to help find Brittany and/or Aaron. The coffee was pushed closer to him, but he didn't take it.

"This is the fourth cup of coffee you brought me and like the other three I'm not going to drink it," Greg glanced up at the federal agent clenching his fists under the table, "So stop bringing me them."

"We're just trying to be generous Mr. Sanders, it is late and you look tired," the man had dark brown hair spiked gingerly up. This kid couldn't be older than twenty-five.

"I'm not tired," Greg growled, "Would you be tired if you just discovered your daughter was murdered?"

"I don't have a daughter, sir."

"That's beside the point," Greg stared at him coldly, "If someone you loved and cared about was murdered…what would you be doing?"

"Trying to find the killer, but—"

"Then let me go and do that!" Greg snapped.

"Mr. Sanders please," he sat down, "listen to me."

"No you listen to me Agent whoever-the-hell-you-are," Greg's eyes had gone way past cold and even chilled the well trained fed shutting him up, "You have no idea what my family has been through! What I've experienced! What my wife has experienced! We have both looked death in the face multiple times because of one woman! That woman kidnapped my daughter and killed her! So why the hell are you in here asking me questions!"

The agent blinked startled at the outburst, but recomposed himself, "Mr. Sanders we're only following protocol. Brittany Kain has been moved up to a red alert criminal, if I may, and we need to get all the details."

"Read a damn case file then, but leave my wife and me alone," Greg stood up walking to the door, but the agent caught his arm.

"I can't let you go," he cleared his throat letting ago, "Not until your wife says something. She's been silent since she got here."

"What the hell do you expect? Her mother just killed her daughter!" Greg shouted, "I'm surprised she hasn't gone comatose on us yet…if you want any answers you'll take me to Katrina…now."

Slowly the agent started to nod, "Alright, fine. Come with me." He led Greg out of the interrogation room and down the hall of LVPD.

Greg could feel the stares hounding down his back as he was led to the waiting room where upon entering he instantly saw Katrina cradled in Catharine's arms. The older woman stroked the younger's hair as blue eyes stared off into emptiness. Blankness haunted his wife's eyes and face hard with no emotion, no tears, and no sobs…almost like a statue. Catharine noticed him, "Greg…"

Katrina's eyes tore away from the spot she was staring at to see her husband standing in the doorway, she started to sit up to go to him, but he went to her instead holding his arms out to her as he sat down pulling her into his arms and lap kissing the top of her head. He couldn't say anything; he didn't know what to say.

The agent cleared his throat, but Catharine stood, "Agent McKean, I think the Sanders have been through quite a lot this evening and should be allowed there space for the time being."

"Ms. Willows," McKean looked at her, "You aren't making my job easier."

"You aren't making their life easier by hovering around questioning them on things they can't answer, so if you don't mind," Catharine stepped forward, "I would very much appreciate it if you left and came back another time when you are a little more considerate."

McKean blinked at her, "Ms. Willows…"

"I am not afraid to remove you by force, now leave," Catharine hissed.

McKean broke eye contact to look at Greg, "I'll be in contact Mr. Sanders." He turned leaving the room and Catharine sighed heavily sitting down.

"Thank you," Greg said softly and Catharine gave him a half smile.

"Of course," she was about to add something when Wendy came rushing in out of breath, "Wendy what are you doing here?"

"I," she inhaled deeply, "I tried to call you, but you didn't answer."

"My phone is in my car, sorry," Catharine stared at her, "What did you need?"

"Come here," Wendy stepped out of the room and Catharine followed after. Wendy led her further down the hall out of hearing rang of the Sanders.

Greg's eyebrows connected in confusion and he gave Katrina a squeeze, "Kat, honey, I'll be right back. Okay?"

She nodded and reluctantly let go of him allowing him to stand and walk out after the two women. He found them standing in the hall and they stopped when he came into their view, "What's going on, if it's about Ebony I have a right to know."

Wendy looked at Catharine who paused, thinking for a moment then turned to Greg, "Greg, when she was found she had a bullet wound to the head, but there was more to her wounds than just that."

"What do you mean?"  
Catharine licked her top lip and sighed, "She was faceless."

"She was what?" Greg asked going wide eyed.

"Her face was torn to shreds by some kind of tool and made it impossible to tell who she was; her blonde hair and brown eyes were a giveaway to who we assumed she was, but…"

"But what Cath," Greg felt his heart racing at speeds he never thought possible, "But what?"

Catharine looked at Wendy letting the girl take over the explanation, "Her DNA doesn't match up with yours or Katrina's."

Greg's heart skipped a beat and he paled.

"Greg, it's not Ebony."

He stepped back grabbing his head finding the wall leaning against it in shock.

"She might still be alive," Wendy stated.

Greg covered his mouth and ran a hand through his hair as tears threatened to fall, "Oh God…"

"The girl we found," Wendy continued, "Her name was Katie Ann Hart, she was an orphan that was found dead three weeks ago. Her body went missing from the morgue and we were unable to find it again. We still have a chance of finding her, Greg."

Greg sniffed as his eyes stung with the need to cry in relief; he pushed off the wall heading back to the waiting room where Katrina still sat on the chair almost in a ball, "Katrina, baby…" He crossed over to her and she watched him in confusion as she saw the relief flash across his face.

Slowly she got to her feet and stood frozen as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not her," Greg was still fighting the tears; he pulled away holding her arms to look into her eyes, "That's not our Ebony. Our little girl is still out there."

Katrina stayed statue still, but slowly her features began to relax and a tear slid down her cheek, "She-she-she might still be alive?"

Greg nodded and Katrina wrapped her arms around him clinging to his jacket as she gasped out a sob burying her face into his neck crying with what was a mix between sadness, relief and worry.

)()()()(

"No, that's bullshit."

"I'm sorry Greg, but it's out of my hands," Ecklie looked back down at his papers.

"That's bullshit Ecklie and you know it!" Greg shouted.

"Conrad," Catharine stepped next to Greg touching his arm silencing the angering father, "it's his daughter. How would you feel if someone kidnapped your daughter and your boss wouldn't allow for you to join the search party?"

"I don't have a daughter," Ecklie looked at her then Greg, "Greg it's for your own safety."

"My own safety? Fuck that!" Greg slammed his hands onto the desk, "I don't care about that! I need to find my little girl!"

Ecklie frowned at him, "You should care Greg, would you like to know why?"

"No, not really," Greg answered with a frown.

Ecklie pushed his chair back and got up going to the door where he opened the blinds to look out the hallway, "That's why."

Greg couldn't see anything from where he was standing and walked to it slowly to look down the long length and his heart sank at the sight of Katrina and Peter sitting side by side on a bench. He had open a large picture book to stare at it with big blue eyes and a mop of growing brown hair; Katrina had an arm on the back of the bench leaning her head on the fist formed from her hand to look over the top of Peter's head at the book. Greg looked down and turned his back to the door.

"Do you see why I can't let you do this Greg?" Ecklie asked softly, "I understand how much you want to find your daughter, but you have a wife and a son to look after too. They need you Greg and if I let you go out there and for some unknown reason something happens to you, what would that do to Katrina and Peter? I'm sorry Greg, but I can't allow you to go with the police."

Greg clenched his fists at his sides, "Just," he closed his eyes breathing in through his nose, "just find her."

"We'll do everything we can, now," Ecklie opened the door ushering Greg and Catharine out leaving him to be alone in his office.

"I'm sorry Greg," Catharine rubbed his shoulder.

Greg put a hand on hers giving it a squeeze, "He's right they need me and I need them." He let her hand go and walked towards his incomplete family stopping in front of them, "Are you ready to go?"

Katrina's eyes met his, "I can't go home Greg…I-I don't feel safe there."

Greg's brow furrowed, "What do you mean you don't feel safe there?"

"I just don't," she stood up and looked down the hall, "not until she's caught and our Ebony is found."

"Where would we go?" Greg asked.

"Nicky said we can stay with him," Katrina answered.

Something stabbed at Greg's stomach and his lips twitched forcing back a sneer, "When did he offer this?"  
"While you were talking to Ecklie," Katrina looked down at Peter, "I asked actually Greg," she looked back up at him noticing his features had darkened, "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Greg said quickly, "No, I'm not mad at you, why would I be mad at you?"

"I'm not sure," Katrina took his face and kissed him softly, "but I can't stand you being mad at me."

Greg covered her hands with his, "I'm not mad at you Kat, I was only thinking about what we were going to do with the cat."

Katrina snorted a short laugh and stroked her thumb against his cheek, "I love you Greggy."

"I love you too Kat," he brought their lips together in a gentle kiss.

"Sanders squared," they broke apart and looked down the hall to see Archie running towards them, he stopped a few feet away, "I have something you might want to see."

Greg and Katrina exchanged looks before Peter was scooped up into his father's arms and the book into his mother's.

Archie led the way back to the AV Lab, "When I got to work today I found this," he held up a box addressed to the AV Lab, "sitting by my computer. I had Mandy try for prints, but there was none. Even on the inside it was clean."

"What was inside?" Greg asked.

"This," he held up a DVD.

"I just got your text Arch, what did you need?" The Sanders looked over their shoulders to see Nick, Grissom, and Brass forcing Katrina and Greg to stand behind Archie. A second later Sara along with Catharine walked in looking at everyone.

"What's going on Archie?" Catharine asked.

"You have to see this for yourself," he put the DVD into the player and pushed play. The large screen went black; after a moment the group was face to face with Brittany Kain who sat under a single chained light bulb with tan walls behind her, "Hello Crime Lab it's nice to speak to all of you again; it's a shame I can't hear or see your reactions, but that'll have to wait for another time. Right now I have a certain thing to address: my granddaughter. If you are all as clever as many think you to be then you must've figured out by now that the girl you found was not in fact Ebony Sanders, but a poor dead orphan I had taken from the morgue—you guys should really work on security—it was all too easy. I also know that you have no idea where to start looking for me, Aaron or little Ebony, but rest assured you'll never find us. We'll find you. This would be the part where I discuss your terms of surrender, trade, or whatever, but I decided not to do that instead I'm going to let you decide what to do," the blonde reached a hand out to someone off screen and a second later a little blonde was pulled in front of Brittany, "Say hello to Mommy and Daddy, Ebony."

"Hi Mommy, hi Daddy," Ebony smiled large waving at the camera.

Katrina dropped the children book in her arms and covered her mouth wanting to jump at the screen.

"Go sit back down Ebony," Brittany said softly and Ebony walked off screen getting a little sob from Katrina. Brittany's face went serious, "It's up to you CSIs on what you're going to do, but remember you'll never find us. We'll be the ones finding you," she went to stand up, but sat back down, "Oh and Katrina dear."

Katrina froze.

"You would've been better off with Aaron," she giggled, but it changed to anger, "Maybe if you had never gotten knocked up by that little fucker then maybe he wouldn't have been pushed to the limits he was put to doing. Oh, but the chances of it being his kid were one in three wasn't it? You didn't even know who the father of the child was you whore. Three men in such a short amount of time and you ended up having the rat's kid? If it were Aaron's child you might have gotten off a little easier, but since there were two others before him you didn't stand a chance. But I think I've wasted enough of your precious "search" time so good luck. Oh one more thing: Greg, don't trust him, he has other intentions."

The screen went black and Archie turned off the player looking around at everyone, "I can try to isolate background noises."

"Yeah," Catharine's jaw was slack, "do that."

"Alright."

Grissom reached past Greg grabbing Katrina's arm pulling her against his chest hugging her tight as he led her out of the room.

Sara grabbed the book off the ground handing it to Greg before moving to stand next to Archie, "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Yeah, two sets of ears are better than one," Archie held up a pair of headphones.

Sara pulled a chair over and put them on sitting down.

Catharine grabbed a pair of gloves from a table and grabbed the box along with the DVD case, "I'm going to see if I can find anything at all." She walked out without a reply.

"I'm going to see if anybody saw who dropped this package off," Nick left giving Greg a reassuring smile.

"C'mon Greg," Brass held a hand out towards the door letting the other man out first before following after, "How you holding up?"

"In all honesty?" Greg asked looking at him and Brass nodded, "I'm not doing so good."

"No one expects you to be golden at a time like this, Greg; it is alright to admit that you aren't," Brass looked down at the ground, "Ecklie called me."

Greg made a noise to show he heard him.

"He's right about you staying behind and not going along with the police, but you probably already knew that," Brass sighed, "I'd rather you stayed behind too Greg not only for Peter and Junior, but for your own mind's sake and for the lab."

"Yeah," Greg huffed, "I know."

"Well I'm going to go find Grissom and your wife," Brass patted his back, "It's going to be alright Greg."

"Thanks Brass," Greg smiled slightly and watched him walk away.

Brass walked towards the Sanders' office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Grissom's voice called through.

Brass opened the door and sighed shutting the door to lean on it, "We'll find her Junior I promise."

Katrina's bloodshot eyes shifted to look at Brass, "You can't promise that."

Brass folded his arms, "I can't get anything past you, can I?"

She shook her head swishing her blonde ponytail as she did.

Brass walked over sitting on the coffee table in front of where she sat on the couch and reached out taking her hand, "Alright, fine, but I can promise you something."

She waited patiently as Grissom's arm was wrapped around her rubbing her arm softly.

"I _can_ promise you this," he held her hand in between his and looked her in the eyes, "We will do _everything_ we _can_ to find your daughter. _That_ I can promise and you can't argue me on it." He gave a small smile and she gave one back putting her hand over his.

"Thank you," she sniffled and licked her lips; "I appreciate it."

Brass looked at Grissom, "We already have a team doing a hundred mile radius of the city searching for any life; we'll go out farther if we don't find anything."

"What about in the city, she could very well be hiding in some motel or hotel," Grissom said softly.

"We've got officers searching guest lists, those who don't check out or paid in cash are going to have their rooms searched," Brass squeezed Katrina's hand and stood up, "I think you should send a few CSIs out to that bunker and see if anything new turns up."

Grissom lifted an eyebrow, "You'll have to talk to Catharine about that, I don't have a pull over these guys anymore."

Brass rubbed the back of his neck, "Gil, they need you more than ever now."

As if on cue the door opened to show Catharine, "I spoke to Ecklie and we could use all the CSIs we can get, Gil would you be willing to call the shots on this?"

Grissom looked between the detective and supervisor, "I don't know Cath."

"We need you Gil," Catharine folded her arms, "I need you."

"Are you sure about this?" Grissom asked.

"As sure as I'll ever be," Catharine confirmed, "Just don't get too use to it, you had your time in the limelight of supervising."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Grissom smiled and Catharine smiled back.

"Come on then," Catharine looked at the three in all, "they're waiting in the meeting room."

"I'm going to head back over to my office," Brass looked at his watch, "I have calls to make."

"Alright," Grissom stood and helped Katrina up, "keep us updated."

"Always do," Brass stated then turned leaving the three CSIs.

)()()()(

Catharine was the first to walk into the meeting room followed by Katrina then finally Grissom. The two women sat down at the table; Katrina next to Greg who took up her hand instantly.

"Where's Peter?" Katrina asked with panicked eyes.

"He's right there," he pointed over to the corner of the room where Peter sat on the ground playing with building blocks and a stuffed T-Rex.

Katrina's eyes lingered on the boy for a second longer before turning back to look at her dad who stood at the head of the table.

"Alright," Grissom crossed his arms, "we have three things to work off of as of right now," he held up a finger, "One, the package sent to the AV Lab," he held up another finger, "two, the bunker," a third finger, "and three, the morgue. Catharine, did you find anything on the package?"

Catharine shook her head, "No it was spotless, not even a spec of dirt, fiber, you name it and it wasn't on there. They know what they're doing."

"That's what makes this harder," Grissom pulled the chair out and sat down resting his arms on the table, "Okay we only have the bunker and morgue. I want to dispatch a team out there to see if any new evidence has appeared since," he looked at his daughter and son-in-law, "the first incident that we might've missed. I don't want any cadets on this scene, only trained CSIs which means I want Catharine and Sara out there; I'll talk to Brass about keeping two or three police on watch. I want that place searched inside and out."

Catharine nodded along with Sara.

"Hodges, Ray, and Wendy," Grissom looked at the two, "I want you to start at the base of the bunker and work your way out searching the ground for anything you can."

"I'm technically not a trained CSI," Wendy pointed out.

"No, but you've had field training and that's good enough," Grissom stated, "Nicky, you and me will head over by Doc Robbins and see what he can tell us about Katie Hart."

Nick gave a short nod.

Grissom's eyes landed on the Sanders, "Greg," he sighed a bit trying to find a way to ask the question in his head, "Are you okay—no—are you capable of going back to the bunker?"

Greg's eyes widened slightly, "What?"

"I need your eyes on the ground searching the outside of the place, are you mentally capable of returning there?" Grissom asked.

Greg nodded, "Yeah, I am."

"Kat," his daughter tore her worried eyes from her husband to look at her dad, "you're coming with Nicky and me. I don't want you leaving my sights."

"W-w-what about Peter, he can't be left alone," Katrina bit her lip.

"Of course not," Grissom leaned back in his chair thinking of where his grandson would be safe.

"No, I know where he can go," Katrina's eyes had shifted to look out the hall.

"Where?" Grissom looked out the hall to see an older couple talking to Henry who was pointing towards the meeting room.

Greg stood up almost stumbling over the legs of the chair hurrying out the hall just as the two looked his way.

"Greg, my baby!" Jean Sanders closed the distance to her son hugging him to her chest tightly, "I got your message! And then I got you other message! And I had to come down here to see if you were okay!"

"I'm getting by," Greg stepped out of her hold as Katrina came up next to him and immediately she was in Jean's arms.

"Katrina honey," Jean held her at an arm's length with watery eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Katrina nodded fighting back tears; she inhaled deeply.

"I told you I didn't like this job Greg," Jean scolded her son as best she could through tears, "It's dangerous."

"It wouldn't matter what job we have because Brittany Kain would still be after us," Greg looked at his parents, "I need you to do us a favor and watch Peter."

"Why what's happening?"

"We're going to help find our daughter as the CSIs we are," Greg answered then looked at his dad, "Dad, don't let him out of your sights please."

"Never," Gary looked past them to see Grissom, "Gil."

"Hello Gary," Grissom nodded at him then Jean, "Hello Jean."

"We have to be heading out," Grissom said, "Greg; Catharine said she'll drive you out with Sara."

"Okay," Greg looked at Katrina and cupped her cheek, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Be careful Greg," Katrina whispered.

"You too," he kissed her forehead then went back to the meeting room to say good-bye to Peter. He walked out of the room with Catharine and Sara, but stopped to look at Katrina who lifted her hand in a last good-bye to the love of her life.


	14. My Everything

"I don't know what you want me to tell you Gil," Doc Robbins came to a stop on the opposite side of the little girl's body, "I sent everything I found over to Trace, DNA, Tox, and the bullet to Ballistics. Nothing wrong on the inside or the outside of the body aside from the bullet wound; she was a very healthy little girl."

"Why kill her though?" Nick stood staring at her face; his arms folded across his chest.

"To get their point across that they can kill without hesitation," Katrina said blandly.

"She was already dead though don't forget," Doc Robbins pointed out, "Katie was already a patient of the morgue for some time, if you don't recall. She had a terrible asthma attack…I take it the bullet wound was just to press the measure that they weren't playing."

"Okay, look this is what we're going to do," Grissom turned looking at the younger CSIs, "Nicky I want you to take Kat home so she can pack things for Greg, Peter, and herself."

"Alright," Nick nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Katrina asked.

"I'm going to see what the labs are coming up with," Grissom answered, "So go home Kat, get everything you need and bring it Nick's house. Then I want you to stay there until I call you, do you understand?"

"But—"

"Do you understand me, Katrina?" Grissom asked her again as he took her arms.

She nodded slowly, "Okay."

"Good," he kissed her forehead, "Now go." He waited till they were out of the room before pulling the sticky note from his pocket which was presented to him earlier by the Doc, "So what is it you truly wanted to show me?"

"You're not going to like this," Doc Robbins reached under the blanket and pulled her arms out from under it to reveal words scarred up and down them repeating the same thing over and over: _And come he slow or come he fast, it is but Death who comes at last._

"Sir Walter Scott," Grissom said softly.

"What do you get from this?"

"That Brittany has enough hatred in her to scar this into a child's arm over and over again just to point out that no matter how long it takes or how quickly it might happen…death will be the end of us all eventually. Mainly the Sanders; we need to find Ebony."

)()()()(

Katrina hurried past Nick in the hallway going up the stairs and disappearing into Peter's room.

Nick moved to the bottom of the steps to look up; his hand firmly on the banister trying to find words to calm the worrying mother, "Kat, listen to me."

She walked out of the room and went to hers not replying.

"I know you've heard this a lot today, but we're going to find her, it's going to be okay," Nick said loudly for her to hear and she zipped back to Peter's, "Once we get back to my house we can head out and help with the search."

Back to her room.

"Kat what are you looking for?"

No answer.

"Kat," Nick's voice took on a questioning tone and he made his way up the steps slowly, "Kat are you okay?"

No answer.

Panic started to fill him and he pulled his gun out walking slowly towards the Sanders's bedroom, "Answer me Kat." He walked into the room his gun pointing down and his sight ahead to see someone standing by the window; a silhouette only giving off that it was a man. Nick raised the gun, "Put your hands up where I can see them and turn around slowly."

The person didn't move.

"Hands up where I can see them!" Nick demanded and this time the person did turn, but his hands stayed where they were: one around Katrina's waist the other holding a 9mm to her head, "Put the gun down!"

"How about you put the gun down so we can negotiate an exchange," the man grinned brightly, but Nick kept his stance trying to remember where he's seen this man before.

"Don't make me shoot you," Nick threatened.

"You're no gunslinger, you can't shoot me without shooting her," he said a-matter-of-factly.

"Let her go," Nick ordered and the blond shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," his smile grew and he shifted Katrina more towards the gun showing what looked to be an ID tag on a dark blue lab coat.

Nick's memory caught and he tightened his hold on the gun, "Since when did you start working for the other side Keppler?"

Kyle Keppler shrugged his shoulders, "Since I was approached two weeks ago with a very generous amount of money to do just this, oh, and deliver that DVD. What a kindly thing of me to do, but then again I was getting paid beautifully. The hard part was getting that little orphan; are you aware they let anyone just waltz into the morgue. It was sort of like taking candy from a baby, but like a baby who would shank you if you tried it, but anywho. The Doc was out, I was in…I think you get the general idea. I mean it's not that hard to shove a little body into a duffle bag…though it can be a burden to one's shoulder when trying to make a hasty escape."

"You don't need to do this Kyle," Nick tried, but the blond chuckled.

"But it's fun! You should join, forgive the use but, the Dark Side, kidnapping, threatening, blah, blah, blah…it's just all so much fun!"

"C'mon Kyle I know you're better than this," Nick said softly not lowering the gun.

Kyle sighed, "You talk way too much." He proceeded to nod at something and Nick spun around just in time to see Aaron standing a few feet away holding a bat.

Nick didn't get enough time to raise his gun as the bat connected with the side of his head sending him to the bed where he groaned out in pain.

"Nicky!" Katrina shrieked, but Kyle pushed the gun closer to her head when she went to move.

"Sorry, Princess, but he can't come with," Aaron looked at Kyle, "Put her in the car."

"Alright!" Kyle beamed and pushed her out of the room, "We'll be waiting!"

"You're far too happy of a kidnapper!" Aaron shouted after him before murmuring to himself, "It's a little creepy."

Nick groaned reaching for his gun by the pillow, but Aaron shoved it off the bed and gripped the bat with both hands, "Sorry, but I can't let you do that."

"You bastard," Nick spat and Aaron grinned.

"That I am," he raised the bat up and kept his grin, "Nighty-night, Nicky." The bottom of the bat met Nick's forehead hard knocking him unconscious.

)()()()(

"_To be or not to be, that is the question Katrina awaits_," Grissom read the note aloud before dropping it back onto his old desk looking up at Brass, "How did this happen?"

"Katrina was packing things when Keppler jumped her; Nick went upstairs only to find her being held at gunpoint. He tried to negotiate, but he was hit with a bat by Bates. His gun was moved out of reach and he was knocked unconscious after Katrina was removed from the room," Brass sighed sitting down, "Has anyone told Sanders?"

Grissom's breath caught remembering that no one has informed his son-in-law of the latest happening and he shook his head, "No, but I will."

"I'll call Catharine," Brass stood up, "and tell her to bring everyone back here."

"Alright," Grissom's face was grim and he covered it with his hands, "Call me if anything comes up."

"Of course," Brass replied before leaving the man to sit in silence thinking about what had just occurred.

He knew that Nick was with her to protect her and had failed to do so, but he wasn't mad at him. He couldn't find it in himself to be angry with the younger man for losing his daughter; he knows that Nick would've taken a bullet if he could've. In a while he'd have to find Nick so to tell him just that, because chances were that Nick would think he was mad at him.

Grissom didn't know how long he sat there in silence, but he was well aware of Greg entering the office with a large grin sprawled across his face as he said his last words on the phone, "Everything's fine Mom, but I have to go. No, I only called to check on Peter, but it seems that he's doing just fine. Yes, I can hear him. Yes it is making me feel better. I got to go Mom. Alright, love you too, bye." He slid the phone into his pocket and looked at his father-in-law with a small smile, "Catharine said you needed to see me."

"Yeah," Grissom inhaled deeply holding back emotions sitting up straight in his seat, "Sit."

Greg sat down slowly, his grin fading, "What's going on Gris?"

"Greg," Grissom dropped his sight to the desk, but pried them away to look back at Greg, "Something happened while you were out at the bunker."

Greg's breath caught.

"Nick and Katrina went back to your house to get clothes for all of you," he swallowed, "Kyle Keppler and Aaron Bates were waiting for them," Grissom noticed the sudden sickly pale tone Greg's skin took and he forced the last words out, "They took her Greg."

Greg's heart stopped.

"They took her and knocked Nick out, he tried to get her back, but Aaron snuck up behind him," Grissom balled his hands together and looked at them.

Greg slowly got to his feet and walked to the door empty; he stopped at the doorframe feeling a wave of depression crash over him. He gripped the frame, but slid down to his knees then his hands. His head dipped between his arms and he breathed heavily fighting the tears that were going to fall. He tried to focus on his sprawled out hands, but it was all becoming a blur with the water rushing to blind him.

Sara, who had rounded the corner to find out what was going on, froze in place staring at Greg on all fours. She hurried over dropping to a knee next to him touching his arm and back, "Greg, what happened? What's wrong?"

"They took her," Greg said airily, "She's gone."

"What?" Sara was bewildered and stared at the side of his head.

He turned his head to look at her swallowing a lump in his throat, "They took her, Sara, they took my only soul purpose for living…Katrina's gone."

Sara's eyes owled then focused on Grissom who had come to stand behind Greg staring down at the two, "Is this true?"

Grissom nodded gravely too lost to answer verbally.

Sara looked back at Greg, "We'll find her Greg. Katrina and Ebony both."

"What if we don't, Sara, what if we don't?" Greg snapped.

Sara, though taken back by the outburst, responded calmly, "We can't think like that Greg, or we won't. You need to be strong for them and Peter, do you understand me? You can't give up Greg, they need you."

"And I need them Sara," Greg bit, "I love Peter, he's my son, I love Ebony, she's my daughter, but I love Katrina too and I've already almost lost her to that crazy bitch! She is everything to me!"

Sara stared at him waiting for him to be done.

"I know for a fact that if I lose her, I won't be able to live my life any longer. You might think it's selfish because I have Peter and Ebony, but when you love someone with every last bit of your being _there_ is nothing else worth living for. That one person is your everything, that person is your life, that person is your soul, that person is your reason for living, that person is Katrina. She is my one thing worth living for."

"Then you can't curl into yourself, Greg! Give up and you won't have her anymore! We _will_ find her Greg, but we need your help to do so," Sara's brow furrowed, "If she really is all what you say she is then you will get up off this floor and help us. Get up Greg."

Greg's eyes had gone wide with surprise at her forcefulness, but he nodded, "Okay."

Sara stood up and held a hand out to help him to his feet, he took it and she gave his hand a squeeze, "Prove to us Greg that she really is your everything. Help us find her."

"Alright," Greg inhaled deeply and turned to Grissom, "What do we do first?"

Grissom's eyebrows rose slightly, "Get everyone in the meeting room; it's time we start upping our searches."

)()()()(

Katrina pulled against the ropes restraining her wrists from moving off the armrests of the chair she was so kindly tied to by her wrists and ankles, each bound to a leg. She's been pulling against the ropes now for what felt like several hours, but had only succeeded in almost rubbing the skin raw. She let out a frustrated shout and let her head drop forward closing her eyes inhaling softly. After a moment she straightened her head and tried again at the ropes, but was rudely stopped by a voice coming from the door to the small, eerie, disgusting room.

"Keep that up and soon you'll be looking at the bone of your wrists," Aaron stepped into the room shutting the door behind him, "I suggested cloth instead of rope, but Brittany was persistent."

"Go to hell," Katrina spat.

"Hey I was trying to make it as comfortable as possible for you."

"How the hell do you expect me to be comfortable in any way shape of form when I'm tied to a chair in some creepy ass room in the middle BFE?" Katrina glared at him balling her hands.

"First off the room isn't that bad, and second we're not in Egypt," Aaron stated, "we're still in Nevada."

Katrina snorted grumpily, "Smart ass."

Aaron sighed stepping further into the room, "Why can't we be friends?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you tried to _kill_ me!" Katrina shrieked, "Beat the hell out of my husband! Kidnapped my daughter! And then kidnapped me _again_!"

"Okay fair enough, but it doesn't mean we can't at least socialize, because quite frankly sweetheart you aren't going anywhere," Aaron said smugly, "The only company you'll have is Brittany, Kyle, and me…so start getting used to it."

"I want to see my daughter," Katrina said flatly.

Aaron shrugged, "Okay."

"What?" Katrina's eyes went wide, "Really?"

"Sure, why not," Aaron turned leaving the room without another word.

Katrina's heart soared at the thought of seeing her little girl, but sunk when she remembered the part of being bound to a chair.

The door opened to reveal Kyle whistling an unknown tune; he strolled over to her stopping in front of her continuing to whistle. He cocked his head to the side before reaching into his pocket pulling out a switchblade.

Katrina gasped and pushed into the chair, "What are you doing!"  
He continued to whistle and held her right hand with his left forcing it to stop moving; he slipped the blade between her skin and the rope cutting through the hold cleanly. He moved to the other hand, but kept her ankles bound. He pocketed the blade and put his hands in his pocket leaving the room still whistling loudly.

"Will you stop with the whistling you fricken dipshit!" Aaron's voice shouted from the hall, "Oh, I'm sorry honey I didn't mean to swear."

"You better be Uncle Aaron," the little voice caused Katrina to start smiling, but her lips broke into a large grin as the little blonde came into the door frame.

"Ebony," Katrina said softly and the little girl's attention turned towards the woman and she smiled brightly.

"Mommy!" Ebony ran forward jumping into the outstretched arms of her mother; wrapping her arms around the older blonde's neck.

"Oh Ebony, honey," Katrina kissed the side of her head and pulled back to look into her brown eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mommy," she smiled big, "but I've missed you and Daddy."

"We've missed you too, sweetie," Katrina kissed her forehead hugging her again.

"Did you get my letter about going somewhere?" Ebony asked pulling away.

Katrina nodded slowly.

"Grandma took me to this really big and pretty hotel it started with an R I think, but it was so cool then she took me to see a magic show and then…" the little girl continued to speak about her trip around Vegas. Each place mentioned, each place that was always crowded, each place with people that should recognize this little girl from the new, but they didn't. They didn't notice little Ebony Sanders walking about with two convicted felons whose faces were planted all over Vegas, all over the state, but still nothing. Her little girl was always out in the opening and they never found her, "Then we went to our house so I could get more clothes because it was so close to Grandma's house."

Katrina's attention came back to the girl, "What?"

"Grandma lives across the street from us, how come you never let us visit?" Ebony asked with curious eyes.

"Across the street," Katrina muttered.

"Yep, and then Uncle Aaron lives by Grandpa and Nana," Ebony nodded, "We're at Auntie Annie's house right now, but she lives _way_ far away from home."

"Auntie Annie, Uncle Aaron," Katrina's head was beginning to swirl and her eyesight beginning to blur.

"Ebony darling," Ebony looked over her shoulder to see Brittany standing by the door, "It's time to let Mommy sleep she's had a long day."

"Okay," Ebony kissed Katrina's cheek, "I love you Mommy I'll see you later."

"Alright, I love you too honey," Ebony ran out of the room and down the hall.

Brittany stood quietly staring at Katrina as Kyle strode back in whistling to tie her wrists back down. Once again Brittany spoke, "I wrote a letter to you while I was in prison apologizing for all the pain I caused you."

"Bullshit," Katrina hissed.

"No, I did, but _it_ was bullshit," Brittany snickered, "I wasn't sorry! I was pissed, pissed that you had to go and be noble! Why couldn't you have let him die! He was willing to do that! He was going to die! If you had let that happen all of this would've never happened!"

"I love him!" Katrina snapped, "I love Greg with all that I am! Losing him would've put me into a pit of nothingness! I took that bullet because I was dead either way! I'd rather die and let him live than live a life alone without the man that keeps my heart beating! Why can't you understand that! I don't care what you do to me! Just leave him alone you crazy bitch!" Katrina shrieked, "Leave him alone!"

Brittany blinked at her, "Of course…I mean I think we've caused enough damage for him. So much pain both physically and emotionally; he should be finding out sometime soon about you being kidnapped. Oh how I wish I could be there to witness this happening, to see him crumble into nothing as he realizes there's nothing he can do to find his wife or daughter."

"Why are you doing this?" Katrina felt tears creep up behind her tear ducts.

"Because I want what's best for my little girl," Brittany stated.

"You call this 'best' for your little girl?" Katrina asked.

"No this is a work in progress," Brittany sighed, "You see I'm going to make sure you never leave my sight again, but don't worry we'll have Aaron, Kyle and Annie to keep us company. Maybe we can all start our own little family while we're here too."

"What about Ebony?" Katrina was afraid to ask the question, but she had to.

"Oh, don't worry about her," Brittany smiled, "She'll be safe, so I suggest you stop worrying about her and start worrying more about yourself."

"Why?"

"Because it's playtime," Brittany's smile pulled into a large grin as the door opened revealing both Aaron and Kyle, one smirking the other dragging out a long last whistle, "Alright boys you two decide who goes first. You will each have exactly one hour…please don't break my daughter."

"No worries Miss K," Kyle chuckled darky, "Your little girl is safe with us."

"Who's first?" Brittany asked stepping into the hall.

"I am," Aaron's voice was deeper and husky as he moved fully into the room, "Get me in an hour Kyle."

"Sure thing man," Kyle stepped back pulling the door shut closing Aaron in with Katrina to do as he pleased with the frightened blonde.


	15. The Final Blow

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I know it has been ages since I posted this and I'm sorry about that. Some have probably stopped reading this, but some might not have. So...here it is: the final chapter. I've had the end of this story planned for so long, but getting to it was so hard...I'm sorry everyone...but here it is...the end of this CSI tale.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI...I just like to play with the idea of it.**

It's been three days since Katrina was last seen and still nobody had any idea of where she would be, but that didn't stop the CSI's from looking everywhere they could possibly look. There were no leads, no witnesses, nothing, but until an hour ago when a DVD was sent to the Crime Labs addressed to Greg Sanders.

Greg covered his mouth with his left hand and held his left elbow in his right as he stared at the screen waiting for Grissom to give the okay to Archie.

"This video came under a John Doe and false address, nobody saw who dropped it off and there is nothing on it to trace back to Bates, Kain, or Keppler, but hopefully we'll find more on the video," Brass looked at Grissom.

"Okay Archie play it," Grissom said.

Archie nodded, "Alright here we go." He clicked away at his keyboard and eyes looked at the screen as an image of Katrina appeared then static and a scrambled voice, but after a moment she was back in the frame with bruises spotting her face, "Greg do you remember when Ebony turned seven and my second cousin Lisa came to visit, but her Buick broke down on the south end of the street and we had to get three tow trucks? It was that gross green color that had a dent in it from your grandma's cane when she didn't like the color, but my cousin refused to paint it because she spent all her money on her bate shop and it kept her busy all the time. It's one of my favorite memories and I don't want either of us to forget it. I love—." She was cut off by static and then the image changed to show Katrina lying on her stomach with a blanket covering up to her waist revealing her back which had written in red: _Time is running out_. There was static again and then blackness, something creaked a few times but then a scream ripped through the AV Lab's speakers and Greg flinched as he listened to the screams and objections of his wife. He squeezed his eyes shut as her screams stabbed at his heart; her words filled the room, "Stop! Please stop! No! Help!" Her voice was breaking as she screamed out and they could hear a loud thud, "No, please stop! Greg help me!"

Greg felt his knees growing weak and he stumbled back slightly, but caught his legs on a chair sitting down as the screams dissipated and a door slammed, but her voice remained in tears, "Greg please…please help me…" A door opened in the dark, "Please…no! Don't!" She screamed again and the video cut.

Archie cleared his throat awkwardly, "That's it."

Nobody said anything for the longest time, but finally Grissom spoke, "She doesn't have a second cousin named Lisa."

"None of that ever happened," Greg pointed out.

"What?" Catharine asked.

"That never happened," Greg stood up to stand next to Archie go back to the beginning.

Archie gave a nod and a moment later they were listening to her talk again; he looped the part to allow everyone to listen closely.

"She's giving us an address," Grissom moved to the other side of Archie, "Ebony's age is the first number: seven; the cousin Lisa is the next: two; and finally the tow trucks are the last: three. Then there's the street she said the south end of it and the only other aspect would be the cousin's name: Lisa. So the address is—"

"Seven twenty-three South Lisa," Catharine interrupted.

"That's way out there nearing the desert," Nick stated.

"There's more to it though," Grissom licked his lips, "When she says cane she must mean Brittany and the bait shop for Aaron then…"

"When she says 'kept her'," Sara said, "it sounds like she's saying Keppler for Kyle."

"Yes, but you're forgetting a part," Catharine folded her arms, "The green car."

Greg balled his hands into fists, "Green. Annie Green."

"The psycho bitch who told the hospital she was your wife?" Nick asked.

Greg nodded, "Yeah her."

"We need to get out there," Grissom stated, "Who knows how long it'll be before Brittany realizes there is no cousin named Lisa…the woman might be crazy, but she's smart."

"So is your daughter Gil," Catharine inputted, "She figured out a way to get us out there to save them so let's do just that then."

"Well we have an address," Brass flipped his pad shut, "let's go."

)()()()()(

Kyle looked over his shoulder as the door buckled in and fell to the floor, "Oh that cannot be good."

Two cops moved into the doorway pointing guns, "Get down!"

"Oh shit that ain't good at all," Kyle made a high pitched quick 'ha'.

"I said get down!" One yelled and Kyle held his hands up slowly getting down to his knees. The cop nodded at the other and he went over handcuffing the kidnapper. The cop yanked him to his feet leading him out the door.

"Oh being escorted to the cop car how romantic," Kyle giggled and his attention turned to the CSIs standing idle by the door, "Oh well hello there my fellow coworkers!"

"This man is a nut-job," Nick muttered to Catharine who nodded iridescently.

Kyle's eyes fell on Greg and he stopped walking, "Greg I have to tell you something, come closer."

Greg looked at his friends before stepping forward slightly allowing the other man to speak in a whisper, "Your wife is great in bed."

Greg's nostril's flared and his eyes went wide as his fist connected with Kyle's nose sending the man tumbling to the ground.

Kyle whooped loudly hissing out with a smile, "I love it when they fight back!"

"You'll pay for this you fucking asshole!" Greg went to punch him again, but Nick got his arms around him pulling him back, "Let me go Nick!"

"No, Greg you need to calm down!" Nick tightened his hold as the officers picked Kyle off the ground putting him into the back of the squad car. Once the psycho was safe in the car Nick let him go.

"He raped her Nicky!" Greg snapped turning towards him, "He hurt her!"

"You need to get a hold of yourself man," Nick gripped his arms, "You need to be calm for your family."

Greg blinked at him.

"Okay G?"

Greg nodded and Nick spun him around to face the door just as Aaron and Annie were being led out.

Annie looked at Greg, "If only you hadn't left me Greggie."

"Would you shut up already?" Aaron snapped at her, "It's over okay?"

"It isn't over!" Annie shrieked.

Aaron glared at her, "It's over you crazy bitch so give it a rest."

Annie gaped at him, but Aaron kept up his pace with the officers, "Can you not put me in a car with crazy bitch or psycho?"

"We don't take special requests," Brass said as he held the door open to Keppler's squad car allowing Aaron to go in.

"I was starting to wonder when you'd find us," the CSIs looked at the door just as Brittany Kain was being escorted out, "She told you in the video, didn't she?"

The question was directed at Grissom, "What can I say, she's a true Grissom."

"Yeah," Brittany grinned with a raised eyebrow, "but will she ever be the same Grissom after all that has happened?" She looked to Greg, "This isn't over, Greg."

The officer shoved her into to the squad housing Annie; Greg looked to the door dancing on edge waiting for his family to walk through.

Grissom put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him.

A minute passed by before his daughter stepped into the light, "Daddy!"

Greg dropped to a knee instantly as the girl ran to him. He hugged her tight to his chest kissing the top of her head, "Oh God Ebony are you okay honey?"

She pulled back in his hold to nod quickly, "Yeah! I had fun!"

Greg brushed her bangs out of her face before kissing her forehead, "I'm glad you're okay. Go say hi to Grandpa and Nana."

"Okay," she scurried over to be engulfed in a hug by Sara.

Greg wanted to continue holding his daughter, but at the moment he wanted nothing more than to hold his wife, but she still wasn't coming through that door.

An officer appeared, "Brass."

Brass looked at him and the officer nodded to inside the house before walking back, Brass exchanged looks with Grissom before following after. The officer returned, "Catharine can you come with me please?"

Catharine stepped past Greg to go inside leaving the others standing in silence. The older woman returned a moment later going straight to Grissom and pulling him aside to talk in hushed tones.

"What's going on?" Nick had asked the question, but it was on everyone else's mind.

Catharine eyed them solemnly, but looked back at Grissom who nodded grimly. Catharine patted his shoulder and went to Greg next taking his arm, "I think you'd better come with me Greg."

Greg's heart sank and his stomach flipped as he was led inside the house, she stopped outside a door that was opened only crack. Both Brass and the officer stood outside it.

"She's in pretty bad shape Greg," Brass said softly, "We've already called in an ambulance, but as of right now it doesn't look too good for her."

Greg paled, "W-w-what?"

"The officers examined her as best they could, but she has no wounds…she's in shock Greg, and it's bad," Brass opened the door slowly, "We wanted to see if Catharine could pull her out of it before we brought you in, but it didn't work…so hopefully you will."

Greg peeled his eyes away from Brass to look into the small bedroom where his wife sat huddled in a corner hugging her knees shaking slightly. Greg stepped into the room hesitantly, "Kat…"

The blonde's head snapped towards him at the sound of his voice and she began scrambling up to her feet stumbling as she ran towards him tears streaking her pale face.

Instantly Greg threw his arms around her hugging her tight as she cried into his chest slowly slinking back to the floor bringing him with as she did. On the floor he pulled her into his lap pressing his lips to her head, "I'm so sorry Kat…I'm so sorry."

She gripped his vest tightly staining it with her tears, "Greg, they…oh God Greg they…"

"Sh," Greg hushed into her ear, "It's all over. Everything's going to be okay…"

)()()()()(

"She what!" Greg's voice rang out in the Hospital hallway, but Sara's hand flew up covering his mouth.

"Sh," she raised her eyebrows at him, "We're in a hospital remember?"

Once her hand was off he started again, "I don't care if we were in a Church!"

Her hand covered his mouth again and she hissed in whispers, "Greg! Stop yelling! Okay?" She sighed heavily, "You need to let me finish and explain before going on a rant, alright?"

He nodded.

"Good, I'm going to uncover your mouth now, but if you so much as cough loud," her eyes narrowed, "I'm gagging you, got it?"

He nodded again and waited until her hand was away to say something, "Does that include sneezing?"

Sara ignored it and instead crossed her arms across her chest, "Annie slipped out of custody yesterday and went missing for the rest of the night…" Sara paused waiting for him to jump in, "…she was found dead outside your house this morning…the two cops were also found dead a block away."

"What about…"

"They don't know where she went," Sara answered, "Keppler was also taken earlier this morning."

"How?" Greg's chest had begun to tighten.

"His lawyer Kristie Bowler was able to have him released on insanity counts—"

"So soon without a trial?"

"—and then she was found dead ten miles away from LVPD and Keppler was gone."

"What about Aaron?"

"Currently sitting tight in a cell," Sara answered.

"Where are my kids?" Greg asked.

"With Gil and Nicky, they should be here soon," Sara watched Greg's face contort together in a nervous attempt to stay calm, "Greg, what's wrong?"

"Brittany had said it wasn't over," Greg shook his head, "what did she mean?"

"I don't know," Sara sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "but what I do know is that there are cops everywhere making sure the Sanders are safe…alright?"

Greg gave a reluctant nod.

"Good, now—"

"Sara!" The two turned their attention down the hall to see Vartann running towards them. He came to a halt grabbing both of their arms, "You two better come with me."

"What about Katrina?" Greg pulled his arm free stepping back towards the door.

Vartann nodded behind him as three cops rounded the corner, "They're staying here."

"What's wrong?" Sara got his attention back.

"There's been an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Greg stepped back towards them.

Vartann licked his lips sighing, "Please just come with me."

)()()()()()(

Katrina kept her eyes locked on the stone as she kept her hands folded in front of her; her face was frozen with despair and body feeling weak in the Nevada sun against her black dress. She looked at the freshly placed red rose on the green grass and sniffed inhaling a deep breath before speaking, "Why'd you have to go and die without saying good-bye to me? I thought a big brother was always supposed to be there for his younger sister." She fell silent for a second before straightening her shoulders, "But then again I guess you were always here…but now I need you to be there for someone else. Please, Warrick, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can then please be there." She looked left to see Greg walking towards her with his hands in the pockets of his black suit pants then back at the grave, "I need you to be there…I…" she closed her eyes biting her lip and dropping her head forward, "Oh God why?"

Greg's right hand slid around to hold her waist as he looked at the grave, "He'll be there for her."

Katrina lifted her head to look past a few graves to see a tall red one with freshly lied dirt in front of it. Her heart grew heavy in her chest at the name on the stone: _**Ebony Jean Sanders**_. She looked back at Warrick's grave, "She needs someone to protect her and help her up there…someone I trust my life with. Please, Warrick, watch her until we can see her again." She felt tears starting to fall slowly, "She was…she was…"

Greg pulled Katrina against his chest and continued for her, "She was so young, so alive, but yet she's no longer here with us and we can't be there for her. I know you're probably living it up in Heaven," Greg smiled softly, "but do you think you could let her stay by your side until we can see you _both _again? She'll talk your ear off, but you'll never be bored with her and when she tells you a joke laugh not because it's funny, but because she'll laugh too. Keep her happy and laughing Warrick…that way we can keep going on in life to know that the day we are put six feet under, our little girl will be there with a laughing face."

The wind blew past them gently rustling the leaves in the trees around them and then the cemetery fell silent.

Greg stepped back holding Katrina's arms, "Let's say good-bye to our baby then go home, alright?"

Katrina's eyes continued to drop tears, but she nodded as Greg took her hand leading her over to the fresh grave. She crossed to the stone running a hand over the top of it, "Good-bye Ebony…Mommy loves you _so, so_ much."

Greg held a hand out for Katrina to take before speaking, "I want you to behave for Uncle Warrick now, Princess." There was a small silence as he paused, "That's right you're not a Princess…" Greg chuckled softly as Katrina leaned into him, "Ebony, sweetie, you will always be Daddy's little Princess, remember that. You are _my_ little girl and I wasn't there to protect you like I should've been…I'm so sorry." His shoulders shook as he held back sobs, "I'm so sorry I didn't save you…"

Katrina squeezed her eyes shut listening to him.

"You're my little Princess and I couldn't save you…I couldn't protect you," Greg's eyes began to leak tears and Katrina wrapped her arms around him as he cried, "I love you baby-girl…I'm so sorry."

"Greg," Katrina whispered, but he looked down at her.

"I'm so sorry," Greg hushed, "I'm so sorry…"

Katrina grabbed his face, "It's not your fault…stop doing that. She doesn't blame you."

Greg looked to the gravestone and Katrina's hands slid to his chest and he sniffed trying to collect himself, "I'm sorry Princess…I'm sorry I wasn't there to catch you…I'm sorry that I never will be. I love you, Princess….we love you and will always miss you."

Katrina grabbed Greg's hand and began pulling him away slowly, she kept her hand tight in his as her other hand grabbed his arm. She leaned against him as they walked the path away from the gravestone and for the slightest second they both heard their Princess laughing in the wind followed by the chuckle of a long lost friend. Katrina looked one last time over her shoulder as the wind blew around them carrying the laughs into nothing…two laughs that will never be forgotten…only forever missed.

)()()()()()()(

The man glanced over his shoulder as his wife and teenage daughter were slowly making their way towards him, but stopping every now and then to duck down reading a gravestone. He scratched at the stubble on his chin before turning back to the gravestone he stood in front of; he slid his hands into the pockets of his black trench coat and snorted smiling slightly, "I don't know how to do this." He looked up at the sky, back at his stopped family, then back at the stone, "Here it goes anyways," he took a deep breath, "Hey Sis…it's me Peter, your little brother." He smiled slightly, "I used to pull on your hair when we'd ride in the car…"

Peter shook his head smiling a little bigger, "At least that's what Mom and Dad tell me." He licked his lips, "I guess I should just start rambling until I get to my point: Uh, well…um it's been thirty-six years since the explosion that took your life, I don't remember it even though I was there. I don't remember ever being that young," Peter's smile faltered, "I don't remember you…"

There was a squeal from behind him and he turned slightly in time to see his daughter sitting up from the ground while his wife laughed holding a hand out. He turned back to his sister's grave, "I don't remember you, but Mom and Dad made sure I _knew_ you. I grew up knowing I always had an older sister who was Dad's Princess and Mom's little girl…sure I was their son, but they never got over you. I'm not mad at them! They raised me right and loved me just as much, but you were always there even though you were gone."

Peter looked down at the ground, but looked back at the stone with his eyes, "She died that day too you know? Our supposed Grandmother died too the day of the explosion. Apparently she had more explosives in her own car…once she was done watching Grandpa's car explode she left, but she hit a pothole the size of a sewer cover and it ignited the sensitive material killing both her and the Keppler guy." Pause. "You were the only one in the car…the first one in the car. Uncle Nick was about to get in when it blew to pieces shredding his arm and destroying the hearing in Grandpa's right ear; it only gave me a scar right alone the side of my head here," he turned his head to show the gravestone a faded scar that ran down from behind his hairline, past the sideburns, and finally to veer off at his chin, "Right there. A piece of glass, it probably hurt like a bitch, but I don't remember it."

Peter turned his head straight again taking a moment to breathe slowly, "He died twelve years later; Grandpa did." Peter nodded his head towards the array of stones behind Ebony's, "He's buried over there, but I guess you would already know that wouldn't you?" Peter smiled again, "You were probably the first to greet him." Peter chuckled, "He gave me your ant farm to take care of…would you believe it if I said I still had it?" Peter laughed again, "Those ants just keep on going!" His laugh faded as he continued on, "Nana was heartbroken, but she had all the others to help her along, but mainly she spent a lot of time traveling to all the places he had wanted to go to. Aaron was released a month later, but moved to Maine away from it all where he went to school to become a psychiatrist to help the criminally insane…ironic right?" Peter snorted, "Aunt Wendy and Uncle Hodges moved about six years later to New York where they stayed for about a year before coming back. The big thing was when I graduated however," Peter took a deep breath, "Mom and Dad moved out of Vegas to live in Washington…can you believe it? Washington of all places." Peter shook his head grinning, "And they didn't even take me with! No! I had to stay here and fend for myself, but luckily I was off to college by then to become a detective which, by the way, I have successfully done. Actually I have Brass's old job at LVPD, yeah that's right I get to call the shots now on the scene.

"I got married three years after college to Ellie," Peter added after a moment of pause, "Elizabeth Hodges, Carter's younger sister—which reminds me! Carter became an archeologist and is currently searching the Egyptian deserts as of now, his father told him it was a messy job, but he loves it! He has three sons too, John, Henry, and Louie with four granddaughters I think their names are Penny, Taylor, Vicki, and Lindsey. His wife's name was Cindy-Ann before she passed of cancer. He wasn't the only one to get married during your absents…well besides me, well I should say seeing someone in a serious relationship. Uncle Nick is currently seeing someone by the name of Sam, he's a great guy. Oh!" Peter thwaped the palm of his right hand to his forehead, "Right, you were too young to understand. Uncle Nick, turns out, is bisexual! Yeah; he met Sam about fifteen years back and have been seeing each other ever since! You would've liked him," Peter dropped his hand and took a minute to collect himself as he remembered he was talking to a stone, "at least I think you would've."

Peter put his hand back in his pocket and bit his lip, "I'm sorry I haven't been here to visit and now the reasons I'm visiting aren't so great, but I think eventually I would've found my way here to talk to you. Chances are you probably already know I'm here…if it's true then I have to ask: Did you meet them at the gates?" Peter smiled, "Were you standing there with Grandpa, Catharine, Brass, and Warrick to greet them? I bet you were; just like Grandpa you were probably the first to say hi. I can't believe they're _both_ gone...Mom was the sick one…Dad was as healthy as a horse. Yet when she died he followed only a few days later, but the doctors only say he died because he chose not to live anymore. I guess what Nana said about Dad choosing her over us was true, but before you jump to brutal conclusions I want you to know that Dad has, on many occasions, sided with me instead of Mom. He's had my back countless number of times." Peter sniffed, "That's why I'm here though," his eyes went to the larger stone next to Ebony's with two names scrawled on it, "I had to come to this cemetery to bury the two of them next to you…so I decided instead of talking to them I'd talk to you. So here I am…" Peter fell silent and bowed his head.

"Dad, you okay?" Peter turned his head to see his ginger-brunette daughter looking up at him.

Peter wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into him, "Yeah, never better."

A hand wrapped around his arm and he looked the other way to see his wife, "You sure about that slugger?"

Peter nodded and pulled the arm free to wrap it around her as well taking in a deep breath, "Let's go home."

The three turned from the graves and started walking away, but their daughter gave Peter a slight shove before running forward.

"Hey!" Peter yelled following after her, "Come back here."

"Ebony your father isn't as young as he used to be!" Elizabeth laughed as Peter grabbed his daughter around the waist spinning as he did getting a giggle from the teen. As she laughed the two adults joined in letting their laughs disappear into the wind just as the laughs of their gone families had done…years ago.


End file.
